EL MISTERIO DE LA LIBELULA
by rowin79
Summary: Todo parecía idílico, el orden estaba puesto…hasta que un anillo saco a la luz el misterio de la libélula y con ello un caos capaz de cambiar cuanto conocen. Deberán reconstruir un equilibrio a través de su propia perdida si quieren sobrevivir entre circunstancias que los marcaran. Entre Leones y Serpientes…¿Quién ataca primero?
1. Chapter 1

**El Misterio de la Libélula.**

**_Introducción._**

Ron & Hermione, Harry & Ginny, Luna & Neville, Draco & Astoria...

**Entre Leones y Serpientes... ¿quién ataca primero?**

Cuatro bodas fallidas, cuatro aurores, cuatro brujas sobresalientes, y un misterioso anillo darán la pauta para una aventura llena de amor, pasión, sexo, intriga, misterio, peligros y una amistad renaciente entre el lodo de manipulaciones de los cuales serán objeto debiendo dejar el amor que creían suyo.

¿Tu serias el mismo si te llevaran a otro plano?, es la pregunta que no dejaran de hacerse, Nuestro trió de oro envuelto una vez más en una aventura por el bien de un mundo si bien no es el suyo deberán tomarlo como tal, pero solo uno del antiguo trió hará cuanto sea por restaurar un orden aun con la pena de descubrir que las personas que amaron solo son un reflejo , y otras con las que descubren que deben leer las letras pequeñas del manual llamado amor. Esas que nunca leemos hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Deben confiar y no dejarse llevar por el arrebato de celos, dudas e intrigas si quieren descubrir quien esta detrás de los terribles sucesos que se presentaran y porque el anillo llego a ellos. La hermandad que están por formar los enfrentara al caos del demonio interior dejando huellas difíciles de olvidad. Pero comprenderán lo complicado que resulta cuando la pasión gobierna y hace cometer las locuras que jamás creyeron realizar.

Una historia que los lleva a un pasado que les pertenecerá.

"...amamos sin creer que podemos desangrarnos...resistirse cuando el control abandona...desear olvidarte y aclamarte dentro de mi...corre si puedes escapar de esto, para mí ya es demasiado tarde..."

La libélula.

**SOLO PARA ****MAYORES DE EDAD**** POR LO SIGUIENTE:**

v Una historia no convencional… si eres susceptible a este tipo no la leas.

v Te perderás una historia fantástica pero dejo claro los hechos.

v Podrá contener lo siguiente: violación, violencia, sexo explicito o sugestivo.

v Si buscas una historia rosa, no es esta, por lo mismo si deseas leerla te doy la bienvenida.

v Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

v No todo es lo que parece…la relación de personajes entre ellos no quiere decir que sea fija… si me has leído lo comprenderás…

v Luna, Astoria, Draco y Neville serán serpientes de distinto veneno.

v Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny los felinos que aun con su manada podrán dar el zarpazo inesperado.

v Todo está por cambiar…

**Todo aclarado…**

**rowin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.1 No hay Quinto malo.**

Misión: Vigilar a Draco Malfoy.

Evento: Boda Luna-Neville (quinto intento)

Lugar: Residencia Malfoy.

Fecha: Viernes 13 de Octubre del 2000

Hora: Media Noche.

Padrinos:

Draco Malfoy

Ronald Weasley.

Harry Potter.

Madrinas:

Astoria _Greengrass_

Hermione Granger

Ginevra Weasley

Punto a salvaguardar: Ministro-Tío excéntrico de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood. (Suponemos de ahí heredo la rubia el gusto)

**Hermione**

Todo comenzó de esta manera…

Han pasado ya tres años después del colegio, Yo me gradué con los máximos honores, Harry ha terminado su carrera de Auror junto a Ron, Neville y Draco, por un pelo de gato metamorfo y no se gradúan por el pleito que hicieron dos horas antes, y es que la verdad siguen siendo un montón de niños con bigote, razón por la que Gin y yo hemos decidido esperar a casarnos con ese par hasta que no maduren, pero suponemos que tardara siglos si seguimos con la misma idea. Ja, y pensar que están a un paso de ser los mejores cuando no se topan en la misma brigada con un rubio, su jefe Percy Weasley sin considerar privilegios, los manda a casos que sabe les fastidia, hasta que considera que han aprendido la lección, cosa que siendo sincera es una pérdida de tiempo.

George se ha convertido en un mago cotizado y con éxito en el negocio, va y viene causando alboroto y sensación con sus inventos, se caso con Angelina y tienen un niño hermoso, Bill y Fleur están esperando a su segundo bebé y viven entre Francia y Londres, el tiene un puesto importante en el banco de Gringotts.

Percy, ¡a que chico!, si le hubiesen dicho lo que a estas fechas viviría, se hubiera alejado por completo de la familia, mantiene un noviazgo con una chica más joven que Gin, de nombre Cecilia Mendoza de 18 años del hermoso puerto de Veracruz, mestiza y desinhibida, muy bonita (tengo que reconocerlo) más alta que nosotras, de cabello rosa chicle, con ropa entallada y regularmente de piel, botas tipo militar, es de piel apiñonada, amplias caderas y pequeño talle.

Ron y Harry disimulan cada que ella ronda la madriguera en pantaloncillos cortos y una playerita de tirantes y se pone con gusto ayudar a Molly con el huerto, la verdad es muy simpática pero Gin está molesta con su Madre de permitir que vivan juntos sin "casarse", (cosa que nosotros tenemos más que prohibido)en el departamento que el ya no tan rígido Percy se compro a una semana de conocerla, ella fue la que se le declaro después que lo beso en pleno acto protocolario cuando un serio pelirrojo le tendía su diploma, huy, el periódico se dio gusto con la noticia, nunca se le conoció novio y es porque desde que lo vio cuando visitaba a la hermana le gusto.

Esa tarde había una comida en la Madriguera como todos los viernes que la familia se juntaba, la única que seguía viviendo en ella era Ginny, Ron se había mudado con Harry a un departamento cercano al Ministerio en pleno Londres Mundano, Ceci nos invito por la noche a salir a bailar, y pareció una idea brillante, los nietos se quedaron con Molly y los hermanos Weasley junto a nosotros salían a divertirse, el pobre Percy ni se movía de la pista de baile, no podía apartar la vista de esa chica tan diferente a él, siempre sonriente, dicharachera y que bailaba…madre de los magos, tan sensual que no evitamos todos posar la nuestra en ella, nosotras de no creerlo ellos de babosos, dos horas después decidió (Ella) que era ya mucho tiempo de estar enamorada de este, y desaparecieron dejando la cuenta pagada, aun recuerdo su cara de pánico (de él)… ya sabrán las burlas de todos sus hermanos cuando llego por la mañana ojeroso, con la ropa arrugada, un brillo en la mirada y muy distraído.

Su Padre le dio una palmada, Molly estallo, George lloraba de las carcajadas que daba, Charly que había venido solo para atender unos asuntos de las criaturas mágicas le hacía segunda, Ron me miraba molesto, Harry sentido con Ginny, Y nosotras enfadadas con ellos por tener un par de Idiotas y torpes novios. Resulta que cuando vieron lo que Percy se aventuro hacer, cada uno por su lado intento convencernos, Harry de que Ginny accediera a mas que caricias sobre la ropa pensando que Ron y yo iríamos a mi pequeño apartamento que justo daba un piso arriba que el suyo, nosotros teníamos justo cuatro meses de intimar y no porque no se hubiese presentado oportunidad antes, no...cada vez que habíamos intentado algo pasaba, o llegaba un policía (eso le paso a Ginny), o mi gato se empeñaba en ponerse donde no debía y Ronald lo pisoteaba sin querer conmigo ya colgada de su cintura, o la plomería de la habitación que rentábamos estallaba, o la tormenta de granizo caía en pleno campo abierto ( eso le paso también a Ginny), o la llanta se ponchaba (también le pasaría a Ginny), o Papá tocaba mi puerta cuando mi novio estaba escondiéndose bajo mi cama sin camiseta y con los pantalones bajos antes de que decidiera mudarme por mi nuevo puesto el cual me permitía pagarlo, o Ron bajaba molesto a su piso azotando la puerta, (desde el mío se escuchaba) cuando se estropeaban nuestros planes y discutíamos , Ginny lo fulminaba con la mirada, Harry se molestaba con él, el con Harry por pensar en hacer eso con su hermana, este conmigo…total… que de las tres amigas, la única que parecía que al fin rompería la maldición seria Luna si se casaba esta vez.

Lo malo, que Ginny no soporta a Ceci y esta es mejor amiga de la novia del hermano de nuestra amiga, así que no solo tiene el educado Percy batallas en casa, las tiene en el trabajo el pobre pelirrojo suda solo de que le llegue una notificación urgente, y no dudamos de las capacidades de Ron y Harry, hubieran ascendido a jefes de división y a un mejor sueldo si no fueran tan broncudos, y podríamos pensar en planear boda , y quien debe de autorizarlo es ni más ni menos que Arthur Weasley, jefe de tesorería y ascensos mágicos, el bondadoso y siempre amable progenitor, pero "convencido" por Molly tiene que decirles que hasta que no se demuestre al menos un mes, ¡si un mes!, sin peleas con Malfoy se los concederá, cuando Percy sale, tengo Yo que ir a cubrirlo y dejar la Jefatura del departamento de Investigación Trasmutable, cosa que me causa un enfado por tener que mantener a raya a mi guapísimo novio que no desaprovecha oportunidad , a mi queridísimo y galante amigo que me pide consejos de cómo abordar y contentar a Ginny, al bombón de Nevi, quien resulto mejor estratega en cuestiones de romance y lo mantenían más que gustoso, razón para discutir Ron y yo...invertía cuantiosa cantidad monetaria entre tantas bodas frustradas , él no da lata pero lo atormentan por definirse de bando, es el prometido de Luna, hermana menor de Draco, y este le choca tener que compartir con Ron y Harry y para su desgracia y la nuestra es seguido que se ven.

Hasta hace una semana Nevi y Luna eran fieles creyentes de que ellos compartirían intimidad después de casarse y hacer las cosas como se manda, para ellos eso de andarse restregando y explorándose no contaba, porque no todas las veces anteriores había sido culpa de ellos que se cancelara la ceremonia, y que se fue al reverendo traste la planeación escrupulosa de la próxima fecha la noche que Londres sufrió un apagón general y que motivo que se organizara la quinta en menos de siete días y por el bien de todos se cumpliera, Gin y yo al enterarnos nos indignamos, y no con Nevi que fue todo un amor, ni por el helado que prometiera Luna traer ( y ninguno de los dos llego), con ese par de Idiotas, que en lugar de estar haciendo lo mismo, llegarían tarde por haber armado otro zafarrancho después de atrapar a un grupo de seguidores de la Orden del Zafiro, y por lo que mi amiga- cuñada y yo pasamos la noche entre una película romántica con pañuelos desechables, una bolsa de palomitas y una caja de pizza vacía acurrucadas en el único sofá de mi depa, sin imaginar lo que hacia la tercera de nosotras, ella por la que estábamos resentidas por el helado famoso al dejarnos plantadas.

Draco no estaba muy de acuerdo en que Luna se case, por considerar que aún es pronto a pesar de que llevan ya tres años de novios y ambos se quieren mucho, pero como fue el que los sorprendió una noche de tormenta cuando sus padres salieron y la botella de vino se había agotado junto con el bote de helado con brandy y solo el fuego de la chimenea alumbraba en el cuarto de su hermana, con puños de gladiolas amarillas flotantes, embriagando el ambiente y la suave música era acallada por los gemidos de ambos y las ropas estaban por doquier, y la niña de papá deliraba sin remedio y con tanto ímpetu cuando un dotado Nevi (eso nos conto al día siguiente) la hacía ver más criaturas mágicas que en toda su vida, y que termino cuando Draco lanzo un grito que juro, Gin y yo escuchamos creyendo era un rayo, logrando que por primera vez Luna no le hablara a su hermano , ni hoy que esta alistándose, solo por eso él no le envió una carta urgente a su padre Lucios ante la amenaza de la rubia.

Estamos en la enorme, enorme residencia Malfoy, con los nervios de punta, desde hace dos días parecemos sanguijuelas de nuestra querida, excéntrica, y ocurrente rubia amiga, llamada Luna Malfoy, si, ni nosotros podemos creer que sea la hermana menor del Hurón, con el que hemos tenido que conciliar un poco, en el colegio Lunita se presentaba por el apellido de su abuela materna Lovegood, tan diferente a su Padre Lucios , pero la que es genial es su Madre Narcisa Malfoy, siempre sonriente, claro está que no es tan despistada como su hija, el que es un higadito es su imborrable hermano mayor y por eso estamos entre la espada y la pared Gin y yo, tenemos que cuidar a Luna, a Ron , a Harry, y a Neville porque al menor descuido ya están armando un pleito como sucedió cada vez en la boda fallida, por eso tomamos una decisión crucial para que por fin sea la definitiva.

-¡Sera mejor que ustedes se queden quietos de una buena vez!- _los señalaba con el dedo acusador_- ¡ya estuvo bueno de arruinar un día que ni les pertenece y lo digo en especial por ti Ronald!- las risitas de un ojiverde mustio que había logrado reconciliarse con Ginny- y tu mejor cállate Harry, o controlan ese temperamento o les lanzo un hechizo y los envió tan lejos que tardaran años en volver…después de que Lunita se case y firmen de testigos.

-¡Ya estuvo suave Hermione!- Ron se levantaba del sillón con su smoking negro, camisa blanca y corbata plateada- no somos unos niños, si ese- señalo- no me provoca, no pasara Nada.

-Sigues siendo un estúpido Weasley, entrometiéndote en asuntos que no te incumben…y esta es ¡Mi casa!...¡esa boda se lleva a cabo porque se lleva!

-A si sea tu bolsillo derecho te parto la cara, como vez…menudo idiota, aparecer cuando menos se le llama- sentí que las orejas comenzaban arderme-

-Mejor ni me provoques, que te juro te hecho a patadas, acaso no pueden estarse un momento quietos!, es la casa de mis Padres por Merlín!

-Pedazo de Idiota, y porque hiciste lo mismo esa vez en casa de…

-Ya suéltense, ¡Harry ayúdame!

Ya estaban de nuevo frente a frente, gire buscando a Harry, el muy…Potter no estaba, ni Ginny, y menos Neville que juro estaba aquí hace un segundo!, pero entro Narcisa con Astoria y se llevaron a rastras al rubio, dejándonos solos y yo enfadada con Ron, cargando una caja trasparente que contenía el ramo de gladiolas blancas que llevaría la novia. Mí vestido como las madrinas del cortejo era de seda francesa color plata, con un escote en la espalda en forma de hamaca, largo hasta el piso con unas escarolas preciosas, a petición de Lunita llevaríamos el cabello suelto con un prendedor de rubíes que su padre mandaría hacer a un artesano egipcio. Ron se acerco peligrosamente…

(Escuchar: Cuz I love You de James Blunt)

-vamos Hermy, no te enfades conmigo, sabes lo que me disgusta que nos estropeen siempre que pueden…

-Ronald…aléjate…no vamos a ser los causantes de que esta boda no se lleve a cabo por no estarte quieto-_le reprendí, intentando, lo juro, intentando contenerme y no ceder a su propuesta_-

-Anda…aun hay tiempo de sobra- _miro un instante el reloj_- son las once y veinte, dime a quien se le ocurre casarse a media noche, cuando nosotros acostumbramos algo mejor- _me levantaba las cejas, hay cielito lindo como podía terminar con mi fuerza de voluntad_-

-No Ro…on…la vez pasada fue nuestra culpa y no me perdonaría que…- _se planto a escasos cinco centímetros, mirándome con esos ojos determinantes_-

-Me vas a dejar así- señalo su pantalón- anda, es viernes, llevo un mes de castigo y ya es más que suficiente…si, más que suficiente…coopera Her …

-Se arrugara la ropa y…y…-

-Hasta parece que es castigo para ti...anda, no quieras engañarme a mi...te conozco cada vez mejor...

Maldición ya estaba besando mi cuello, y mis manos traidoras estaban acariciando su melena y por voluntad propia he lanzado mi cabeza hacia atrás, pero es que esto del castigo no solo fue para él…

-Prometiste que me ayudarías a mí a…

-Sssshh…olvídalo, no tengo fuerza de voluntad- lo decía ya bajando el talle del vestido y acariciando mi espalda entre besos, suspiros y restregones de una entrepierna cada vez más abultada…posando sus labios sobre un sujetador negro de encaje, tan primoroso…que se humedecía con su lengua sobre mis pezones y ni que decir de la pantaleta que la coordinaba- ¿te gusta así?

-Al menos…al menos cierra la puerta…esta… ¡qué bien se siente esto…uchs…anda…antes de que me arrepienta y…

-No pretendas…engañarme…cielos como me encanta el sabor de tu piel, lo juro…

Si yo no hacia el hechizo, no solo nos podrían escuchar, podrían entrar y vernos, cuando caíamos en este hechizo siendo sincera no parábamos hasta que concluyera, lo cual me recordó poner una alarma veinte minutos antes de media noche…fue difícil concentrarme cuando deslizaba ya la tela y sus pantalones los tenía a medio muslo, el saco, corbata y fajilla sabe dónde, lo que si sabía era que me sentó sobre la base de una mesilla, sin dejar de besarme se deshizo de su pantalón con todo y bóxer, gruño al no hacer lo mío…lo que descubrimos hace mes y medio lo sofocaba.

-Estas lenta amor…- _pero yo ya profería gemidos por su mano deslizándose dentro de mis muslos y aun con la tela oprimir y deslizar media mano que jugaba con mis vellos_…-

-No te detengas…te prometo hacer algooo después que termine la...boda…así Ron…vamos…

-Promételo…- _lo apremiaba sintiendo como uno de sus dedos flotaba un clítoris ansioso…_

-¡Vamos!- _le jale del cabello y le di un golpecito en el hombro pecoso_- sabes que lo hago...

-Hasta que…lo prometas…

-¡Esta bien!...Lo prometo...pero anda… ¡más rápido Ron!

Comenzó entonces a frotar sin contemplaciones, yo gritaba y eso parecía excitarlo aun más, mordía mis pezones con la tela , el sudor de mi frente y el calor que ya sentía por todos lados,

-dilo…-_me exigía_.- se buena y dilo…

-Eres el mejor…lo juro…el mejor…

Era una tontera, puesto que ninguno había estado con alguien más, y solo llevábamos 52 veces desde ese día, pero no me cabía duda, después de que pasamos aquella primera y desastrosa vez hace seis meses, el cambio era notable… su lengua empapaba más mis braguitas, me fascinaba la manera que había logrado ir descubriendo su sexualidad conmigo, su habilidad mejoraba, ambos lo hacíamos…

-Hay Ron…anda…no vayas a romperlas esta vez que…ahggggggg!

Rasgo de nuevo con esa desesperación los lazos laterales y tiro del encaje con rapidez, produciendo una descarga de adrenalina, reía por su maldad y prometió no volverlo hacer…para acto seguido hundir su cabeza en mi entrepierna y deslizando su lengua, me importaba un reverendo cacahuate para cuando grite y grite, y le hundí los dedos en la espalda húmeda para que parara o yo no respondía, gruño dándome un pequeño pellizcó que solo me agito aun más…

-Anda… apúrate… que solo tienes… quince minutos…

-Me gusta esto...

-sisisisis...por favor...Ron...

Subiendo tortuosamente lento, por el centro de mi abdomen mordiendo aquí y allá, con sus manos grandes y juguetonas, me miro con esa sonrisa suya de él de niño malo y suspire enfadada de que sostenía su miembro duro, hinchado y enorme entre una de sus manos rosando mi entrada que ya estaba más que temblando, el se masajeaba solo, contrayendo su rostro, la alarma sonó, lo mire molesta y mi mano bajo, quito la suya y le ordene que dejara de jugar…

-No te enojes…

Diría cuando empujo de una sola vez su miembro y me callo con sus labios el reproche, mordiéndome los labios y embistiendo profundo, rápido y sin parar, yo gemía y deliraba vibrando mi cuerpo, me despeine y quede ronca de los gritos, su cabello pelirrojo goteaba sudor, y la cara que tenia era uuufff, el muro era golpeado por la madera y el frenético movimiento, como si fuese clavado, yo con gozo y una mezcla de pavor miraba que faltaban escasos cinco minutos y nosotros en esta faena!, desesperada por todo le apremie, Ron podía durar mucho rato entrando y saliendo si sabía que nadie aparecería, y justo parecía su idea, más yo aun delirando y contrayéndome en retorcijones eléctricos le apremie encajándole mis pies en su trasero , socarronamente tiro de mi pelo incitándome aun más, yo me desesperaba cada vez más...

-¡Ya Ron! -Logre articular...

El parecía no oírme, pujando, tornándose rojo, exclamando improperios...

-Como...me gusta meterme hasta...el fondo...por Morgana...que esto es lo...mejor...

-Vaa...mos...

-Un poco más...anda...

-Cinco...minutos...-Sabia que para mí era agonía- así...más ...duro...siiiii...rápido...si...más...rápido...

Se descargo y yo con él, quedando sudorosos, agitados, rojos e impávidos, se sostuvo del mueble, lo apremie aun temblando a que se vistiera, limpiamos el desorden, abrimos las ventanas, cogimos el ramo, use la varita para quitar arrugas, retocar peinados, un maquillaje, con mis braguitas no pude hacer nada, y eso provoco que sonriera maliciosamente, pero esta vez…si me mantuve firme, doce y diez, bajamos corriendo, vi como disfruto lanzarle una mirada retadora a Draco quien miro el reloj y bufo a ponerse rojo, lanzando chispas a la comitiva, todos parecían haber llegado tarde Y la novia ni sus luces, y me preocupo ahora si en serio.

-Ginny-_susurre_- ¿donde está Luna…?

-No sé- me diría mirándome con los ojos como plato y con las mejillas coloradas-…

-¿No la estabas cuidando?

-Pregúntale a Harry…

-Harry- _me dirigí a su lugar, Ron retaba a Draco con la mirada y sonreía ampliamente, este rumiaba al pasar la mirada a mí, a Harry, a Ginny y a la multitud que ya estaba esperando en las sillas con todo listo y un Neville bastante nervioso ante la mirada de Lucios Malfoy y su abuela, la única que trataba de calmarlo era su propia novia, quien le hablaba al oído y este se ponía cada vez más colérico_- ¿donde está Luna?

-¡¿He?!...¡no sé!…¡Yo no la vi, te juro!.

-¿Qué?

-Esta...ya viene…- _ni le pregunte, menos cuando se percato de algo en mi, y giro a ver como Ron socarronamente le sostenía mirada al platino_-...mmm de donde vienen ¿he?...no mejor no me digas que me frustro aun más.

**Ginny**

Cuando la discusión estaba de nuevo entre esos dos, Neville se escabullo percatándome yo después de un segundo, por estar atizando el fogón en una discusión con Harry…

-¡Ya Ginny!...no podemos estar escondiéndonos cada vez que Ron le place estar de entrometido, pidiendo y exigiendo la atención justo a peleado con Mione, y tu sabes que ellos nunca dejaran de discutir por tonterías…

-¡¿Tonterías?!, le llamas tu a que el Idiota de mi hermano y mejor amigo tuyo estropeara la celebración aquella vez solo porque no aguanta lo que carga entre las piernas!

-¡Ginevra!...por favor, parece que hablo con otro chico y no con…

-Déjate de mojigaterías Potter, que bien que no eres tan correcto cuando me insinúas que…- _ahí me di cuenta que uno faltaba_- ¡¿Y Nevi?!

-¡No se!

Salimos presurosos y es que resulta que desde que Draco irrumpió en una habitación justo cuando Lunita nombraba a Nevi su "cesar" y el " cleopatra" trae entre ceja y oreja al pobre de Nevi y no se le separa ni para ir al baño por atreverse a profanar a su hermanita menor, la editora del Quisquilloso, y a pesar de que tenía en estima al cuñado, eso de ver, porque lo de menos fuera saber, como ocurrió entre Ron y Harry hace seis meses y por lo que tuvimos que intervenir nosotras entre la pelea de los dos, bueno, pues así es, que Draco se vuelve Hulk, Nevi le pide que entienda, groso error , decirle eso al hermano de una, Luna con su parsimonia y justa ensoñación que saca lo lovegood, boto de su cuarto al hurón con la sabana apenas enrollada, huy, casi tumban esa puerta, este amenazo con mandar una lechuza urgente a su Padre, y la siempre buena Luna, que abre la puerta sin hacerle caso a su "cesar" y le grita…

-¡Atrévete a decirle a papá y yo le cuento en que andas metido a tu noviecita santa!

-¡Luna!...

-¡No olvides que soy reportera Draco!… ¡y quien te a cubierto en tu estupidez es Neville!

-¡Soy tu hermano no me hables así!...y tu traidor, rata encimera, Violador de…

Pues ándale que le dan una cachetada que yo creo aun le duele…los ojos de acero del rubio platinado contra los azules soñadores y cálidos de la rubia, y que la sujeta de la muñeca y que Nevi lo bota al suelo por maltratar a su "cleopatra", pero ella aun se metió de nuevo y llego hasta donde su hermano y le diría…

-Te quiero, no te entiendo, pero te quiero… eres grosero, mandón y pretencioso, arrogante, inconsciente y pedante…deja que sea feliz, Nevi ha sido muy bueno conmigo y eso debía bastarte.

Pero no, no le basto, y fue cuando nos mando un patronus… Hermy y yo a lagrima tendida por el final de la película nos sobresaltamos, cogeríamos polvos flu , y llegamos justo cuando un Nevi en bóxer y un platinado se acercaban peligrosos por la escalera, ante los gritos de Luna, a nuestra vez enviamos uno a Ron y Harry , el ojiverde amago al rubio que se retorcía, Ron a Nevi quien tenía el labio partido al igual que el otro .

-¡Pero esto no se queda así, escúchame bien Luna y tu también _Longbottom_, en siete días se casan, y me importa un carajo que me delaten o no!…

-Yo nunca dije que no me casaría con él…solo no cuando tú…

-¡Siete días Luna!- sentencio este-…y veles diciendo a estos estúpidos amigos tuyos que no se atrevan a estropearlo esta vez…

-¡La primera vez fuiste tú no lo olvides, así que esto que paso es también tu culpa!

-¡¿Mi culpa?!...¡yo no te baje las bragas querida!

-¡Ya Draco!- lo empujo Harry a la pared…cuando Neville ya se soltaba a partirle la cara, yo sinceramente hasta me hice a un lado para que lo hiciera- No le digas esas cosas a tu hermana.

-¡Tú no te metas Potter!...

-Vamos Nevi, no hagas caso al idiota cretino más golfo del mundo mágico- diría mi hermano, cosa que era mentira pero que sabia donde atizarle- seguramente en los burdeles que visita solo va a charla con ellas- eso era verdad, lo de frecuentar esos sitios, lo de platicar lo dudo ,según ellos dos-

- será mejor que te vistas y te llevemos a tu casa- _le insto Harry-_

Nosotras llevábamos a Luna que sollozaba a su cuarto y al ver el perfecto escenario nos dio una rabia y cuando nos conto suspiramos a la vez. Nevi entro por su ropa y al verla así, se acerco lentamente y la cogió con tanto cariño, ella dejo de llorar y le miraba como si fuese un Dios…y nosotras dos con un nudo en la garganta, era como ver el final de esa película.

Y Nos lleva a este momento, que Nevi se ha escurrido, y debemos encontrarlo antes de que lo haga el rubio y se cancele otra vez la Boda, y siendo sincera eso de ayudar a organizar una boda cada mes, usar vestidos de dama, ver flores, conseguir músicos y acogernos a cada distinto tema ya es un suplicio…si, como el que Luna y Nevi comenzaron…y digo suplicio, porque eso de escuchar a otros devorándose así te provoca…esconderte en el armario con colguijes raros y vestidos estrafalarios cuando por buscarlos fuimos los burlados.

(Escuchar: Colgando en tus manos; Carlos Baute y Marta Sanchez)

_-Harry, estate quieto…- Yo que iba a pensar que Hermy quien se supone es la de la cordura no vigilara a Luna después de que salimos por Nevi!..._-Además, esta es casa de Lunita y es su boda, te imaginas, no, mis padres están afuera, y mis hermanos igual, respeta Potter, respeta...debes de poner mas...

-Anda Gin…ya levanta ese absurdo castigo, dime que lo pensaras en serio, mira que te prometo ser cuidadoso, hice la reservación en una cabaña cerca del lago , además tu sabes bien que fue culpa de Ron para que no cierra la puerta, carajo, que impresión me lleve al verlo ahí...con mi amiga , gritando de ese modo, aun tengo pesadillas de verlos lo juro... ¡yo pensé que le ocurría algo!…y- un ruido , una persona que se escurría, Lucios Malfoy con esa voz potente y estruendosa le reclamaba a su hijo algo , cosas cayeron, pasos y más voces, pánico que me entro, y volteando a mirar ambos lados jale a Harry al despacho continuo-

-Sssch…

No encendimos la luz, estaba muy oscuro, nos pegamos a la pared, ¡alguien venia! levantamos la varita en alto, yo iba delante a tientas di con una manija, y nos escurrimos en el reducido espacio, Harry frente a mi intentaba no dañar su traje, y para nuestra mala suerte seriamos testigos de lo que ocurriría...Draco maldiciendo entraba y encendía la luz, buscaba algo en el buro de Luna, bajo la cama, en el enorme cuarto de baño, temimos que en la bodeguita de enseres de la rubia pero no, maldijo de nuevo y salió...cuando íbamos a salir de nuevo entraron y volvimos a cerrar la puerta y a mirar por las rendijas, eran Luna y Neville que reían bajito, y encendía una pequeña luz muy tenue, me molesto no ver el peinado que tarde horas en dejarla hermosa, pero me lleve el susto de mi vida, a Harry casi le da un ataque de risa nerviosa que tuvo que ahogar , yo solo podía pensar que si Draco regresaba a buscar lo que no encontró ardería Troya, no menos de lo que ya era obvio vivían dos futuros esposos...

Comenzó de la manera más inocente, parecían esconderse precisamente de este, su vestido blanco holgado y justo del talle bordado en piedras y un velo tipo mantilla largo que volaba a la par de la soñadora se elevo al aire cuando riendo de no sé que, tumbándose ambos en la cama mirando al cielo raso...

-jajajajaja...te imaginas la cara que pondrá mi hermano...jajajajaja...supón que lea el articulo mañana y se vea en primera plana arrestado por esos policías en una redada muggle y con la ropa fuera de lugar...

-Oye Lunita, ¿no crees que es demasiado?

-No, se lo tiene bien merecido...yo no le digo que hacer o no con la pobre de Astoria, mejor, que se entere de una buena vez…

-Te ves bien bonita Luna, ¿no crees que es mala suerte casarnos este día y esta hora?...además se supone que no debiera verte antes de la boda...

Ella sonreía y sus ojos chispeantes se ladearon a mirarlo y acariciarle la cara varonil él le regreso la mirada...

-Ya me has visto Nevi...recuerdas...- suavemente deslizaba sus dedos por su mejilla

-Eres más de lo que pensé tener, lo juro que si Lunita hermosa...

El se levanto lo justo para besarla y borrarle el lápiz labial, a lo que yo arrugue aun más mi nariz, mientras Harry se apretaba mas las manos contra su boca, los besos comenzaron a ser más largos, y más largos, y ahora suspiraban y suspiraban y Nevi se recostaría sobre ella y ella comenzó a quitarle el saco con parsimonia, yo miraba el reloj cuarenta minutos, ¡todos los esperaban!, mi propio corazón comenzó agitarse , el de Harry, un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, Nevi saco su varita del pantalón , le quito con cuidado la blanca mantilla bordada y mandada desde Noruega a encargo de Lucios, si supiera pensé, Yo no quería estar presente y jalaba a Harry a que desapareciéramos antes de quedarnos ciegos, nos giramos como pudimos al ver que telas caían y las palabras se hacían menos entendibles y después eran gemiditos como si ronroneara un gatito, y ...desesperada logre recordar el hechizo correcto, tome a un ya rojo Harry y antes de salir, que suelta la risotada, se abren las puertitas, caímos al suelo, él encima de mí con algo suyo ya notorio por el pantalón, Nevi que estaba encaramado y explicándole no se qué cosas raras de las plantas besando su cuello y frotando suavemente su entrepierna paró en seco, nos miro incrédulo, Lunita se puso colorada, Yo estaba llena de vergüenza porque pensaran que estábamos espiándolos, Harry se levanto , me ayudo a parar pero yo vi un bulto sobre su pantalón , me jalo y salimos , para encontrarnos con ...Malfoy que el vernos agitados , rojos y así se monto en Pantera.

-¡En el cuarto de mi hermana!, ¡qué demonios pasa con ustedes!

De esta manera bajamos, resguardados, acompañado por el Huron, mirando que el reloj avanzaba, y rogando que Luna no se le ocurriera concluir, por fortuna no lo hicieron, un apenadísimo Auror paso hecho la raya sin voltear a mirarnos una sola vez, pero Yo tuve que pararle para acomodarle la flor en la solapa, casi dejo de respirar, le atuse el cabello con mi varita, la corbata, no dije palabra, menos él, su abuela lo llamo y este se apuro a deshacerse de mí, lo peor que Draco me mirara de esa manera con ojos inquisidores , y llego Hermione y Ron corriendo y por Merlín que parecía una catástrofe contenida.

Si se preguntan si se realizo la boda, les diré que por fortuna si, los votos me hicieron llorar, la comida exquisita, extravagante eso sí, vino rondando las mesas, los candelabros de plata flotantes, las orquídeas cayendo, el aroma dulce de las flores, la pista de cristal sobre le enorme alberca iluminada con luces doradas, copas de vino , los novios bailando al centro, miraba esa escena de película, Harry con su barbilla sobre mi hombro abrazándome de espaldas acariciando mis manos entre las suyas, se que Draco quiere a su hermana a pesar de portarse así, la abrazo muy fuerte y le susurro algo al bailar con ella y han hecho las paces por lo que supongo no será publicado un articulo...Yo decidí que si iré con Harry este fin de semana, y deberé tener ayuda de Hermione...

-Oye Hermy- _gire a donde juro estaban antes de hipnotizarme al mirar a una risueña novia y un sonrojado Nevi_- deberás... ¡¿Harry donde esta Ron y Hermione?!- _sí, ninguno de los dos estaba ya_...

-¡¿he?!...no sé, dijeron que irían por un poco de vino...pero ya hace rato... ¿No creerás que?... ¡no!...

-¿Sigues defendiéndolo?...-para nuestra desgracia anunciaron...

… ¡"Invitamos a los padrinos y madrinas acercarse a tomar la foto por el prestigiado megafotografo y tío de la novia!"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.2 Cambiando el Destino.**

**Hermione**

Ron y yo saldríamos a recoger una prenda que olvide por las prisas en aquella estancia, moriría de vergüenza si encontraran esta. Pero a él le hacía gracia lo que a mí me causaba molestia.

-Vámonos…que importa que no demos con ella, sabes lo que me fastidia entrar de puntillas… nadie ha notado que no la llevas…así que mejor ocupémoslo en ventaja- _se aproximo y me cogió de las caderas, cuando yo agachada buscaba mis pantaletas de encaje_.

-¡Te dije que no Ron!...Esto es culpa tuya también… con la suerte que tenemos Draco la encuentra y no quiero provocarle un problema a Luna…no hoy…

Pareció que le hablaba a las piedras comenzó a juguetear un poco, yo me estaba enfadando porque no escuchaba razones, escuche pasos venir y la voz del rubio retumbar a lo lejos, creí que era adivino y nos había visto, busque y no había un solo armario, pero vi una mesa pesada con uno de esos manteles gruesos y largos, si le conocíamos como le conocíamos hasta ahora Draco ni pensar en agacharse a tomar algo, estaba acostumbrado a que todo hicieran por él, eso me dio pie, lo arrastre hasta allá ante la negativa de Ron.

-No inventes Hermione, no me voy a esconder y menos de ese tipo…

Pero lo jale, no sé porque, pero me dio una corazonada, Ron pensó aprovechar esto, sentí sus manos recorrer mis piernas y yo le decía que no… pero él me ignoraba, se monto sobre mí divertido, besando mi cuello, yo no me moví y le advertí seria que se estuviese quieto.

-¡No Ron!, ya estate quieto…nos van a ver- _dije yo bajando la tela_.

-Por favor Hermione, no estés de chocante…

-¡No estoy de chocante!- _le empuje al escuchar la voz del hermano de la novia._- shu cállate ahí viene Draco…-_le tape la boca con una mano cuando un golpe abrió la puerta de madera, casi sentía que levantaba la cubierta y nos pillaba, lejos estaba de imaginar lo que seriamos testigos._

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando justo hoy, quien fue el estúpido que estaba a cargo de la seguridad!...- _no me sorprendió el tono arrogante que uso, fue lo que pude ver a través de un recoveco de tela que lo permitió, Draco sostenía furioso a un hombre que tenia frente a él_-¡han entrado a mi casa y han tomado una joya antigua, me cateas a todos, no importa si es el mismo Ministro, no importa si es mi Padre o mi propia Madre, pero quiero ese anillo de vuelta!…¡Si no lo tengo en dos horas te juro que en toda tu vida te olvidas de mi…¿ESCUCHASTE BIEN?!- _lo lanzo brusco, el pobre hombre cayó al suelo, casi donde estábamos, me encogí, Ron giro, pretendió salir pero le detuve…_

-¡Es imposible que burlaran las protecciones Sr Malfoy eso es!…

-¡¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?!...LO QUIERO DE VUELTA…no tienes una idea lo que representa…ESTOY RODEADO DE PUROS IMBÉCILES…

Lucios Malfoy apareció y la discusión entre este y su hijo se hizo acalorada, los demás salieron a la orden de ambos, sellaron la puerta, casi se me salen los ojos cuando vi la confrontación entre los dos rubios, nosotros apenas cabíamos bajo la mesa.

-me está dando un calambre- _susurro Ron, yo estaba nerviosa, pero le pedí que aguantara, no podía ocurrírsenos salir, menos cuando estaba claro que no se habían percatado de que estaban acompañados._

-¡SABES LO QUE PUEDE OCURRIR!- _grito el hurón_-

-¡Estas llevando esto demasiado lejos Draco...es la boda de tu hermana LO HAS OLVIDADO!

-El que parece OLVIDARLO eres Tú PADRE…

-¡No te atrevas a ser INSOLENTE conmigo!- _un segundo se examinaron, Draco miraba algo en Lucios, algo noto…no se qué, pero este se descompuso tanto que la cara le ardió y el color escarlata lo cubrió._-

-TE QUIERO LEJOS DE ELLA- _aulló Draco_- estoy harto de tener que estar tapando tus estupideces PADRE

-DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES DRACO… ya no eres un chiquillo para que ignores lo que ocurre, lo que haga fuera de mi CASA no tiene importancia, el honor de esta familia se respeta, tu…

-¡¿Tú me PIDES HONOR?!...PADRE ese no lo poses tú…

-¡BASTA Draco...no se te olvide que yo aun soy dueño de todo esto!

-No de lo que mi MADRE me ha dado en herencia YA- _pareció que Lucios estaba a punto de un infarto, fue notorio la sorpresa, su hijo caminaba como león enjaulado...su padre se movía más sereno y arrogante que juro, nunca vil… ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre carismático, educado y sencillo?_- Si no te alejas de esa mujer…si haces daño a mi Madre…te juro por el respeto y cariño que te tenia, que renuncio a TODO y que se lo lleve el Diablo.

Lucios pareció dolido, pero su arrogancia superaba el coraje de su hijo, sonrió burlón.

-NO PUEDES deshacerte de tu apellido, bien lo sabes…TIENES OBLIGACIONES QUE CUMPLIR…si te gustan o no es lo que menos importa- _dijo a voz fuerte, plantándose frente a su hijo._

-Si tanto te importa, explícale a mi Madre… ¡TRAJISTE A TU AMANTE A LA BODA DE TU HIJA!- _Draco le reclamaba a su Padre, desafiante, este a su vez le daría una bofetada que le rodo el rostro, ambos se apuntaron._- SABES BIEN QUE FUISTE TU QUIEN USO LA POCIÓN MULTIJUGOS al verte en ese sitio… Luna creyó que era YO quien estaba ahí… TIENE FOTOS.

-¡TU HERMANA no sabe nada!

-¡¿Quién es?!-_arrastro con ojos desorbitados podía verle las venas que le marcaban el rostro, se acerco y tiro algo del bolsillo de este…era un pañuelo de seda rojo_- ESTO SE TERMINA HOY…ya no esconderé nada… ¡lo escuchaste PADRE!…-_derrumbo el hechizo y salió tan rápido que Lucios se quedo quieto, cuando reacciono, Draco ya no estaba._

Yo estaba en shock, Ron seguía más concentrado en su berrinche que en lo que acabábamos de presenciar, recogí una foto que se resbalara del saco de Lucios… era una mujer joven de cabello negro, lacio y largo que estaba de espaldas, frente a esta Lucios Malfoy en una situación bastante comprometedora, me lleve la mano a la boca, varios hombres pasaron por el corredor, me escondí la foto en el pecho, tuve que jalar a Ron para no ser vistos cuando salimos de la mansión Malfoy , no sé porque me dio un escalofrió espantoso, mire al fondo la pista donde la rubia buscaba a su Padre para el vals, Draco fue hasta allá y bailo con ella en su lugar, se veía tenso, pero le susurro algo en el oído, ella lo abrazo, desde afuera parecía el lazo de hermandad restablecido, pero eso no sería lo que sucedió cuando las fotografías fueron tomadas, entretanto la música de fondo no permitía notarse la furia que se daba.

… ¡"Invitamos a los padrinos y madrinas acercarse a tomar la foto por el prestigiado megafotografo y tío de la novia!"...

-Esto está muy raro Ron…Lucios no suele portarse así…lo viste, Yo tenía idea de una relación entre ellos muy diferente…

-¡Y qué demonios te importa si se llevan bien o no!...

-No comiences Ron…

-¡No…no comiences tú!- _dijo ya adelantándose, ni presto atención a la indirecta de Ginny quien nos vio sin dar crédito de "dónde veníamos_"- ¡Me tiene hasta la madre ese cabron!

-¡Hermione!

**Ginny**

Les vi de lejos, par de calenturientos, después de perderse, aun sin que les baste ese hecho, quieren entrar abriendo plaza. Me solté de Harry quien me dijo que ya los dejara en paz y que mejor nos ocupáramos de nuestro asunto, pero algo vi en sus ojos castaños que me hizo creer que algo ocurría.

-Ginny, algo está por suceder…debemos- _no termino de decirlo…_

Algo paso bajo nuestros pies, un estallido sonoro, la pista de cristal sobre la enorme alberca trono como si fuese una capa tan fina y delgada de hielo, Luna, Draco, Neville y su abuela caían al fondo, ante los gritos de Narcisa, Lucios apuntaba en sentido contrario. Hermione lanzo uno y lo desarmo ante mi sorpresa, creí que se volvía loca, Lucios era un tipazo de hombre, una luz violeta salía de otro punto hacia ella, yo alcance a sacar mi varita y repele el hechizo, una melena oscura se ondeaba, casi se me cae la mandíbula de ver quien se atrevía a lanzarle un cruciatus a mi amiga, Ron, Harry y los aurores que se encontraban sacaron su varita, con tanta gente era difícil ver rostros, pero los de Astoria no se me olvidaran, corrió a la casa, el Ministro era rodeado por sus guardianes, Hermione y yo la vimos, pero corrimos a sacar a Luna quien parecía que se atoro con un trozo de aluminio, aterradas vimos como se teñía el agua de rojo, los lirios, las velas todo era un revoltijo. Neville parecía inerte cuando lo sacaron, su abuela gritaba por este, Lucios se tiro al agua a sacar a Luna, nosotras quitábamos un enorme jarrón que aprisionaba a Draco cuando la rubia fue liberada y entre metros de tela que se hicieron pesadas salía y daba fuertes bocanadas de aire, fue por instinto, el humo comenzó a inundar, Hermione le tendió la mano a Draco y lo sujeto, yo creo que lo jale de la solapa del traje que se trozo, salió entre bocanadas de aire y agua, lo arrastramos, pero solo estuvo fuera se paro, saco su varita y nos empujo.

-¡Idiota!- _grite molesta_- te salvamos la vida y…

-Al piso- _grito y nos tumbo como manojos al césped, Yo caí sobre Hermione, vimos pasar una luz que roso mi mejilla produciendo una cortadita apenas, Draco sangraba en el costado, lo supimos cuando boto su saco mojado, Ron y Harry se nos perdieron de vista. El tercer piso de la mansión se incendiaba, unas gruesas nubes negras y las llamas se elevaban, Draco entre el tumulto se dio paso…_

-¡Levántate Ginny!- _me empujo ella_- busquemos a Luna…Draco puede cometer una locura…

Quisimos correr entre los empujones, las movilizaciones, la histeria, Neville se incorporaba, algo le dijo Lucios a Luna quien se soltó de sus brazos y le miro sin dar crédito, rasgo el ruedo de la falda, Narcisa comprendió, se quito un escolta y le dio una bofetada a su marido que le revolvió su larga melena, se encamino a su casa gritando el nombre de su hijo, Luna le seguía , nosotras a ella, botamos los tacones, pero el ruedo de la falda nos estorbaba, lo rasgamos, y descalzas las alcanzamos ya cuando subían las escaleras.

-¡DRACO, hijo!...por Merlín…Luna…LUNA…espérame aquí!- exclamo preocupada-

-No mamá…yo voy…- la rubia corrió más de prisa-

-Ginny- grito la castaña subiendo tras la rubia- pregúntale a Lucios que es lo que Draco buscaba…que es lo que teme que ocurra…corre…

- SI…- desapareció entre el espeso humo, yo corría escaleras abajo cuando Narcisa dijo:

-¡Es el ANILLO!...ese MALDITO ANILLO…- _detuve mis pasos, dude en seguirla o ir por Lucios, me decidí por lo primero_.

Tuve cuidado de no pisa fragmentos de vidrio de los altos candelabros y arañas del cielo raso, por poco se desvanece, entro a la biblioteca de su marido, le ayude a quitar los bloqueos de las gruesas puertas, cuando lo hicimos, encendí las luces. Yo ni idea de cómo era el mentado anillo…

-¡¿Qué tipo de anillo buscamos?!

-No un anillo en si…la parte que falta de ese anillo…pertenecía a mi familia, mi madre me lo dio a mí al ser la primera hija mujer, y era un legado para Luna, solo mi familia conocía el significado y la importancia de que estuviese resguardado, Draco lo supo hace días cuando le pase poder amplio, con el fin de que preservara el secreto, lo juro…hizo un pacto inquebrantable… ahí- _señalo un recoveco entre las vigas de madera- _te sostendré, eres más ágil que yo…

Me encarame a un gran librero y ella me empujo lo que pudo, el humo nos hacia toser, corrió abrir las ventanas mientras yo ascendía los peldaños, esto era de malabaristas, me dijo que debía tomarlo con la mano izquierda, ni alegue, cuando llegue, metí la mano, sentí una especie de liquido viscoso, hormigueo en la mano, y un pinchazo pero me dijo que no sacara la mano…buscaba a tiendas una palanquita.

-¡No la encuentro!

-Concéntrate Ginny…

-¡Me ha pinchando algo!

-Nada te ocurrirá…

-¡Ya!...

-¡Empújala!

Jale de ella con dificultad, se resbalaba entre ese liquido que comenzó a escurrirme por el brazo, un crujido escuchamos, la baldosa izquierda de la chimenea se levanto, Narcisa corrió y escarbo, saco trozos de piedras, yo resbale y apenas me cogí de un estante, pero caí al piso, ella se acerco y me ayudo a levantar.

-Escóndelo bien Ginny, dáselo a mi hija, confió en que sepan hacer uso de ella- _tome una esferita rosada que tenia al centro una diminuta libélula que sobrevolaba, era magia sorprendente._

-Lo sabia…sabia que algo así podría suceder…solo atraemos conflictos…Dios…

-Escúchame Ginny, Luna sabe un cuento que le contaba cuando niña, era la manera de que no se le olvidara…su amiga, la castaña ayudara a resolverlo…dile esto, ese anillo por si solo cambiaria el destino y rumbo de cuantos habiten este mundo, es una puerta, un gira tiempos establecido, si la libélula muere se anclaran a ese tiempo, sin poder ser reparado, solo tendrán una oportunidad para decidir el tiempo… el destello de la libélula se irá consumiendo. En cualquiera que sea…escúchame…hagan lo que sea por esconderlo. La historia les ayudara a dar con la manera de equilibrar lo que suceda aun sin que regresen a este momento. Lo lamento mucho pero quien lo creó murió hace mucho y solo podría ser reparada por esta.

-¡¿Me está diciendo que lo que conocemos desaparecerá?!

-Modificara…dáselo a mi hija- _me dio el relicario de oro que colgaba de su pecho_-corre y salgan de aquí.

**Luna**

Debí hacer caso a Neville y la fecha que era hoy, no reconocí a mi Padre entre lo que supe, no significaba nada los devaneos que llego a tener, mi Madre lo sabía pero decidió no darle importancia, pero este día implicaría un cambio radical en la vida de todos por la debilidad de mi Padre a quien yo admiraba y tenía un profundo amor. Comprendí la necedad de Draco al vigilar mis pasos, me lo dijo mi mamá hace un momento.

-Corre hija- _me pidió mi madre_- no permitas que se condene tu hermano por esa mujer que no merece la pena encadenarlo…y si así lo hiciera Luna, ayúdale a encontrar consuelo y su serenidad. Tu Padre cometió un grave error y de nada sirve que se lamente ahora, cuando todo ha sucedido.

-¡No te entiendo Mamá!

-Aun el monstruo que pueda ser guarda en lo profundo un atisbo de buena voluntad…- _pero dicho esto se encamino a papá quien le miraba derrotado al saberse su secreto, le dio tremenda cachetada que la vanidad característica y la solidez de ese hombre fue sobrevaluada._

Yo iba a publicar unas fotos de Draco pensando que había sido quien frecuentaba esos sitios y tenia esos devaneos amorosos de mala reputación que afectaría notablemente nuestro apellido… a mi me daba gracia al ver a mi arrogante y soberbio hermano ridiculizado, pero todo cambio, y esa bruja mustia a quien pensé era la burla de mi hermano era la causante de esto. La ira de Draco iba en aumento, comprendí las palabras de mi madre, me desprendí de mi Padre y corrí al ver las llamas en el piso de nuestras habitaciones.

Hermione y Ginny venían tras de mí, mi madre se quedaría con la pelirroja, corríamos y mirábamos entre cada puerta que conformaban los interminables y largos pasillos, pero encontramos a varios aurores que debimos desarmar, nos llevo más tiempo de lo planeado, en la confusión y el humo denso, derribamos a Harry a Ron Y a Neville, no lo pensamos, pero al verlos tendidos y desmayados usamos un "obliviate"…para que al despertar no supieran quienes les apuntaron y dejaron inconscientes, los llevamos a una habitación apartada, apagamos las llamas, temblábamos cuando los vimos inconscientes , nosotras jadeábamos, algo me indicaba que Hermione tenía noción de que se trataba esto, Ginny paso de largo y regreso al vernos poner a dos de ellos sobre la alfombra, sin preguntar arrastro a Neville quien tenía un gran chichón .

-¿Tu madre dice que salgamos de aquí con el anillo ese…lo tienen?

-Aun no…

-¿Qué importancia tiene ese anillo Luna?- me pregunto Hermione.

-Todo…¡Mamá!

Salimos las tres cuando vimos a mi madre sin parar ir a donde debía estar Draco, Ginny iba murmurando unas plegarias…Hermione con la varita en mano apunto la puerta y vimos a mi hermano apuntar a su prometida.

-Ya…que IDIOTA… Luna lo dijo sin pensar creyendo lo que tanto se empeñaron en esconder…te acuestas con Mi padre… ¡lo embaucaste, lo engatusaste, lo cubriste con la piel de serpiente que poses, y aun así pretendías que te DESPOSARA!… ¡DAME EL ANILLO, golfa!...¡en mi vida te metes en mi camino , si lo hicieras te aseguro que preferirías morirte de lo que tu estúpida y estrecha mente ha hecho!

-¡Suéltala DRACO!...no te comprometas- le dijo mi Madre.

-¡NO ME DES LA ESPALDA DRACO!...esto es culpa tuya- _le increpaba está asustada…, pero se le fue a golpes, él la sostuvo con violencia y la abofeteo, un hilito de sangre le corrió por la comisura, con la ira se giro y apunto sobre su hombro un Avada Kadabra, no pudimos preverlo, ni siquiera él, mi Madre se interpuso, iba dirigido hacia…Hermione, no a Ginny, no a mí, ni a mi madre… grite aterrada al verla caer inerte, Ginny la sostuvo en el aire, pero era demasiado tarde, Hermione la desarmo y la cólera en mi hermano fue mayor y el bramido que salió de su garganta nos estremeció a todas, el amaba a mi Madre más que a nada…mucho más de lo que yo la quería y si yo la quería por sobre todo, no podía imaginar el dolor que vivía si yo misma sentía que el dolor me cimbraba._

Entre leones y serpientes…la serpiente ataco primero.

Hermione, lo trataba de sujetar cuando el anillo cayó al suelo y rodo con rapidez sobre su base solo, Astoria parecía demente, Draco se soltó de la castaña para impedir que siguiera rodando, nada podía detener el grave sonido del metal contra la madera que hizo un surco, Ginny me jalo del cuerpo de mamá, yo lloraba, y no quería irme de ahí, un resplandor nos cegó, Hermione alcanzo a jalar a mi hermano, quien se soltó apenas de Astoria quien se había agarrado de su pierna, las uñas le dejaría marcadas, Ginny sostuvo la mano de nuestra amiga y un "boom" tan fuerte escucharíamos.

Entre leones y serpientes…el león nos jalo a salvo.

Entre la confusión, mi llanto, la ira de mi hermano, las preguntas de Hermione y los ruegos de Ginny fuimos arrastrados. Giraba todo a tal velocidad que mareaba.

-¡1770!- grito mi hermano a la castaña, ella intentaba armar el anillo con lo que la pelirroja le dio. El aire era fuerte, el remolino que se produjo comenzó a soltarnos, Draco intentaba no soltarme, ni a ellas quienes se resbalaban…al final todos fuimos apartados y caeríamos en sitios distintos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.3 Novicia, Prometida y Concubina.**

Luna.

Caí al piso húmedo de piedra, me desperté asustada ver la celda que tenia a mi rededor, ¿Merlín…que había ocurrido?, me levante como impulsada, ni vestido de novia rasgado ya no estaba…tenía una especie de bata larga, pesada y de color beige. Busque un espejo que no encontré.¡¿Dónde estaba mi hermano, Hermione y Ginny?!. Aun era de madrugada, el sol comenzaba a salir, pude verlo en una especie de ventana muy alta, me busque la varita y no la encontré.

Un cordón con cuentitas de madera oscura tenía colgado en un costado, recordé haber visto eso en casa de los Padres de Hermione, me llene de pesadumbre, se suponía que hoy era mi noche de Bodas, tanto trajín para por fin llevar a cabo esa boda para aparecer aquí, sola, en prisión…seguro creyeron que yo mate a mamá y me mandaron aquí y ni cuenta me di...mamá…pobre de mamá. Recordaba que Azkaban era distinta, quizá la remodelaron.

Llore, llore sin consuelo, abrazada de mis piernas sobre la dura cama. Así me encontró una guardiana, seguro un auror carcelario. No hablo, pero me indico que la siguiera en silencio. Meneo la cabeza con ese uniforme de color negro de igual confección al mío.

-Puedo hablar con mi hermano…por favor.- _pedí al salir de mi celda, se sorprendió de que le tocara el brazo para detenerla_- esto es un error, le aseguro que existe una explicación, yo no dispare a mi Madre…yo hubiera detenido el hechizo, juro por Merlín que yo no le lanzaría una maldición imperdonable.

Hizo una seña en su cuerpo, me miro aterrada, y me condujo a una oficina a paso veloz, Yo la seguía, vi desfilar otras chicas como yo, otras con uniforme oscuro y unas mujeres mayores quienes tenían una mirada fija. Ignoraba que una mujer dirigiera la prisión de mujeres en Azkaban aunque después de analizarlo era congruente, seguro a mi tío se le ocurrió. Vaya sorpresa que recibí cuando yo lagrimeando me sonaba la nariz con la manga de mi uniforme dejándome caer en una silla incomodísima desgarbada y hecha yo un manojo de nervios sin pensar que esto era una falta total a las buenas costumbres y a las normas estrictas de las cuales debía saberlo. Sentí cuando mis manos fueron azotadas con una vara de sauce rígida y delgada, me levante y por instinto busque mi varita, no la llevaba.

-¿Buscaba esto Srita Malfoy?- _partida por la mitad mi varita fue expuesta sobre ese enorme escritorio. _ _Me exigieron sentarme derecha y nunca jamás ocurrírseme sonar los mocos con lo que resulto un habito no un uniforme. Y la guardia me lanzo una mirada atroz cuando le llame así, pretendiendo darme otro varazo que yo detuve en el aire._

-Ni se le ocurra pegarme de nuevo… ¡soy una prisionera pero no pueden maltratarme por esto!...exijo que llame a mi tío el Ministro y…

-¡Srita Malfoy!- _una voz fuerte resonó, abrí desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a la profesora Minerva ahí plantada sin que pareciera reconocerme_-

-¡Profesora Mc Gonagall!- _me levante y la abrace_- gracias a Merlín que…

-Me hace el favor de comportarse, no comprendo cómo ha podido hacer semejante locura… ¡no vuelva a repetir esa blasfemia si no quiere ser acusada de brujería y llevada a la orca, jamás lo mencione de nuevo o no podre resguardarla ¿entendió?!...esto es un Convento, no una prisión, la Hermana Josefina no es una guardiana es una celadora…y por última vez usted no está presa es una novicia.

-¡¿Una qué?!

-sinceramente señorita Malfoy esto no puede tolerarse…

-Señora…me case hoy, ¿lo ha olvidado? usted estuvo ahí- _dije con soltura, lo que me valió cuatro varazos que se trasformaron en verdugones._

-Usted no ha salido de aquí en lo que ha durado su preparación desde hace cuatro años…Hermana Josefina hágame el favor de mandar una misiva al Sr. Malfoy para que se presente con urgencia, la demencia de la Srita Malfoy debe ser considerada…aconsejare que tome el camino del matrimonio no tiene facultades para profesar, y créame que le estoy haciendo un gran favor por el honor de su familia.

-¡ ¿Demencia?!...Yo no estoy LOCA!

-Dos semanas de ayuno total, después de sus clases se presentara con la Hermana Mónica y limpiara el recinto de oraciones…No se tolerara otra falta Srita Malfoy, si lo hace, lamentare informarle al Sr Malfoy que la retire del Convento de las Ursulinas, no solo su familia hace generosas donaciones. Mejor ocúpese en aprender y concluir correctamente su deber…su matrimonio esta en puerta y no será usted quien ponga en predicamento nuestro servicio, ¿ha entendido?- _sentí una ligera esperanza, ¿debía ser que me desmaye y apenas me casare con Nevi? _-, debe de tener en claro que no tolerare estas faltas de prudencia, decoro y moral… soy responsable de entregarla con la virtud que se espera así que le recomiendo dejar de pregonar algo que solo en pesadillas ha ocurrido… ¿lo comprendió?

Estaba a punto de decir que a mí no me presionan con eso de la virtud que no poseía porque yo recordaba aun ese hecho, pero la severidad y la vara que me dejo verdugones en la mano me callo, apreté las piernas al pasar por mi cabeza la sola idea que se diera cuenta. Pensando en que vería a mi padre, me dio un vuelco en el estomago, que se agrando cuando esa tarde después de ir a mis clases de teología de la cual ignoraba cuanto me decían, me condujeron a la de bordado y tejido donde me dieron otros cuatro varazos por arruinar algo que debía ser importantísimo y tratado con total delicadeza, pero no evite que se me cayera de las manos y el hilo dorado se descorriera al saber porque.

-¡Srita Malfoy!...¡este es el ajuar de novia que piensa llevar el día de su boda!...el Sr Potter espera una mujer prudente, delicada y que sepa hacer lo correcto con su deber de esposa…

No pude evitar gritar, aprendí a varazos a callarme las opiniones, más cuando me dejaron en claro que en efecto vivíamos en 1770, tenia pavor de ver quien era mi Padre aquí y más con quien debía casarme si no encontraba salida, porque la argolla que Neville me llegara a poner se esfumo de mi mano, y cuando refute ciertas costumbres de las cuales ignoraba por completo al ser una bruja , antes de que en verdad creyeran que estaba demente me mantuve en silencio, y hacia cuanto estaba en mis manos por hacer bien lo que me indicaban. Ofendida de porqué y como creían capaces de dirigir mi vida me dio espanto al no saber de Ginny…y peor aun de Hermione quien defendía a capa y espada la igualdad de géneros.

Ginny

Sentí que alguien me agitaba y gruñí, me removía en mi cama, el calor era notable, pero un escalofrió sentía recorrerme por todo el cuerpo. Entre el sopor escuchaba voces familiares que me dejaron tranquila y supuse entonces que todo era una pesadilla.

Pero esa madrugada fui consciente de que no lo era, y que era más real que la misma vela apestosa que iluminaba mi recamara. Un camisón largo con holanes fue lo que llevaba encima además de una ropa interior por demás molesta e incomodísima. Asome por las ventanas y contemple una plantación de caña de azúcar, mi cuarto no estaba en la madriguera y este sitio en nada se parecía a nuestro terreno. Me vestí con lo que encontré, unos vestidos pesados y ajustados, salí de puntillas, la madera crujió bajo mis pasos y fue la manera que tuve de darme a notar cuando yo bajaba las escaleras y el crujido de una puerta escuche atrás.

-¡Ginevra!, eres tonta acaso, ¿qué haces levantada después de las noches afiebradas que recién pasaste?

-Ya decía yo que si era un sueño, ¡ la bromita que me has jugado Ronald es por demás estúpida, deja le cuente a mamá!- _dije dando vuelta, un salto di atrás y casi caigo a no ser porque me sostuve del barandal al ver a Ron avanzar un tanto azorado, con la ropa arrugada y antigua , el bigote y las patillas pelirrojas se notaban por demás_.

-Ve a descansar, que no estamos para sustos- _me jalo del brazo y me llevo a "mi recamara" yo estaba impávida y aun así me resistía a creerlo_- justo te ha pasado la fiebre, llevas cinco días delirando, diciendo incongruencias y estupideces…tu sabes bien que no podemos darnos el lujo de no asistir a la cena con los Malfoy, ya es hora de que te cases hermanita, nuestras finanzas no son buenas.

-¡¿Casarme…Yo?!...¡¿Con Harry?...estas tu loco!

-Ginny- _dijo este enfadado pero con esa picardía nata_- no seguirás con la idea absurda de ser religiosa, de eso no tienes una pizca, ¿Harry?...solo lo viste una sola vez y eras muy pequeña, además aunque es un buen partido él ya tiene compromiso en puerta, arreglado desde la cuna, ¿te lo conté? Regresa en diez días después de estos años estudiando en Inglaterra… mejor te busco marido Yo antes de que Bill cumpla amenaza de casarte con ese viejo de Snape- _me miro de soslayo y me irrite por ver sus ojos estudiarme de manera incorrecta_-

-¡Deja de mirarme así!

-No seas boba, te conozco mejor que nadie, así que no me vengas con remilgos- _sentí arder mis mejillas y la vergüenza apoderarse de mi_- quítate de la cabeza lo que ocurrió… no soy tonto para saber que es importante conservarte intacta…al menos ahí.

Le di dos bofetadas que sonaron en el silencio, ¡¿pero que estaba diciendo este Idiota?! Pero se soltó a reír por completo y yo me molestaba cada vez más, me metí bajo las sabanas y quise dormirme otra vez, si…si me dormía y despertaba todo sería como antes. Pero el colchón se hundió y me dio terror.

-Gin, mi querida Gin…- _dijo con un dejo de ternura en su voz y su mirada cuando me jalo las mantas, su forma de mirarme me hiso arder las mejillas, ¡¿pero qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?!-_ Yo seguiré queriéndote y estando ahí…ya lo hablamos- _se quedo quieto, y luego se relajo, burlón dijo_- aun no estás tan mal para conseguirte algo mejorcito.

-¡¿Que no estoy tan mal?!- _mi carácter salió a flote al escucharle esto último _-… ¡Tengo dieciocho años, no soy fea y además tu eres mi hermano así que suéltame!

-Claro que no eres fea querida…eso lo sé Yo- _se acerco y yo ya preparaba mi puño por si se atrevía a besarme como vi su intención, pero lo hizo en la frente y se alejo para plantarse de pie a la orilla de la cama_- Bill ya no está dispuesto a postergarlo, no cuando se ha dado cuenta de lo que sentimos…

-¿Sentimos?... ¡¿quiénes?!

-Lo has dicho convincentemente, Gin, repítetelo con insistencia así cuando Bill lo pregunte quedara conforme, el plazo que me dio es cortísimo a no decir de los fondos que no me depositara si no lo hago, así que has milagros con lo que tienes de ropa y concéntrate en que salgamos del atolladero.

-¡Mira Ronald esta bromita ya esta pasándose de tueste, te exijo que termines con este teatro y me regreses mi varita!

-Otra vez…Ginny ese trozo de madera que te encontré en la mano no tiene poder alguno, aunque me divertí mucho al mirarte usarla hace tres noches, hay chicas más jóvenes que tu y con mejor carácter así que te recomiendo sensatez, si, no eres fea pero hay más bellas que tu lo que tienes en ventaja es el apellido y el título nobiliario, negociare la dote y se lo informare a Bill…y ese novio que dices es producto de tus delirios.- _esto último lo diría molesto_- ¡Yo decidiré quien es el Idiota con el que te cases, y lo veré esta tarde, pero no olvides tu promesa, me conoces por las buenas Ginevra, no pretendas conocerme por las malas!

Salió azotando la puerta, dejándome más confundida, aterrada y con un mar de cuestionamientos que me hacían sentirme pequeña. Tenía la mirada perdida a las vigas de madera , ni hambre me dio, no probé bocado de lo que una mulatita me dejo en el buro, casi al anochecer escuche unos toquidos , para entonces comprendí que las palabras de Narcisa Malfoy fueron ciertas, pase saliva, no llore, pero me hice un ovillo al discernir las palabras de mi pelirrojo hermano. ¿Ron y yo teníamos una relación?...me dieron unas ganas de vomitar, ¡este mundo era una pesadilla!...Bill…si…si este existía aquí, y si se oponía era bueno… ¡entonces debía ver a Bill!

-Ginny- _comencé a sudar frio al escucharle cuando paso sin esperar respuesta _- sabes que no soporto discutir contigo, yo se lo difícil que resulta…para mi es el infierno tener que elegir al hombre que te despose, lo sabes…Yo no elegí quererte como te quiero, pero no puedo apartarte de mí. Hagamos el esfuerzo de sobrellevar esto…sé lo que sientes por mí, tus ojos y tu cariño me lo ha demostrado…- _yo no le miraba siquiera, tenía mis ojos bien apretados, rogando para que fuese mentira_-¿estás molesta porque salí anoche?, ¿es eso, verdad?...Gin…debía hacerlo, esa mujer no significa nada, solo es un desahogo…

Fue cuando recordé a Hermione y tanteando y regulando mi respiración pregunte:

-¿Hermione?...llévame a verla Ron y te juro que no recordare lo que has mencionado.- _le tome la mano, una descarga nos sacudió y lo solté de inmediato, él apretó sus puños_.

-¿Hermione?... ¿quién es esa mujer?... ¿Ginny te sientes mal?

Hermione.

Cuando Draco me dijo el año, sentí que nos condenábamos pero debía tener una razón de peso. Caí al barro, este sitio era desconocido para mí, llevaba el relicario que se soltó de las manos de Gin, y el anillo que se monto en el último segundo, creo que fue eso lo que modifico de cierta manera esta época. Yo la había leído mucho antes, y de cierta manera comprendería lo que implicaba. El destello de la libélula se extinguía, le colgué el relicario con el anillo colgando de mi pecho y lo escondí bien. Debí robar unas ropas de una casa a la que entre en silencio. Llevaba mi varita conmigo, pero no me pareció prudente usarla. Debía dar con Ginny, Luna y…Draco.

San Salvadore fue el lugar al que fui enviada, una provincia azucarera, los terrenos eran inmensos entre las cañas de azúcar, el dueño de estas tierras debía ser sin duda un noble, o un comerciante rico, el azúcar en estas fechas era considerado oro puro, la manera en que se enriquecían las familias de linaje a costa de muchas vidas ajenas, cuando se les ocurrió que podían disponer de aquellos que creían inferiores por el color de su piel. Los negros traídos de distintos partes de África, y yo ya sabía que no podía esperar indulgencia, fuimos enviados a una fecha histórica que se basaba en la esclavitud y la separación de castas. No podía esperar que existiera buena voluntad, los blancos creían entonces que no pertenecían a la misma raza humana, sino que eran por muchos objetos de uso para su propio beneficio. Aun entre estos existían dos tipos, los esclavos para uso de campo, trabajos por demás agotadores y los domésticos, si bien estos no labraban la tierra ni se exponían a los duros tratos del capataz o administrador, si a los caprichos del Amo.

No podía pretender buscar a mis padres, ellos aquí no existían, no podían traspasar la barrera que se abrió al ser nosotros magos o brujas. y respecto a esto último debía olvidar mencionarlo o la hoguera me esperaría…Dios…Merlín…Buda…quien sea…por favor que Ginny y Luna no lo intenten. Al menos deberían tener más suerte que Yo al ser de sangre "pura"… para mí no sería fácil acceder a ellas al ser marcada como cuarterona…mestiza. Si debía ser libre pero tenía las restricciones marcadas, y solo tenía de dos para sobrevivir, trabajar en un burdel de la época o ser concubina de un aristocrático, pero si bien yo me consideraba joven a mis 19 años, aquí estaba ya en la edad límite de conseguir la "protección" de un hombre, y eso me indisponía en el acto, cualquiera de los dos casos era casi lo mismo. Ah…y sin contar que para ser elegida de concubina, debía llegar con el himen más que intacto y por mucho que se intente una vez roto es imposible restaurarlo…salvo con magia y si se sospechaba de su uso la muerte. Me escondí por cuatro días lo que duro la hogaza de pan que sustraje con la ropa y me adentre a los cañaverales al saber a quién pertenecían estas tierras.

Aun estaba enfrascada en esto que no me di cuenta de cuánto camine, y que llegue a la hacienda que se levantaba a paso redoblado por docenas de hombres negros. Y la indignación salió a flote al ver a los esclavos ser tratados con despotismo, egoísmo y falta de humanidad. Un niño de escasos cinco años escuálido se le resbalo un gran cubo de agua cerca de los pies de un hombre mulato que le dio un latigazo en la espalda, corrí y tire del lazo y le regrese el golpe al hombre que se enfureció, me abofeteo y mando al suelo. La mejilla se la deje marcada, cortada y sangrante.

-¡Perra!- _bramo y el insulto solo acrecentó mi coraje, cuando me cogía del brazo agarre una piedra del suelo y estaba por usarla cuando una voz nos paro._

-¡Que pasa aquí!...- _gire la vista sin soltar mi piedra, casi me desmayo de ver a…Harry…por favor…por favor que sea el mismo Harry murmure, sin soltarme ese hombre me arrastro y aventó a sus pies_- ¡¿Quién te crees para venir a importunar , irrumpir mi propiedad?!- _trague mi esperanza y mis ganas de llorar al verlo ahí de pie tan soberbio y arrogante_-

-Monsieur…este hombre azoto a ese pequeño…- _alegue pero pareció que debía palabras inentendibles, pareció que el silencio fue general, me arrepentí de lo tonta que me volví…debía recordarlo mejor…no podía hablarle de esa manera aquí, y menos rodeado de su propiedad que era todo aquel que se movía._

-¡Te atreves a dirigirte a mí antes de que yo conceda la palabra!- _el azote fue para mí, no importaba que fuere libre, era un insulto. El mulato le dio un gusto enorme levantarme a señal de Harry…seguimos a este dentro de la casa, me ardía la piel de la espalda por el fuetazo, pero más me dolía quien lo hiso, no evite una lagrima que me limpie sin demostrarle cuanto me hería. Me dejaron caer al piso y el hombre salió, yo me levante enseguida._

-¡No tiene derecho sobre mi!

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?, ¡eres tan estúpida que en los burdeles que trabajas no te has escuchado de mi!

-Yo no soy prostituta- _dije dolida, herida y ofendida_-

-Lo pareces con esa ropa.- _me erguí tan derecha aun con el ardor de la piel-_

-¡Tu no me insultas!...me importa un bledo que seas el dueño de todo esto, me importa un demonio quien seas…Yo te conocí un tiempo y el hombre que admire entes solo es una visión de lo que eres aquí- _escupí con la rabia salírseme sin poder impedirlo, me abofeteo y trastabille_, _pero le regrese la bofetada y bramo tan fuerte que la araña del techo se agito._

-Parece que te han educado con altanería y no te mostraron tu lugar correspondiente…LO HARE YO…y cuando termine sabrás que a mí, no me vuelves a levantar la voz y menos pretender pasar por encima de mis deseos.

Me rasgo la ropa, yo le empujaba, mi varita cayo entre la tela, no podía concebir que Harry…mi querido Harry pretendiera…violarme. Cuando me arrastro y pego el cuerpo al escritorio de madera yo apretaba los dientes para no gritar y aguantar las lágrimas que bajaban, entonces se anuncio una visita urgente. Salió no sin antes advertirme que no se me ocurriera fugarme, puso a un hombre de servicio resguardando la puerta. Debía ser importante quien esperaba porque arreglo sus ropas antes de cerrar. Yo me solté a llorar, si este era Harry… ¿cómo sería Ron?. Hermione…por Dios, como olvidaste esto me repetí. No iba a estar aquí aguardando mi castigo, tome mi varita, compuse la ropa y me monte el vestido sin ponerme a cerrarlo bien. Abrí con un hechizo la cerradura y desmaye al pobre hombre que me vio con terror al usar una varita medio chueca.

Escuche unas voces en un saloncito, estaba por salir cuando ese hombre del fuete me cogió desprevenida y sin consideración me llevo ante la presencia de dos hombres, a uno no lo veía al estar en un sillón de respaldo muy alto, pero Harry pareció que estaba por estallar de ira. Esos ojos que tanto me habían dicho lo que me querían y que siempre, siempre cuidaría de mi al ser familia eran lo opuesto.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡¿Quién la dejo salir?...me azotas inmediatamente a quien lo hizo!

-Lo ha desmayado Sr Potter…

-Un Momento…- _entre el retorcijón que tenia para soltarme vi quien ocupaba el otro lugar y de plano mi suerte estaba negra, o eso lo creí.-_ Ella me pertenece, y solo YO PUEDO DECIDIR QUE SE HACE O NO CON ELLA POTTER.

Draco me miro sin palmo de emoción, pero su firmeza me dio consuelo…quien menos pensé era mi salvación.

-Debía saber que solo a ti se te ocurriría semejante adquisición MALFOY.

-Caprichos que uno tiene…ESPERO que no te hayas tomado libertades NO ME GUSTARÍA que nuestra amistad se vea afectada.- _dijo burlón pero impositivo_-

-¡¿Por una cuarterona?! jajajajajaja… DRACO eres incorregible…aunque no niego que es…interesante.

-Francesa…tiene sangre francesa y ya sabes lo que se dice de estas- _dijo divertido y yo tuve que aguantar las indirectas_-

-Ella es tu…

-Si…y no TOLERO que nadie POSEA lo que no me APETECE ceder.

-¡Sancho!- _llamo a ese mulato que me miraba ladinamente, pero al ver la que Draco le lanzo se aparto_- manda a Xani con ropa adecuada para la…Señora, e indícale donde puede vestirse.- _dicho esto y sin asomo de culpa ofreció un trago a su némesis que ahora parecía su…gran amigo. _– Esto no va a echarnos a perder el momento…hablemos de lo que IMPORTA.

-Hermione no te presentes de nuevo en esas fachas…ESPERO que comprendas tu Idiotez sin NECESIDAD de que se repita.

-Lo lamento Draco…no volverá a pasar- _dije roja de coraje, dolida por lo que ocurrió, incomoda por la mirada de Harry, pero agradecida de que el cielo me lo enviara…solo restaba ubicar a Luna y a Ginny- _

Salimos en un elegante carruaje, si bien no podía darme estos lujos como sabía bien, desvié la cara para que no me viera llorar.

-Te creí más inteligente Hermione, de las tres eras quien lo parecía. Agradezcamos que mi familia goza de los mismos beneficios, si no es que aun más. Mis terrenos colindan con estos, me informe, y creí que sería este lugar a donde pensarías venir. No conté con que sería más rápido, justo pensaba como abordar a Potter cuando me plantara frente a este…¿sigues defendiendo a tu querido Harry?.

-Este no es Harry- _dije con voz ronca, me limpie las lagrimas con las manos_- es lo que se cambio…él nunca seria así conmigo.

-No te engañes.

Luna.

Yo que nunca tuve necesidad de levantar cosa alguna, me pusieron a fregar las baldosas frías de rodillas y con una escobetilla, termine con las manos desastrosas y la dignidad pisoteada. Intente fugarme a la primer semana, pero gracias a una mulata me trunco de caer en azotes pero no me impidió caer de bruces al resbalarme entre tanta tela. La respuesta la encontré en una esclava de nombre Zabé, una niña apenas que doce años de ojos verde mar y morena piel que fregada todo el día la cual me lleno de pesar, era más sensata que yo.

-No llore, son severas pero nuestra vida no es fácil, aun aquí hay temor por lo que ocurre fuera.

-¿Y qué ocurre afuera?...no…no tengas miedo, te juro no decir nada, pero quiero escaparme y encontrar a mi hermano y a mis amigas…esto es una pesadilla, pellízcame, dime que es una mentira…

-La lucha contra la abolición…pero es imposible que lo consigan…con pesar la igualdad no es para todos, alégrese de que goza de buena posición y su familia ha gastado en su educación como se espera. No todas corren con la misma suerte, no para quienes no posen títulos honorarios, buena fortuna o apellido de renombre…no para las esclavas que pertenecemos al amo

-No entiendo…discúlpame…podrías explicármelo….es confuso… ¿quién es tu Amo ?...dónde está tu Madre…porque… ¿porque trabajas aquí?

-Soy Zabé, mi dueño me cedió a la madre superiora por favor que le efectuaron. Mejor así…

-¡Pero si eres una niña!

-No…ya no lo soy.

Me lleno de indignación lo que me conto después, Zabé como tantas mulatas esclavas de esta época fue violada al dar indicios de pubertad a la edad de once años, me dio un vuelco en el estomago lo aceptaba como parte de su deber al ser propiedad del amo, todos teníamos un costo, pero las hijas de blancas eran tratadas con lazos para amasar fortunas, las mestizas o llamadas "cuarteronas" aquellas que eran libres pero que no eran "puras de linaje" por lo tanto su suerte era incierta a cambio de un pago y las esclavas quienes pertenecían al Amo de la casa y con la que disponían a ojos ciegos y oídos sordos de ellas. La rebeldía era castigada severamente, lo mío había sido caricias gracias al abolengo de mi apellido. El escozor me invadió…Ginny era de familia pura igual que yo, pero modesta ¿Dónde estaba si yo termine en un convento?, por mucho tenía esa dulzura e inocencia aun presente que debía de servirle de mucho…rogué por ello…pero Hermione no, era mestiza comprendí entonces que sería una cuarterona, y si de sumisión se trataba carecía por completo de ello…sentí que me faltaba el aire… me imaginaba lo peor.

Desembarcan cada vez más navíos con esclavos según me dijo Zabé, prácticamente agonizantes por las travesías de las que eran sujetos.

-Aun con la lucha del Padre Tom Marvolo Riddle, ese hombre hace cuanto puede, yo le ayudo con frecuencia a visitar enfermos y curarles de la peste que los azota en el camino.- _me dijo con mirada esperanzadora._

¿Esto era una broma?...debía serlo para dirigirse a este como un hombre de fe y de caridad. Pero yo misma lo atestiguaría cuatro días después que fue a visitarme para impedir que los "demonios" se apoderaran de mi alma según la hermana Josefina y encontré consuelo pero también un miedo que se apodero al tener presente que la superioridad de la sangre y la casta era tan importante como no beber agua de la pileta llena de gusanos que a otros no parecía importarles. Para la segunda semana me dirigía con recato y buenas costumbres, pero con la idea de la fuga vislumbre lugares posibles, Zabé se iría conmigo, y cuando ya estábamos subiendo el muro, una voz resonó, comencé a temblar por la chiquilla pensando lo que le ocurriría cuando la hermana Mónica nos encontró en el muro de lado norte.

-¡Bajen de ahí!...Dios, como se les ocurre semejante idea…gracias a señor que fui quien mandaron por usted Srita Malfoy…ha llegado su hermano…-_deje de intentar llegar a la escalona_- el Sr, Draco Malfoy espera en la oficina de la Madre Superiora.

-Hoy nos vamos de aquí Zabé…- _corrí como posesa por los pasillos, Draco …era Draco quien venía, y como fuimos enviados los cuatro, debía saber lo que pasaba, antes de entrar pare, toque y me dieron paso._

_-_No creo necesario que retire a su hermana a estas horas Sr Malfoy…su Señora esposa recomienda que…

-Lamento la irrupción y las horas inapropiadas Madre Superiora, pero debo partir esta misma noche a San Salvadore nuestro padre agoniza…Mi esposa, no tiene voz ni voto en MIS DECISIONES a menos que quiera ser ella la que termine aqui.

-Comprendo… en ese caso haremos una excepción.

Al verme vi un dejo de alivio al reconocerme y yo a él, cuanto agradecía ahora su presencia, sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, pero con una mueca me dijo que no lo hiciera, aquí era importante la soberbia y el denotaba la superioridad. Vestía muy raro, como el atuendo aquel horrendo de Ron en el baile de Navidad. Según las normas no podíamos quedarnos a solas…pero él lo exigió.

Me solté a llorar en su abrazo, el parecía más rígido, pero no me llamo la atención, no esta vez.

-Cálmate Luna, quítate esa ropa y viste de acuerdo a lo que se espera…aquí te traje ciertas cosas inútiles pero que deberás usar.

-¿Pero que ocurrió?- dije moqueando y separándome para verle.

-Ya habrá tiempo, vámonos, no quieto estar un segundo más en este sitio- _me queje cuando me tomo de las manos, quise ocultarle las marcas aun rojas_- ¡que te paso!

Le conté un breve episodio, jamás habíamos tenido tanta confianza, yo no recordaba haberme quejado con él, menos esperar que me diera la razón o crédito.

-¿Draco, tenemos dinero?

-¡Por supuesto!...Luna eso no ha cambiado…

-¿Tenemos esclavos?

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre elfos domésticos?...solo es distinto Luna, ¡ya deja de moquear, compórtate como se debe!…

-¿Hermione y Ginny?, sabes algo de ellas…Dios…que modificamos…

-¡Nosotros no lo hicimos!...-_desvió su mirada a la puerta_- las cosas son diferentes Luna, las clases sociales tienen mayor peso y fundamento, compréndelo, entre más rápido te hagas a la idea mejor para todos, ¿te fastidiaba el que fuera así no?...Ahora debes serlo tu también si quieres ayudarles. Tenemos una cena en dos noches, espero con suerte que Ginevra asista, los Weasley siguen siendo comadrejas pero del mismo estatus social al nuestro…Hermione vive en un buen lugar, mejor de lo que le corresponde...

-¿Pero está bien?...

-¡Ya te dije que SI!... solo aquí podría tomarla como concubina por la estupidez de nuestro Padre…esa mujer carente de sentido común, además de una esposa inútil completamente un estorbo.

-¿Te casaste?

-Yo no me case por voluntad Luna…parece que era un reverendo IMBÉCIL para desposar hace un año a la bruja de Astoria- _mascullo, quise preguntar más pero me callo_-no quiero hablar de esto Luna…confórmate con saber que Hermione está bien.

Pude convencerlo de que comprara a Zabé argumentando que toda señorita debía tener doncella, su precio fue tratado en silencio mientras yo abogaba a cuanto conocía en mi celda con la ayuda de esta en ponerme corsés, medias, enaguas y demás cosas, y si fuera poco martirio un vestido que oprimía el estomago. Cuando llegue mi hermano me esperaba en el vestíbulo, impaciente.

-Espero que valga la pena, su costo fue mayor a lo que suponía.

Yo sonreí y le abrace aunque me aparto enseguida, quise tomar a la niña de la mano pero ni ella ni él me lo permitieron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.4 Trato hecho.**

**Hermione**

Draco se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el viaje, un día completo duro atravesar esos campos, era descabellado pero sin duda posible. No paro, solo cambiaron caballos a medio camino. No dormimos, Yo seguía preguntándome que había sucedido, que era esta magia tan poderosa que pudo cambiar tanto lo que significaba, este año debía ser trascendental. Una hacienda de piedra y techos altos un tanto rustica que seguía siendo construida de igual tamaño que los Potter pero mucho más sobria en los detalles, dejando claro la clase social de sus propietarios se alzaba desafiante. No pude evitar mirar a los trabajadores, eran levantados antes del amanecer, en fila. Yo miraba cada vez más incrédula, cada vez mas devastada. Nunca levantaban la vista al verte pasar…esto era peor que con los elfos domésticos.

Tenía servidumbre hasta para quitarle las botas lodosas y ponerle unas limpias. No les miraba, no los atizo, pero parecían invisibles para Draco. Solo se dirigía al capataz, y a su ama de llaves una mulata joven, bonita, con su ropa limpia llevaba en su cinto un aro grueso con llaves que sonaban delicadamente a su paso. Todos los esclavos iban descalzos, yo quise decir algo pero recordé los azotes, aun me ardía la espalda. El calor era agobiante, pero la ira fue más al ver descender como toda una gran señora a una mujer tan igual a Astoria Malfoy con un vientre abultado, no evite fijarme mucho en este detalle.

-¡Que hace esa MUJER aquí!...no me faltes al respeto a traer bajo MI TECHO a tu concubina!- _chillo, Yo me gire…era cierto…¡no le había preguntado que se supone éramos!-_ quiero que la saques ahora MISMO!...¡NO QUIERO VERLA…NO QUIERO!

-Hermione sígueme…-_dijo sin ponerle atención a la rabieta de su mujer, Yo le mire con odio rotundo, todo esto era su culpa, pero no dejo avanzar sin amenazarle_.

-Si la dejas aquí, te juro que me tiro al barranco con TU HIJO…

Draco, que solo necesitaba escuchar su voz para estallar como volcán, se giro, se encamino a paso veloz y la cogió del brazo con fuerza, ella chillo aun más.

-LO QUE TE PASE A TI, ME IMPORTA UN DEMONIO…pero si se te ocurre atentar contra un MALFOY…me ocupare personalmente de mandar a la orca a toda tu ESTÚPIDA FAMILIA!...¡¿COMPRENDISTE BIEN o sigues tan Idiota?!... No quiero verte, no te presentes cuando yo este, ALÉJATE… ¡HERMIONE se queda el tiempo que YO quiera ¡-_entonces su ira no se controlaba porque me grito_-¡ CAMINA, y no se te ocurra debatirme NADA!

Me tomo del brazo, sentía la rabia que llevaba, porque me comenzó a doler el codo de su fuerza, cuanto sirviente le miro se aparto, Yo lo haría si lo miraba convertido en un torbellino, no tentaba a mi suerte. Me llevo hasta unas habitaciones al final del pasillo, despidió a quienes la limpiaban, solo mirarle lo indicaba, se quedo parado al centro aun apretando la mandíbula y apretándome más. Pero si dejaba que siguiera comprimiendo me fracturaría el brazo.

-Draco…me estas lastimando…puedes…-_me lanzo una mirada furica_- puedes soltarme…por favor.-_me soltó_-

-La ODIO…la detesto sea ella o no…- _me dijo con los puños bien apretados, entonces miro todo y grito_-¡Voy a dormir aquí, así que no quiero QUEJAS!

Salió y sonó su voz por todo el pasillo, pidió su caballo a grito abierto, ni me asome a ver qué pasaba. ¿Y ahora qué?...me pregunte descorazonada, ni loca en pensar fugarme, Draco debía tener mucho resentimiento, ira e impotencia, Al menos este no cambio en nada, así era siempre. Vendrían a traer baldes de agua caliente y a limpiar el piso, claro que no pensaba dormir conmigo de buena gana y menos mugrosa. En esta época no eran muy higiénicos que se diga, por fortuna Draco era chocante y fanático de la limpieza. Aguanto verme con el barro en las faldas al bajar sin cuidado ni delicadeza, mas cuando resbale del escaloncillo y que si no me detiene me voy de bruces.

No me gustaba que se refirieran a mí como Madam, ni que hicieran todo por mí hasta desnudarme, eso ya era mucho. Pero la angustia de que el Amo se enterara y como estaba el caldo hirviendo no era para agregarle más sal. Los vestidos eran más ligeros de los que se usaban en la ciudad, pero aun así incomodísimos. Trajeron ropa de cama, un par de ropa limpia y planchada colgaron en uno de los armarios enormes, trajeron otro de madera oscura donde colgaron ropa de él. Me sentí incomoda, pero ahora no quería pasar un susto, y debía aguantar cuanto fuera con tal de estar juntos, al menos los cuatro de la manera adecuada. Yo sentía esa sangre mía bullir por cuanto tenia de conocimiento por estas fechas y que siempre me parecieron horrendas. Sin más por mi descendencia era ni más ni menos que la amante de un Malfoy…y para colmo este Malfoy al que tanto deteste y solo tolere cuando me saco sin dudar de las manos de Harry…Dios…mi querido Harry… ¿cómo era posible que fuese así?

A las seis de la tarde me llamaron a cenar, lo supe al verlo en esos antiguos relojes que para entonces eran la modernidad. Moría de hambre y no pensaba resistirme. Draco sentado en una enorme y larga mesa, de lado izquierdo a tres plazas estaba Astoria llorosa, que al verme entrar se irguió y trato de aniquilarme con sus ojos azul índigo, yo quería desgreñarla y botarle al suelo esas plumas que usaba. Su ropa era por mucho más exquisita y de la mejor tela, la mía era inferior pero superior a la usanza de las cuarteronas.

Draco no toleraría menos, hasta para reconocer a su "querida" tenía que ser a su manera, y le dio satisfacción ver la reacción de su esposa al verme vestida así, ahí y llegando al lugar que este me indico…a su derecha inmediata. Me dio un vuelco al ver sentado en la otra cabecera a un antepasado de mirada fría y cruel Almerus Malfoy que bien podría parecerse a su propio padre quien demacrado exigió ser llevado a sus aposentos para no toparse conmigo en su mesa. Su "hijo", sonrió aun más. Astoria se levanto después tirando al piso cuanto tenía frente a ella, el rubio siguió cortando su carne del plato diciéndome que el clima era esplendido y dijo a la mulata mayor:

-Encárgate que la señora coma, y si se le ocurre por algo vomitarlo me informas…- _dijo sin voltear a ver a la doncella de esta_.-

Nos sirvieron el segundo plato, comimos en silencio, Yo termine primero, el comía con pasividad, quise retirarme pero debía esperar con pesar a que el concluyera, nunca, jamás levantarme antes que él.

-La historia sirve de algo, ¿no Hermione?...al menos no tendré que decirte lo que "debes" hacer.

-mmmm si…Draco, ¿ Ginny y Luna?...

-Hace rato he contestado una misiva, se donde esta Luna, en dos días salimos de viaje…Ginevra está en otra plantación del sur.

-¿salimos?...Dios…gracias al cielo que están bien- _enarco sus cejas y dejo el cubierto_-

-Debo llevarte a un "sitio acorde", me he dado gusto al traerte y ver la reacción de esas personas, pero no tentare al destino. Estoy cansado, vamos a dormir.

-¿Vamos?...

-No me hagas lamentar sacarte de esa casa.

Cuando llegamos, le mire con ciertas reservas, de tantas habitaciones que había, ¿no podía quedarse en una para él?…eso hacían los grandes señores. Despidió a los lacayos que aun dudaron en salir pero con un grito de este salieron apabullados. El si más comenzó a quitarse la ropa y dejarla en una silla, diciendo aquello que esperaba.

-Prefiero dormir contigo que ya comprobaste lo que puede sucederte si quieres rodar por las calles a fiarme de que la loca de Astoria entre sin que la vea y me degollé. Si es como creo, se ofendería tan solo tocar la puerta sabiendo que tu estas aquí. Soportare tu presencia por saber que perseguimos el mismo fin y somos en realidad lo que somos. ¡Quítate de esa puerta y cámbiate a menos que pienses dormir ahí!

Yo luchaba con los lazos que cortan la respiración, tuve que pedir su ayuda y lo hiso a regañadientes, que felicidad cuando pude respirar.

-Es un mal año Draco, la abolición está a punto de suceder, y…

-Hermione, la abolición tardara siglos en terminar…así que recuerda las fechas importantes en que sucedió, será la manera de mantenernos con vida, Yo me encargare de tener lo necesario, nuestra fortuna en gran medida debió provenir de aquí, así que no permitiré que por una esposa loca, y una amante remilgosa perdamos cuanto se posea…pero debemos hablar de otro hecho.

-¿De qué?

-Tenemos que hablar de tus "obligaciones para conmigo".

-¿Cómo?

-Yo soy responsable de ti, sabes perfectamente lo que implica que te reconozca como concubina…bien…si vamos a sobrevivir en este mundo- _diría con una mueca de incredulidad_- deberás hacerte responsable de MIS NECESIDADES.

-¡¿tus necesidades?! Espera, no…pues quien te crees para disponer de mí…

-No me causa gracia que seas precisamente tu y no la tonta de Ginevra quien al menos preserva su "virtud"- _dijo burlón y socarrón_- no puedo tener una querida de su clase y menos pretenderlo, estaría demente si considero acostarme con "mi esposa" que detesto y no tolero, me causa flojera tener que enseñarle a la dulce Ginny, y para la serpiente que tengo de esposa, necesito una leona de amante que no permita que pasen sobre si…al menos no te intimida y sigues con ese carácter fatal que debes saberlo usar cuando se requiere.

-Así que me mantienes segura para beneficio tuyo…

-¿Qué beneficio tengo al saber con quién te acostaste?...-_se metió bajo las mantas, yo me ponía el largo camisón por detrás de un biombo improvisado que dejaba ver mi rostro_- ¿Acaso no hable claro?...no pienso violentar a mulatas o esclavas como se acostumbra, me da repugnancia imaginarlo, al menos Tu eres inteligente y espero…Hermione, hablo en serio…espero que lo apliques para salir librados lo mejor posible. Luna aquí está comprometida a casarse en una semana, así que le ayudaras aparentar lo que no con el Imbécil de tu queridísimo Potter…

-Madre mía…pero si es un …

-Lo es contigo por considerarte inferior, con Luna será distinto o yo mato a ese Infeliz…además este matrimonio le asegura una mejor posición tras el escándalo de su abuela y lo pensara antes de romper las alianzas de familia… no puedo romper ese pacto hecho desde antes de nuestra llegada, al menos la tendremos cerca.

-¿Y Ginny?...que ocurrirá con ella- _dije sobándome las manos_.

-Ginevra deberá despertar de su letargo de burbuja rosa, sacar las garras que esconde , su posición es muy distinta a la tuya y a la de mi hermana desde luego, por lo tanto buenos modales y lo que debe "saber" tendrán que instruírselo para refinarlo y tomar buen marido…en este caso Tu…que de sobra experiencia tienes- _dijo arrastrando esto, pero ahora me enoje, no se cansaría de restregármelo_- aun no trato con Weasley…no sé cómo sea aquí…pero no dudo que sea estúpido…

-¡Ron!...debo…

-Ni se te ocurra darme la espalda Hermione… sabes bien que soy el único en quien a tu pesar deberás confiar. Fingiré que nunca se acostaron…fingiré que eres una lindura de persona llena de virtudes…pero no fingiré castigarte si me faltas.

-¡¿Y que gano Yo?!...tú no eres más "puro que Yo"- _estaba que no podía concebir esto, podría patalear, gritar, llorar solo para que Draco se burlara de mi.- _a saber que mañas te pegaron- _dije argumentando su relación con esa bruja horrenda de corazón, porque debía reconocer que era por mucho hermosa_-

-Seguridad, Respeto en TU AMBIENTE, comida, vestido y dinero para que vistas y vivas sin que me des vergüenza…serás MI MUJER… te evitare trabajar en un burdel o dejarte pedir limosna. Te aseguro una vida acorde…Tengo poder, dinero y abolengo, algo que aquí y en otro mundo es fundamental para subsistir…¿o quieres visitar a Potter o a un Weasley que no te conoce?- _sabia donde era mi dolor y lo usaba, pero también Yo sabía las manías que tenia…en gran medida por Luna, si íbamos a estar en esto, no iba a ser tan fácil…_

-Darás mejor trato a los esclavos que poses- _tomo asiento en la cama mirándome fijamente con sorna y burla reflejada_- mejor comida, mejores condiciones de sobrevivir…la fortuna de tu familia sufrió un grave déficit en 1772 por el PÉSIMO manejo de TU PARIENTE…Yo te ayudare a la administración y a los cambios progresistas que te beneficiaran y podrás regodearte de haberlo hecho TU SOLO, tu producción de la caña se verá beneficiada A CAMBIO QUIERO un lugar seguro para que acuda Ginny cuando lo necesite, tienes razón en algo… su carácter es fuerte, es valiente, pero ignora muchos hechos.

-Nunca te mencione que tenias derecho a pedir Hermione…por el contrario deberías AGRADECERLO.

-El enemigo puede dormir a tu lado Draco, me salvaste sí, pero yo lo hice mucho antes y no solo una vez… CARECES de conocimiento en historia muggle por considerarla menor, Yo podre trabajar en un burdel y ganarme el pan, en "algo" debe de haberme servido mi "amplia experiencia"- _dije con malestar pero con intención al ver su reaccion,_ _gruño_-pero TU solo sabes gritar, ordenar y pedir, quizá entonces seas TU quien acuda a la benevolencia de Harry y no esté a la tuya como esperas-

-No me provoques Hermione…-_me encamine decidida apuntando con mi varita que saque de pecho y me la jugué apuntando al anillo_-

-Tus manías no debieron cambiar, así que para pensar TOLERARME de amante significa que lo debiste de haber considerado hace días, eso está claro, ni yo soy tonta ni tú eres un santo… hablemos claros, puedo ayudar a Luna en lo que pides, puedo hacerlo conmigo misma para que tu "honor masculino" no se vea ofendido, pero quiero que prometas ayudar aun a costo de oro si Ginny lo NECESITA y a mí me trataras con respeto y como igual cuando nadie ajeno lo vea.

-No puedo evitar que su familia decida hacer con ella lo que les plazca…Y desde luego que no somos iguales Hermione.

-No…no eres tan poderoso- _ironice_- pero si tendrás los medios para influenciar sobre estos a cambio de favores tuyos. Si haces lo que te pido, te juro encontrar la manera de liberar la libélula antes de que muera y sea aun más terrible nuestro destino y ceder a lo que te apetezca de las puertas hacia dentro si lo pides de buen modo- _se mordió el labio y me miro de arriba abajo_- darte lo que necesitas y si es necesario adivinar tus pensamientos si el trato es justo. Pero lo que yo haga sin faltarte de las puertas a la calle no me no impedirás.

-ESAS SON IDIOTECES…aquí no tienes voz ni voto, ninguna mujer lo tiene- _pero no vacile en comenzar a invocar un hechizo_- anda usa la varita para que seas acusada de herejía…

Se la tire a los pies, el sonrió burlón creyéndose triunfante, pero entonces volví a convocar el mismo hechizo sin esta y el anillo en su base comenzó a ponerse al rojo vivo…

-Quieres que seamos infelices todos…bien…Monsieur estoy para servirle. Sabes como Yo que si aun puedo hacer magia es porque soy quien puede liberar la maldición de tu familia.- _el anillo en sus ¾ partes del aro estaba rojo…me asuste como él, pero sin duda lo llevaría hasta el fin._

-¡Esta bien!...Trato Hecho, nunca desecho- _se recostó de lado de mala gana después de sellar con un apretón de mano, yo sonreí aliviada y me metí dándole la espalda.-_ Me provocas maldecirme el haberte sacado…

-A mí tener que soportarte…

-¡No me jales las sabanas!

-Olvidaba que eras Amo de estas.

-¡Duérmete!

**Ginny**

Evite a Ron lo más que pude, al principio lo atribuyo a "mi debilidad" por la enfermedad apenas librada, me la pasaba nerviosa y expectante de sus movimientos, los días siguientes no se presento a mi habitación y eso me relajo. Pero él estaba distraído, muy pensativo como hoy que he bajado a desayunar, escuche otra voz, ¡era Bill!, ambos se levantaron de sus sillas, Merlín, que alegría y que alivio sentí.

-¡Bill!

-¡Ginny!, pero mírate nada más, que hermosa te has puesto.

-Que alegría siento… al tenerte aquí- _dije sin pensar, mi hermano me aprisiono con fuerza._

-¿Podemos desayunar?, o seguirán ignorándome.-_satirizo riéndose_-

-Buenos días Ron.

-Buenos días querida…hermana.

Que tranquilidad sentí al creer que Bill seria igual, ese hermano mayor, divertido, aventurero y sensato, que me escucharía y me ayudaría.

-Esta noche vendrá a cenar tu prometido querida- _dijo el mayor tomando un sorbo de café en una tacita minúscula_- espero que NO EXISTA problema alguno, se ha tratado tu Boda para la semana entrante y…

-¡¿Qué?!...pero Bill yo creí que…

-¡Ronald!-_grito_-¡te pedí que le MOSTRARAS lo que se esperaba de ELLA!

-LO SABE…solo está jugando, no seas tan IDIOTA…te aseguro que sabe como…tener la atención de un caballero tan correcto como Neville Longbottom.

-¡¿Neville?!...NO…eso no puede ser…

-¡Ginevra, siéntate!

-Bill- _dijo Ron con voz grave_- no levantes la voz…

-Parece que esta señorita no sabe lo que se espera, bien, si no fuiste capaz de indicárselo lo hare Yo…

-¡NO!- _se levantaron con violencia, Bill era un poco más alto que Ron, pero ambos se miraron fijamente, yo no comprendía._

-Yo…yo- _carraspee para tener su atención_- Bill no te enfades, desayunemos, muero de hambre y seguro ustedes también, seguro es por lo de las fiebres que olvido un par de cosas…

-Eso espero Ginny, eso espero…- _entonces me estudio con cuidado, sentí que mi corazón se agitaba_-es una verdadera lástima tener que desprendernos…de ti…

Mas descorazonada no podía estar, comencé a sentirme tan perdida, la reacción de Bill me dejo claro que mi idea de acudir en su auxilio debía desecharla…por lo que siguió cuando me mando llamar al despacho cuando yo estaba "preparada" para conocer a mi "prometido", Merlín, ¿donde estaban Luna y Hermione?...¡como podía siquiera pensar en Neville!...pero la doncella que apretada los listones del corsé me saco de mi pesar al comprimirme las costillas , yo iba temblando como hoja que no sabe a dónde correr, escuche la campanilla indicando la visita, y la música y el olor de las flores que mi hermano dispuso .

Toque y me dio paso, alguien me miraba en el fondo del pasillo, no quise voltear a verlo, era Ron, podía sentir esos ojos azules añorándome, previniéndome, debía alejarme de esta casa, de mis hermanos, debía tener una salida. Me sentía como el venado al que los Leones acorralan antes de devorarlo.

-Toma asiento querida…quiero saber un par de cosas antes de que el conde Longbotton se presente ante ti…-_afirme con una mueca, no podía articular palabras_- sabes la necesidad de este enlace, nuestra familia aun goza de buen nombre, la fortuna no es del todo con ella, en medida se debe a unos negocios que no prosperaron, para tu fortuna aun tenemos los cañaverales y la mansión en Londres, y la prórroga para acallar los rumores de nuestra bancarrota con esta alianza, él no es tonto, pero quedo prendido de ti y para el caprichoso Conde y la buena suerte de nosotros entablo amistad con Ronald en una reunión en casa de nuestro amigo Harry Potter.

-¿Harry…Harry esta aquí?- _dije con siento anhelo…cuando supiera, cuando me viera se acordaría de mi, el me amaba…yo a él…-_

-Desde luego que no, Ginevra, por favor no me colmes la paciencia…

-Solo…solo era curiosidad.

-¿Sigues siendo virgen…cierto?- _me puse roja, me ardía las mejillas y me sentí por mucho incomoda-_

-¡Eso no tienes porque saberlo!

-Desde luego que debo… estoy entregando una hermana virtuosa…lo que haya hecho Ron para instruirte no me compete, debías tener cualidades sobre otras candidatas en conquistar el corazón del afamado Conde, la inocencia y pudor que muestras es un arma poderosa, y si le sumamos tu "educación" tendremos ganada la gracia de este y por ende la buena fortuna, así que contéstame o quieres que mande traer al buen doctor Thomas para que me lo diga.

-¡Me estas ofendiendo Bill!...Ron y yo no hemos hecho nada!- _lo dije con vergüenza, coraje y dolor por la manera en que era tratada…un objeto- _¡y en dado caso sería tu culpa!- a punto estaba de lanzarme a llorar-

-Perfecto…vamos.

Me cogió con suavidad, me dio un beso en la mejilla y más ganas de liberar mis lágrimas me dieron, pero me dijo que las guardara para conmover al Conde. Trinaba de coraje, pero también temblaba de miedo.

La reunión se dio con el protocolo que obligaban, Ron fue quien sin soltar su vaso de vino me presento como la cosa más perfecta que haya hecho la tierra, era espantoso escucharles, Neville se mostro muy cortes, galante y respetuoso. Pensar en él era pensar en Luna y en su romántica historia de amor en otro tiempo, y entonces pensaba en Ron y en Hermione tan apasionados y tan arrebatados, y pensaba en mi y en Harry, en esa dulzura, en ese trato tan humano y dulce y sereno lleno de picardía y complicidad. Me mantuve callada casi toda la velada, mis hermanos y Neville se veían complacidos por mi "prudencia", pero yo lo hacía para no soltarme a llorar, me despedí cuando considere que ya no soportaba más. Mi ajuar de Novia estaba en camino, y yo solo debía ocuparme en "ser feliz". Comprobé por sus comentarios que Neville era muy cerrado y lleno de prejuicios con lo que la "decencia" y el buen nombre dictaba.

-Nuestra querida Gin, es la joya de nuestra Familia, un verdadero cofre lleno de virtudes- _enfatizo Bill, Ron bebió de un trago su copa_-

-Eso he escuchado, me han dado excelentes referencias así que pediré se agilicen los preparativos, necesito un heredero a la brevedad.- _hablaban como si no estuviera ahí al lado de ellos_- el fundamental para la seguridad de nuestro papel en la corona.

-Sin duda lo tendrá. Un varón.- _puntualizo mi hermano mayor como si fuese una orden para mí_- sano y fuerte, mi Madre dio cinco hombres antes que Ginny, así que está demostrado la buena semilla y casta.

-Tanta felicidad me abruma- _dije levantándome, ellos lo hicieron también_- espero que me disculpen…estoy…agotada.- _lo que en realidad quería decir era "asqueada"._

Entre a mi habitación, y solo cruce la puerta me lance a la cama a llorar sin importarme la doncella que estaba plantada como estatua a un costado.

-No llore señorita, arruinara el vestido- dijo la mulata sin verme a los ojos-

-Soy tan infeliz, me tratan como si fuera mercancía- solloce, me levante para quitarme el vestido y que la mujer fuera a descansar.- soy egoísta en quejarme cuando tú debes estar aquí sin cenar… yo termino de quitarme esto, necesito espacio, ve a descansar.

Me dormí después de un rato con Harry en mi mente, esperando ver a Luna mañana, al menos me había enterado de eso, y quizá supiera de Hermione. Antes del amanecer sentí un cuerpo tibio sobre el mío, tenía mucho sueño, pero sentí unos labios sobre los míos…

-Despiértate Gin…- _escuche entre un susurro, yo entre mi sueño y la oscuridad pensé que era Harry, y entonces suspire y deje que me besaran el cuello largamente y que con tranquilidad recorrieran el camisón _- mi Gin…mi querida Gin.- murmuraban.

Entonces sentí sus manos sobre mis senos, recorriéndolos, suspire por la sensación, sus labios volvieron a los míos, y fui mas consiente…¡este no era Harry!, desperté por completo.

-Sabia…sabía que no olvidaste lo que produzco a tu cuerpo…eres tan bella- _murmuro y yo lo empuje con fuerza, aun con la oscuridad me zafe_- me gusta este juego- _dijo divertido, ¡pero yo no jugaba!_

Me jalo entre mi resistencia, yo le pedía que me soltara, que aclarara sus pensamientos, que no podía estar haciendo esto.

-No grites Gin…despertaras a Bill y no quiero que sea este quien te muestre lo que debes saber…si yo te he dicho ya cuanto necesitas…por favor Gin…no me rechaces, no lo hagas…no tu.

-Ron…Ron…por favor…por favor, reacciona, esto no es posible, tu…- me cogió de la cintura y me arrastro bajo él.

-Es tu última clase…sabes, querré matarlo cuando te tome…cuando te recorra la piel- _dijo con rencor, pasando sus manos, yo me quede muda, intentaba zafarme pero él me sostenía, me saco el camisón algodón blanco_- no dejes que te desnude con prisas, no…debe disfrutarse…hueles mucho mejor que antes, me agrada.-

Me besaba con parsimonia los hombros, yo no podía quitarle de encima, espanto sufrí cuando se incorporo un poco y se desnudo, no podía y ni quería verlo, al menos eso no dejaba ver la oscuridad, pero si sentiría la excitación que denotaba y yo le alejaba con ambos brazos, pero el alejo mis brazos amarrándolos sobre mi cabeza, se lo haría difícil, a pesar de todo debía guarda un sentimiento por mi si se portaba paciente.

-Cuanto quisiera…tenerte Gin- _diría en susurros_- si no fuera por ese estúpido de Neville…te tendría para mí solo.

Zafo mis manos, sus caricias eran sutiles pero a mi pesar despertaban el cuerpo, nunca había hecho esto, nunca había sentido esto, un escalofrió me cimbro, no pude evitar gemir con sus labios sobre mis senos, y cuando el gruño y quiso llevar mi mano a su miembro, me opuse, lo avente con fuerza y me puse a sollozar.

-Shu…shu…ya…tranquila…

-Ron, no pueden hacerme esto- _dije cubriéndome con la sabana_- son mis hermanos, debían velar por mí.

-Gin…te aseguro que Bill no se portaría tan consecuente contigo. Y lo hacemos por ti, para que no te aterres del acto y no haya duda de tu feminidad al criarte entre puros chicos.

-¿para que no me aterre?...que se supone que debo sentir si mi hermano se siente con libertad de manosearme…

-Yo no te manoseo…te acaricio como te gusta…además Ginevra te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me eligió de los demás, así que no comprendo tu maldito cambio de opinión… Me arrastraste a tus caprichos, a tus deseos, bien, te he permitido demasiado, ME LO DEBES… ¡escuchaste bien!

-¡YO NO HARE NADA CONTIGO! salte de mi cuarto!

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que has hecho?- _encendió la vela, se ponía los pantalones y me miraba irritadísimo_-

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-No querías ser amante, querías ser esposa…bueno te he conseguido un marido, mejor de lo que tu hubieses logrado…mi parte del trato ya esta…y porque te conozco mejor que nadie vivirás como siempre deseaste…bien Ginny, pero así te empeñes en negarlo, con nadie, escúchalo y grábatelo…con nadie sentirás como conmigo…y de eso me he encargado YO…para demostrarte que también consigo lo que quiero- _salió dando un portazo que resonó como eco_-¡FELICIDADES BILL!

Muy temprano salimos con baúles llenos, la fiesta seria en la mansión Black en un condado cercano a San Salvadore, no les hable a ninguno de los dos, Ron iba molesto, Bill relajado. Pero era largo e incomodo y puse atención a un comentario de ambos.

-Draco no cambiara ni volviendo a nacer, es un dolor de cabeza para su Padre…

-Al menos la mujer lo vale- _exclamo Ron_- según Harry estuvo a punto de comprobarlo, para su mala suerte llego Draco jajajaja

-La ha llevado a su casa y la pobre de Astoria debió aceptarlo…¿es francesa cierto?

-Su abuela lo era según le conto Draco a Harry…tiene un nombre un tanto peculiar, pero dicen va acorde a ella…Hermione Granger. Dudo que este, pero todo puede pasar…se escuda de su abolengo para pasar por alto las buenas constumbres- ¡quería cachetearlos!- cosa que a mí me da igual.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Ronald- _rieron y yo les mire con rencor, escuchar quien era la concubina de Draco me dio risa y esperanza, ¿pero entonces que opinaría de lo que paso con Ron?, y cuando se toparan…esto era detestable._- Ginny sabrás que hoy es importante la nobleza estará presente, la que vive aquí desde luego, he gastado una verdadera fortuna para tu vestido, pero no podemos demeritar la ocasión, estarán los Potter y los Malfoy entre otros.

-Creo saber lo que se espera- _dije irritadísima, Ron me miro furico_- créanme que no pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo que ustedes dos más del tiempo necesario, si por mí dependiera me casaba hoy mismo.- _le sostuve la mirada_-para no verles más.

-Compórtate quieres- _dijo Bill_- das mucha importancia a lo que no lo tiene… ya no pareces un chico, y eso es gracia a Ron, así que no te quejes.

-No…si no me quejo…¡ACASO NO VEN LO AGRADECIDA QUE ESTOY!

Levante la voz salvaguardada al ver quien me esperaba en la entrada de esa fortaleza majestuosa. Bill quiso detenerme, Ron me sostuvo con fuerza del brazo pero yo me solté, no les convenía a ellos pasar por patanes, de mi podrían decir que era un capricho, subí lo más rápido que pude los peldaños, este vestido me impedía haber llegado antes, y sin más me abrace a esa menuda figura.

...Luna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 5 frente a frente**

**Luna**

Yo creí que vería a Hermione al llegar a la mansión Black, pero mi hermano me dijo que no, que ella estaba en otro sitio, en el barrio más elegante del condado de Le Vaill lugar de los _affranchis, _a tres calles de donde estábamos.

-No podrá quejarse, la he colocado en la zona más alta de su gente.

-¿Pero no podrías llevarla a vivir con nosotros?

-No seas tonta, nosotros pertenecemos a los _grands blancs _y si bien es común que los señores tengan una concubina no se permite que estas vivan con uno, tienen su casa donde uno va y…convive. Nunca mostrar en público tu amistad con ella, compréndelo Luna, tú tienes indulgencia y los ojos puestos por lo que se cuenta de Potter. Al menos ten presente que la posición de Ginevra le permitirá acercarse a ti.

-¡Pero yo quiero ver a Hermione también!

-La veras, pero con discreción…Hare lo necesario para que su boda sea el mismo día… y cuando las cosas mejoren llevarla a San Salvadore que está a un dos días de distancia.

-¡¿Quien más se casa?!- _yo sentía ya mi corazón desfallecer_-

-Te lo digo de una vez para que te vayas haciendo a la idea, Ginevra se casara con Neville.

Aquí estábamos las dos abrazadas en la puerta de entrada, Ginny estaba tan asustada como Yo, podía sentirlo. Creí que al menos la pasaría mejor pero temblaba, Yo tenía un nudo en la boca del estomago… ¿Cómo decirle con quien me casaba? Yo sabía cuánto amaba a Harry, pero entonces cuando me dijeron que ella se casaría con…Neville…con mi Neville pase todo el regreso llorando. Draco nos llamo al despacho, después de saludar a los pelirrojos acompañado de un pariente nuestro llamado Simón Balck alego asuntos importantes que atender y dejo al dueño de la casa y los primeros huéspedes en el salón recibidor, nos soltamos y nos dirigimos ahí entre los vestidos amplios que chocaban con todo.

Al entrar nos dejamos caer en unos taburetes, y las dos sollozamos a gusto, abrazadas una a la otra. Draco parecía irritable pero yo sabía que le conmovía si no nos hubiese dejado a expensas de las miradas.

-Luna, sabes lo que me fastidia esta manía de ustedes las mujeres…llorar, como si con eso arreglaran algo. Ginevra da gracias que Neville es fácil de manipular respecto a esta faceta de moralidad que presenta y que seas tú quien despose y no otra mujer.

-Podría haber sido Luna- _dijo hipando y yo me encogí en mi sitio, limpiándome el rostro con los pañuelos que nos tendió.-_ ella lo quiere y yo no siento nada más que cariño pero como están las cosas dudo que sea el mismo.

-¿Deseas mejor quedar al cuidado de tus hermanos?

-¡NO!- _dijo alarmada._

-Ocurre algo Gin- _le diría, al verla pálida, Draco comprendió porque murmuro algo._

-Saben que, yo no soy quien para explicarles estas cosas, se los dirá Hermione, después de que vean que comienza a rondar el coñac y los puros se desaparecen, Luna sabe dónde ir la mulatita es más lista de lo que supuse, irán con ustedes mi lacayo Honore Yo iré por ustedes antes del amanecer. ¡Y por Dios dejen de chillar!

Que pérdidas nos sentíamos, los preparativos de la fiesta y el estar acompañadas nos sirvió de consuelo, preferimos hablar de lo que sentíamos hasta estar con Hermione de cualquier modo el trajín y el no tener privacidad completa nos lo impedía.

Note un Ron distinto, si bien poseía ese buen humor no dejaba estar atento a los movimientos de Ginny, al principio me pareció normal si mi propio hermano lo hacía conmigo, pero por un segundo que pareció no notarlo observe con que fervor la miraba, gire a ver a la pelirroja y esta se sonrojo y me sonrió nerviosa.

Cuando el banquete se anuncio y los _grands blancs _inundaban los salones, sentimos el corazón bombear, y digo sentimos porque no solo escuchaba mi propio corazón, anunciaron la llegada del Conde Longbotton y del Duque Potter. Y los vimos dirigirse a saludar a la comitiva para después llegar a donde estábamos, Ginny no evito mirar a Harry como yo no lo pude remediar mirar anhelante a Nevi. Ron lo observo pero Draco también, y fue quien corto el aire espeso.

- Tengo el honor de presentarles a mi hermana, la baronesa de Sliterin, Luna Malfoy.- _dijo al posicionarse a mi lado, discretamente sostuvo a Ginny y la aparto antes de que Ron la cogiera, Harry se veía complacido y eso me produjo malestar, celos al ver como Neville miraba a Ginny, pero ella solo sonreía apenas, comprendí que su conflicto era mayor._

Cuanto detestaba ver entre la gente a Astoria quien orgullosa y sin importarle que no debía mostrarse en público con la muestra de haber copulado para quedar preñada lo hiso un momento para martirizarnos.

-Deseo lo mejor para ustedes queridas, que sean dichosas como Yo lo soy.- _dijo antes de que Draco la sostuviera elegantemente del brazo y la desapareciera. Ella lo hizo para vernos ahí en esas condiciones, abrumadas, conflictuadas y con el veneno en su mirada de felicidad_.

Yo busque la manera de quedar a solas con Neville, quizá muy dentro de él me recordara, como podría olvidarme si yo había sentido un amor profundo y una complicidad única. Tropecé accidentalmente con él quien me sostuvo con presteza, cuanto significo ese roce para mí, pero el pareció no advertirlo.

-Mi querida baronesa, sin duda lo que se dice de su belleza no es mentira…sin duda mi apreciable amigo Harry Potter estará complacido.- _dijo al momento que Harry y Ginny se aproximaban, ella se veía triste pero lo disimulo entre su cándida sonrisa_-

-Felizmente complacido mi querido amigo, al menos agradezco el pacto de cuna, mis Padres previeron lo que me aguardaría, sin duda la mejor opción. Más la suerte le acompaña, la querida Ginny es sin duda una señorita encantadora, además de hermosa.-

Draco venia rojo, ni caso hiso a los llamados de otros señores blancos, solo se disculpo rápidamente, llego hasta el tío Simón quien afirmo, y a una seña los coñac y los puros comenzaron su desfile, Ron filtreaba con unas señoritas que se encontraban alagadas por su cortesía, pero no dejaba de estar pendiente de Ginny, esta cuando se disculpo para ir a refrescarse "después de tantas emociones" cuando todo mundo hablaba de nuestras bodas y lo fantástico que resultaba el acontecimiento salió sonriendo , pero yo sabía que lo que estaba por suceder era que lloraría apenas cruzara la puerta.

No pude zafarme como ella, debí abanicar las pestañas y contestar preguntas de las maravillas de mis clases a las señoras blancas que me miraban entre fascinadas y envidiosas por no poder colocar a sus hijas tan "magistralmente", si Luisa era por mucho hermosa y dedicada o si Samanta era la encarnación de la perfección entre la decencia, prudencia y los bordados de estilo francés. Se rumoro de la concubina insolente de mi hermano, quien se atrevía a salir a la calle sin detenerse y dar paso a ellas o sus propias hijas.

-Debe ser terrible para Usted baronesa que esa mujer pisara la hacienda de su familia…si Lord Agus su antepasado supiera se revolcaría el buen hombre en su tumba…Mi pobre sobrina estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo por este hecho tan lamentable.

-Es un encanto de mujer, realmente no me causa ofensa alguna, en dado caso más me da jaqueca su sobrina, si me disculpan.

La cara que puso cuando conteste, yo sonreí ahora si con gusto, Harry quien estaba a dos pasos giro incrédulo al escucharme, me importaba ya poco lo que opinara, si rompía el compromiso mejor para mi, Neville me miro serio y horrorizado pero la risa de Potter al verme pasar como el viento sin inmutarme trajo la atención a ellos. Ya quería irme de allí así fuera unas horas, buscaba a Ginny, después de un rato de búsqueda la encontré. Ron se atusaba su melena al verme se sorprendió pero volvió al acto de ser encantador, Draco que supongo venia de apaciguar otra rabieta de su mujer legal, paro, miro el reloj y haciendo un esfuerzo de contener su ira acumulada llego a nosotros tres.

–mi buen amigo Weasley, tenemos mucho que ponernos al corriente, vayamos a tomar el mejor coñac que este condado haya probado jamás…dejemos a las señoras hablar de bordados y sombreros inútiles, enfrasquémonos en lo importante, negocios.

**Ginny**

Harry no mostro pisca alguna de emoción al verme, salvo lo que da ver a un pariente que se estima. Yo hice platica y me contesto con gracia y educación, pero no dejaba de mirar a Luna, Ron no dejaba de mirarme a mí y Neville de sonreírme tímidamente entre la plática de Bill quien parecía decirme lo contento que estaba por mi conducta sutil. Pero me dio pena al ver como se refería a los negros y mulatos, refiriéndose a estos como ganado necesario para los beneficios mayores. Me conto como si fuese gracia lo que ocurrió cuando Hermione llego a sus cañaverales, solo como la atajaron y lo insolente que fue, dándole un castigo "momentáneo". Ron y el reían por algo más, eso lo sabría por ella y entonces me lamente querer ser recordada si este Harry era muy distinto.

-Yo considero que es una brutalidad, espero que no necesiten de su ayuda Sr Potter.

Ron me reprendió, pero Harry lo tomo con gracia, diciendo que solo era una chiquilla que no sabía del mundo y los menesteres, pero me recomendó no repetirlo si no quería causarle un conflicto a mi fututo consorte. Salí desconociendo a esos dos hombres que eran déspotas, arrogantes, vulgares y pretenciosos cuando se quedaban solos con "gente confiable".

Estuve un rato refrescándome en una terraza de uno de los salones más alejados, el cuarto destinado para esto estaba lleno de mujeres odiosas, las miradas que me lazaban y los comentarios fuera de lugar me molestaban, ahí me encontró Ron quien cerró las puertas.

-Ron, por favor…no comiences.

-No sé de que hablas Gin.

-Estoy cansada, fastidiada de esta gente, de todos…hice lo que me pidieron, déjenme en paz.

-¿Aun no comprendes Gin?...- se adelanto y yo me escurrí a un lado contrario-

-Busca una esposa adecuada, para eso tienes gracia- _dije molesta por su intención de cogerme la cintura_- ¡pero déjame en PAZ!...si Hermione lo supiera se lamentaría tanto- _dije sin intención, me di cuenta de mi error porque Ron se sintió interesado_.

-Vaya…quizá luego recurra…por ahora no deseo más que estar junto a ti.-_no pregunto como la conocía, yo creo era por las copas que bebió._

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-No grites…pueden oírte y entonces que te quedara…- _era lo que deseaba, lo advertí en su mirada…que todo se derrumbara_ _y solo quedaría bajo su protección, nadie más se atrevería a mostrar interés por una mujer que provoco a su hermano, él podría seguir su vida, pero yo estaría marcada, desterrada, humillada y no podría entonces pensar en estar frente a Luna, ni Hermione tendría poder sobre Draco para lograr acogerme…yo aun no lo sabía._

Quise escupirle y maldecirle cuando presa del pánico me jalo a él, pero deje que me besara, sus labios eran suaves, pero esta sensación de vergüenza me invadía, recordé entonces a este Harry, seguro que no vería nada malo en lo que hacíamos si por ende él parecía interesado en violentar de otra forma aquello que le apetecía. En algo tendría razón Ron, tanto había "educado mi cuerpo" que el cosquilleo que producía su solo contacto me hacía temer lo que pudiera ocurrir si yo navegaba más a la deriva. Me beso con fuerza, yo le mordí y me aleje corriendo. El aleteo de mariposas que yo recordaba tan solo ver esos ojos verde esmeralda parecía tan lejano.

-¡Ginny!- _escuche como eco, pero no distinguí y no pare hasta que al dar vuelta me tope con alguien y caímos de bruces_.

-Gin…te buscaba… ¿te sientes bien?...

-¡¿Yo?!...¡Luna!

-No deberían andar corriendo, se podrían lastimar_.- Escuchamos la voz de Ron quien venía sonriente, atusándose un poco el cabello pelirrojo, me levanto de la cintura y me solté inmediatamente, sonrió en una mueca, lo mismo hizo con Luna quien le miro fijamente y luego a mí arrugando sus cejas._- tan lindas señoritas no pueden vagar solas…si algo les ocurriera sería lamentable.

-Mas lamentarían quien lo considere- _contesto la rubia_- quizá se topen con una bruja o peor aun una serpiente.

-Si fuese una bruja se quemaría en la hoguera- _dijo divertido_- una serpiente mmm…si es como usted lo permitiría.

Draco llego y al ver esto se lo llevo, pero no pudo evitar que Ron se despidiera efusivo de nosotras dos…ahora le sonrió galante a Luna, tenía su atención, pero su rose en nuestras manos nos puso nerviosas y al rubio preocupado.

Salimos por la puerta de servicio, no sin antes cambiar de atuendo, no mencionamos lo que paso con Ron, queríamos correr de ahí. Solo dar vuelta a la primera calle caminamos apresuradamente, un hombre alto de piel oscura y la niña nos dirigían. Nosotras llevamos capas con capuchas, entramos por el traspatio, el barro ensuciaría las enaguas del vestido, pero no íbamos a detener marcha, vimos en el pórtico trasero a una mujer negra y gruesa que tendió una alfombra de paja enlazada y mando a la cocina a los acompañantes, yo quería correr y esconderme dentro para no salir nunca.

**Hermione**

Cuando Draco me trajo aquí sentí tal alivio de no tener que ver a esa bruja de Astoria, pero me sentía sola y apartada de la gente que yo quería. Una mujer negra quien se veía de carácter recio y fuerte fue a quien elegí sobre otras para compañía, era una sacerdotisa según me conto después, seguidora del vudú, creencia religiosa que era común entre los esclavos, sus raíces africanas, lo que les daba fuerza o consuelo en sus desgracias. Como negarle aferrarse a ello si yo me aferraba a la magia, así que pasábamos a ser lo mismo. Había trabajado con una cortesana que decidió irse de la isla y probar suerte en el nuevo continente llamado América, ella no la siguió, tenía un deber con los suyos, era sanadora, era sabia y a quien recurrían. Su nombre Lula, el día que partió su dueña la emancipo por un pago generoso de Draco, nos encargamos de todo el trámite ante un juez, su costo fue considerado, pero yo alegue que era mucho menos de lo que debía ser, ahora era de las pocas esclavas libres y trabajaría para mí pero por un pago así fuese menor a lo que yo deseaba. Su gratitud no tendría precio y lo que podría ayudarnos mayor.

-Esta terquedad tuya me va a ocasionar mas disgustos que beneficios Hermione- _se quejo Draco cuando le dije quien elegía_-

-Lula es sanadora, sabe lo que esta Isla provee, nos ayudara en demasía al no contar con analgésicos, pociones y…

-El día que te quedes callada me harás feliz- _mascullo, la negra sonrió ante mis respuestas, ver que un blanco tomaba en cuenta las opiniones de una mestiza no era común, y si sumamos a que Lula decía lo que opinaba y que trataba como rey al rubio a pesar de sus groserías era perfecto _- ahí de ti si se te ocurre hacerle caso a esta vieja y te dediques a lo que su ama se dedicaba.

-No seas Idiota…Lula trae el café del… Monsieur- _dije sin evitar reírme por el titulo_-

-Aunque te pese Hermione… estas lapidando una fortuna así que merezco mejor trato. ¿Ya terminaste de revisar los libros?

-Ya…nos están robando descaradamente- _dije trayendo mi resumen_-

-¿nos están?...ja…-_ironizo_-

-Deberás deshacerte de ese administrador, según Lula es un ser deplorable…y lo que yo investigue es despreciable…1/4 de la producción va a sus bolsillos- _ahí si se irguió_-

-¡Si quisiera hacer caso de lo que una vieja me dice, me ahorraría la pesadilla de tener que andar en todos lados!...Yo me encargo de ese asuntito. Debo decirte algo…Lula vete- ordeno sin cortesía, esta trajo una bandejita con bocadillos de masa fermentada y carne – debo hablar con tu señora…

Yo sabía lo que debía hacer, Lula también, tomo las monedas que le di y salió con su canasta al mercado próximo.

-Luna y Ginevra están aquí, necesito que expliques lo que deben hacer, sinceramente esa idea tuya de convencer a Neville que despose a Ginevra fue lo mejor. Los Weasley dejan mucho que desear, tu Ronni es todo un caso- _me estremecí al escucharle_- ¡quita esa cara de duelo!

-¡No tengo otra!- _me senté en la salita, desvié mi vista al jardín_-

-Algo le pasa a esa pelirroja, de todo se sobresalta, y por favor déjales claro que eso de andar moqueando no les beneficia en nada. Vendrán esta media noche, me ha complicado la asistencia de la estúpida de Astoria en la mansión Black por ser sobrina de mi tío… ¡maldita sea!

-Ya tienes el lugar que te pedí- _dije previendo lo que pudiese ocurrir_-

-No me fastidies con eso…- _se dejo caer en el sofá de dos plazas de terciopelo color vino_- no pretendo ser niñera cuando debo ver otros asuntos.

Siguió diciendo otras cosas, pero yo no escuche, mi mente voló a la última vez que Ron y yo estuvimos juntos, en la boda de Luna con Neville, pero eso ya no existía. Draco se entero que el Conde era frecuentado por Ron y que este le hablaba maravillas de su hermana, descubrimos que el interés para casarla debía ser por la alianza y los beneficios para levantar los cañaverales que aun poseían pero un rumor nos llego a través de Lula por la esclava de la casa de los Weasley, la adoración que Ron sentía por su hermana de la misma manera que esta le correspondía en un tiempo atrás. No era de extrañar que se vivieran casos como estos siempre y cuando no se ventilaran a los cuatro vientos.

Entre las poderosas y nobles familias los acuerdos eran fundamentales, Draco contribuyo a incitar a Neville a conocerla y acordar su mano, Snape estaba tras ella y si en el colegio era nefasto aquí se mostraba más primitivo, anticipándonos a Bill quien era por mucho tan diferente a cuando lo conocimos, entablo dar una respuesta en dos semanas si no recibía noticias de Ron, Draco frecuento entonces a Harry para que este a su vez planteara lo mismo por el bienestar de su propia unión con quien le salvaba de un bache social. Ginny entonces podría vivir en la colonia y si Luna procuraba a…Harry también. Astoria se quedaría en la hacienda, y Draco vendría con regularidad, lo que para mí era beneficioso ya que era muy demandante. Di muchas vueltas a lo mismo y a mi pesar era la manera de protegerlas a través de un matrimonio conveniente.

Habíamos trabajado mucho para poder conseguirlo, sin olvidar lo "nuestro", no lo demostraba pero él me daba tregua para comprobar que no había nada que me uniera a Ron. No habíamos dormido como tal, no hasta asegurarse, lo que me causaba alivio, molestia e ira.

-Estoy muy estresado…Hermione … ¡HERMIONE!-_ me saco de mi letargo su voz-_

-¡No grites, no estoy sorda!

-¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

-Que vendrán…y

-Y no me prestaste la mínima atención…¿Ya?-_pregunto un tanto incomodo, y yo me removí así mismo en mi lugar_- estas en…

-Ya…contento.

-No…porque voy a estar contento.

-Eres…eres… ¡eres insoportable Draco!

-Al menos no voy a cargar con un…crio ajeno. Apréndele algo útil a Lula si no quieres tenerlos, Yo no hare nada para evitarlo…eso es cosa tuya.- _lo aborrecía cuando era así, y era casi siempre cuando salía a tema Ron_- después de que se casen vendré y dependerá de ti si regreso.

Se levanto con ese porte aristócrata, dejo una bolsita de cuero sobre la mesa, escuchamos la puerta de servicio, no dijo más y salió al ver a Lula asomar.

-Tiene fortuna Madam, un tipo así no es fácil de domar, pero la vieja Lula le ayudara. Su protección pesa, y su voluntad se impone en las castas…y verla a usted sin bajar la vista por las calles solo lo afirman…

-Huy si…muy afortunada.

-Lo es, al menos solo debe atender las necesidades de un hombre, la trata bien, vive mejor que otras blancas de menor rango y mejor que otras cuarteronas, cosa que sin su protección, no sobreviviría si se aleja el Monsieur, las blancas no perdonarían su insolencia al pasear de su brazo, las cuarteronas tampoco por creer que usted es mejor que ellas, y las mulatas no trabajarían para usted si con ello ofenden a sus amos quienes la miran con suspicacia.

Eso se debía a que para acallar y hacer más temible mi presencia las blancas decían que yo era una cortesana vestida de señora que usaba artes dantescas para tener a ese rubio insoportable pero buen mozo, las cuarteronas que tenia pacto con artes oscuras para poder tener un protector del status social de un Malfoy quien osaba salir a la calle de mi brazo y que a partir de mi llegada los mejores burdeles se vieron ajenos a su presencia.

-Es como ver la fuerza de un felino y la astucia de una serpiente.

-Salvo que esa serpiente puede llegar a ser muy venenosa Lula.

-Si le llena en la cama le aseguro que no buscara otra…yo me encargo de mantenerlo contento en el estomago, mi antigua ama me enseño a cocinar mejor que una monja…Yo le ayudare, ya verá.

-Esto es increíble…-_ironice_- cuando pensé estar en esta situación…libertad…palabra tan temible.

-Toda la colonia habla de la fiesta que tienen los Black, las esclavas temen desatar la ira de los señores si el anuncio no sale lo planeado.

-Lula- _le cogí de las manos_- necesitare de su ayuda…¿puedo confiar en usted?

-La vieja Lula esta agradecida con la Madam…dígame que quiere y Lula se lo consigue.

Para sal pimentar mi existencia, tocaron a la puerta de la casa, me extrañe sobremanera, Draco ni tocaría, entraría como dueño y señor como lo era de todo lo que había aquí…incluyéndome, Yo estaba en la segunda planta, trascribiendo aquello que recordaba de la época, tenia los nervios a flote, en unas horas Gin vería a Harry , y sabia cuan inocente era y lo perverso que ahora era este.

-Madam la busca un caballero.

-¿Un caballero?... ¿quién es?

-Monsieur Harry Potter.

Sentí un temblor sacudirme, ella se dio cuenta, porque el tintero se me escapo de las manos y rodo manchando el piso, se apresuro a limpiarlo. Y yo hiperventile, ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a esta casa?.

-Muéstrese como la mejor de las _cocottes_ y cuando se acerque seguro como la mejor señora, Aprenderá a respetarla y desearla, un poder tan fuerte que cualquier hombre no resistirá.

Esto era la manera de hacerse valer entre los deseos varoniles, que debía jugar al ser lo que según era. Me desarrugue el faldón, guarde bajo llave aquellos pergaminos que ni Lula debía enterarse. Harry se paseaba por la estancia donde apenas unas horas estaba Draco. Si este regresaba y lo miraba aquí se enfurecería y me metería en severo problema y ya tenía bastante con lo que estaba a la vista.

-Madam Granger…-_hiso una reverencia que me pareció burla, pero era la usanza_.- agradezco que me reciba.

-Monsieur Potter, ha llegado en horas inoportunas…

-Creí necesario ofrecerle una disculpa…personal por mi comportamiento anterior.- _sin que le invitara a tomar asiento lo hiso_- elegante casa, posee un gusto…exquisito.

-Se lo agradezco, Lula- _llame y en el acto se presento_- café para mí y un coñac al…Monsieur.- _Harry sonrío, parecía complacido. Nos llevaron en una charolita de plata lo pedido, Lula se retiro. Me miraba detenidamente, yo me arme de valor para sostenerle la mirada y no mostrar un ápice de sentimiento por él, y me costaba tremendo esfuerzo, había sido mi mejor amigo…mi hermano._

-Harry…dígame Harry, así me dicen los amigos en la intimidad…de los muros.

-Lamento no poder llamarle así- _dije con un nudo en la garganta_- no puedo apreciarme en ser llamada amiga si fue su mano quien lanzo el fuete.

-Le ofrezco mis disculpas, no dude en sentirse privilegiada, pocos obtienen eso de mí, me gusta lo distinto, me sentiría honrado si cuento con su…amistad- _dijo con suficiencia pero con un galanteo descarado, de su bolsillo del traje saco una cajita de terciopelo y me la ofreció, me levante y le mire furiosa, se le borro la sonrisa._

-Le pido que se retire de mi casa… no se moleste en regresar, Lula acompáñale.

Subí las escaleras sin contener mis lagrimas, no baje hasta que la hora en que debía verlas llegara, me sentía muy triste.

**Ginny**

-¡Hermione!-_gritamos a la vez cuando cruzamos el umbral, ella parecía tan serena, nos recibió como si fuese nuestra hermana mayor…como lo haría una madre que sabe los acontecimientos venideros._

-Lula, trae té y pastelillos.

-No tenemos hambre…es espantoso Hermione- _dije sin soltarle de las manos_- si tú supieras… si lo supieras no lo creerías.

-Un poco de azúcar nos ayudara a pasar tanta hiel…estas helada Gin. Luna quita esa cara triste.

-mmm quitémosla entonces porque parecemos reflejo… deberías traernos a vivir aquí contigo, al menos no tienes que soportar gente horrenda, déspota, vulgar, grosera…ósea lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Si pudiera no lo pensaría dos veces así soportara una eternidad a Draco.

-Al menos podemos contar con él- _dijo la rubia_- si no fuera por Draco te aseguro que Ron no se detiene en su propósito con Ginny- _un ohh, escuche y la solté_- lo siento…lo siento, no debí decir eso…pero ya no lo soportaba Gin, me da tanto coraje…

-Al menos tu estas con Draco y lo conoces…-dije con lagrimas bajar- pero fuera de este todos son otros Hermione…yo tengo mucho miedo, te lo juro, ya no queda nada aquella Ginny que podía controlar a sus hermanos…y Harry…Harry no parece advertirme y yo…yo no lo reconozco, es tan …distinto.

-Lo sé Gin…vamos tomen un poco de té para los nervios y un pastelillo hecho por Lula, seguro ni comieron.

Era verdad apenas si probamos bocado por estar atentas. Sin pensar vaciamos dos charolitas gracias a que la ropa era menos apretada y sin aros que impidieran sentarse a gusto. Subimos a la habitación principal, Hermione pidió que dieran de cenar a nuestros acompañantes, y que no fuésemos molestadas hasta que el Señor se presentara. Nos dejo llorar sin detenernos, ella se veía triste e intentaba consolarnos, terminamos una a lado de la otra en esa cama de dos plazas que se cubrieron de telas y nos escucho sin interrumpir, nuestros corazones latían a la vez por la pena de una y otra al relatar nuestra travesía, pero más cuando hablamos de lo que vendría.

-Yo no sé Hermione, no sé qué demonios ocurrió con Ron, no me ve como antes, no me ve como lo hace Draco con Luna…- solloce- perdóname Hermione, te juro que yo no hice nada para que cambiara, pero…

Me abrazo en silencio y una sonrisa tenue me ofrecio, Luna se incorporo y me daba apoyo con su mano acariciando mi espalda.

-Pero que- _me pregunto a voz ronca_-

-Es como, como si yo también lo quisiera y eso es espantoso… ¡cómo puedo querer a mi hermano!... ¡mi corazón dice que no pero me produce sensaciones que yo no quiero sentir!

-Tranquila Ginny… encontraremos una solución- _dijo Luna, pero Hermione quedo en silencio, se levanto, pensé que me rechazaría, tendría razón por lo que le conté, pero fue hasta un armario, saco una llave que colgaba de un relicario y saco unas cosas_-

-Ayúdenme…debemos sellar toda grieta que veamos, yo aun puedo hacer magia pero debo hacerla solo en casos imposibles, y no podre cambiar acontecimientos ajenos, Ginny, me duele lo que has pasado, así como siento indignación por lo que ocurrió a Luna, pero deben saber que Draco y yo al ver lo que sucedió, no teníamos más opción que tratar de mantenerlas cerca. Debemos olvidar quienes fueron, yo he descubierto el nombre de tu antepasada Luna, quien debió ser la que realizo este conjuro en el anillo y encerró a la libélula, su nombre es Amelia Black y deberemos rastrear su destino.

-¿Volveremos a nuestro mundo?-pregunte esperanzada, Luna me cogió de la mano para recibir la sentencia.

-No lo sé, pero puedo asegurarles que si esto nos parece imposible de soportar lo que aun pase si la libélula muere será aun más temible. Por esa razón deberemos encontrar la manera de tolerarles, Luna, Draco es tu hermano y es cierto, sin este estaríamos indefensas y sin protección, él y yo tenemos un trato – _nos tomo de las manos y me miro_- ahora menos que nunca lo voy a romper.

-¡Estas diciéndome que debo acostarme con el novio de Ginny!

-Luna, Harry no es Harry…no el que conocíamos. Ni lo es Neville que espero y ruego sea paciente y sutil con Ginny, al menos tu sabes que esperar.

-Yo no voy a poder, se los juro…- _comencé a temblar presa de pánico_-

-Ginny…- _me abrazo Luna, era su manera de aceptar el hecho aunque le doliera_- no te espantes, seguro que Nevi te trata…bien…

-Pero si es…es… ¡tu marido!

-No nos engañemos, toda la culpa es mía por escoger justo ese día para casarme…a ver qué ocurre en esta- _dijo irónica y soltándose a reír-_ jajajajaja….hay cielito lindo jajajajaja…

-Luna contrólate- _la llamo ella_- esto debio coincidir con la fecha es la segunda clave…debemos investigarlo…pero así mismo sobrevivir, vendrán levantamientos, y deberán estar pendientes de los puntos clave que les diré…

A Luna le daría una risa incontenible de nervios, mientras yo sentía que el alma se me iba a los pies.

-Jajajajajajaja…no…no…puedo jajajajajaja…tú te acostaras con el que fue mi marido una hora y tu lo harás con mi hermano que tiene esposa, yo lo hare con el novio de ella y casi hermano tuyo que como el de ella quiere acostarse con la que debiera ver como hermana jajajajajajaja…esto es una hermandad jajajajajajaja… y lo peor es que termine gustándonos jajajajajajajaja

Creo que reímos las tres por tanto estrés y contagiarnos de lo que la rubia decía, cuando terminamos tosiendo por el esfuerzo, y después de los pesares entre unas y otras la cosa se puso seria.

-Bueno, si mi experiencia sirve de algo, no debemos desperdiciar un hechizo si lo ocupamos cuando encontremos a tu pariente, así que Luna saca ese lado histriónico y deberás fingir lo mejor posible, te enseñare un truco para que comprueben que…sangraste. Ginny tienes que relajarte, me preocupas que en verdad salgas lastimada. No esperen mejor trato si no lo exigen de una manera adecuada, Lula nos explicara un truco que hacen las consortes, las tres deberemos dejar a un lado los temores, desde luego que los míos son distintos a los suyos, de ustedes se espera que vayan aprendiendo en el paso pero de mi esperan que mantenga interesado a …Draco

-Válgame, ahora eres mi cuñada… y ni creas, una sola vez no me hace experta así que no te preocupes por mí, segurito pareceré nueva con los nervios y la torpeza ante Harry.

-Solo tengo esta poción, diez gotitas ayudara a relajarse…la esconden bien y la beben minutos antes.

-Y que pasa si bebo todo- pregunte nerviosa-

-Prométemelo Gin, promételo que solo tomaras diez gotitas- me miro aterrada.-

-¿Qué pasaría?-insistí.

-No despertarías en dos días…si tenemos suerte…- me arrebato el frasco y vacío la cuarta parte del otro, Luna se puso trasparente-

-Hermione…solo tomare diez gotas, lo prometo.

-Ijoles…esto se está volviendo ojo de hormiga.

Cuando Lula entro y nos mostro la técnica sentía la cara arder de vergüenza, Luna se quedo callada y con las mejillas rojas, Hermione parecía comprender más, lo de ella estaba siendo más complejo, debía tener la atención de Draco cuando este sabía perfectamente que Hermione y Ron tuvieron un noviazgo intenso, así que si se mostraba muy dispuesta malo, si no lo hacía malo porque este pensaría que no era suficiente, así que debía avanzar un paso más. Agradecí por el momento no estar en sus zapatos, más cuando Draco apareció cerca de las tres de la mañana, le esperábamos ya mas resignadas que otra cosa, platicando de aquello que decían de Hermione en la alta sociedad blanca, riéndonos de nervios y prometiendo que cada viernes nos reuniríamos aquí, pero Luna encontró un estuche de terciopelo color verde oliva que abrió creyendo que fue de su hermano…

-Mira que preciosidad de joya…Draco si que tiene gusto para esto-Hermione no comprendió, pero al ver el estuche se puso blanca y al tratar de quitárselo a la rubia el apareció.

-¿De que joya hablas Luna?.

-De cual más, de esta que le has dado a Hermy…-yo le jalaba al darme cuenta que no había sido él , Hermione se mordió los labios y me miro temiendo lo que pasaría. Draco se puso rigido y sin más tomo su capa y nos ordeno salir.

-Vámonos…no pienso estar un segundo más aquí.

-Draco…no es como crees… déjame explicarlo.

-Te lo advertí…

Luna se lamentaría más tarde por lo que su doncella nos dijo dos días después.

...CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.6 Lecciones aprendidas.**

**Astoria**

Me asfixio, siento que todo me ahoga, que me priva de mis deseos, de mi voluntad. Y ella, sobre todo ella hace que la deteste cada día más.

Cuando mi tía Anett fue a visitarnos ese verano, yo tenía entonces once años y seria mi primer año en el colegio, aquel donde se decían tantas historias fantásticas, entonces yo creía que la belleza y la inteligencia que decían poseía sería suficiente para poder ser la mejor bruja de estos tiempos, Yo misma estaba segura.

Cada noche después de que mis Padres salieran a una de sus cenas, le instaba a mi tía que me narrara de nuevo ese cuento que le escuche decirle a mi Madre en secreto.

-Astoria… ¿sabes que los cuentos son una manera de contar un secreto tan guardado por ser la forma de que no se olvide?

Mi tía era una mujer bellísima, yo la miraba y esperaba que al crecer fuera como ella, con una cintura tan pequeña que era envidia de muchas, con un rostro tan perfecto, con un cutis de nácar, con un cabello tan negro como el ébano y tan largo y lacio que parecía seda.

-Te pareces tanto a mí… -_suspiro hondamente_-

-¿Porque no te casaste tía?

-Algunas veces lo que se busca en perfección suele ser también tu maldición…-_respondió con el rostro duro_- nunca dejes que te arrebaten aquello que tu desees…escúchalo bien Astoria… los hombres al crecer son tan estúpidos e idiotas que suelen caer bajo embrujos engañosos de arpías sosas, trepadoras que desean escalar un nivel social, no se detienen en nada para conseguirlo, te usan a su beneficio. No te enamores si no quieres terminar destruyéndote.

-No me pasara…

Sería la respuesta que repetiría cada noche, y entonces me conto una parte de la historia… una libélula atrapada en una esferita que tenia consigo el secreto del tiempo y el origen creado por una bruja que nunca mostro el rostro fuera de las enormes murallas de piedra…

-La casa Black guarda un oscuro secreto…no son tan puros ni tan perfectos Astoria, como pretender demostrar. Solo sé que si se descubre los errores del pasado caerían como plaga aun con el sacrificio de quien la encerró.

-¿Y qué pasaría tía si pudieran cambiarlo?

-Mujeres como nosotras querida Astoria tendrían lo que por derecho les corresponde.

De la misma casa de mi hermana seria puesta por el sombrero seleccionador, con la misma repulsión ante los Grifindor y se haría más palpable a ese grupo conforme pasara los años… a ella por destacarse entre nosotras siendo lo que era.

Dos años mayor era Hermione Granger, Yo era inteligente, Yo era por mucho más bonita que la gran mayoría, a mi eso me resultaba fundamental, nunca padecí burlas ni discriminación, yo era sangre pura, ella una sangre sucia y parecía ganarse el respeto de los profesores aun de Snape que al menor intento ponía el pie sobre ellos para que todo el colegio hablara de ellos, ya sea por sus castigos, por sus torpezas o por los líos que armaban. Después sabríamos la verdad. Luna y Ginevra llegaron al colegio el mismo día que yo, las tres fuimos despedidas por nuestros padres en la estación de tren, hasta entonces me percate de la diferencia, mi Madre me quería, me lo demostraba con el baúl nuevo, con la ropa y libros de la mejor calidad, pero no me abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir como le vi hacerlo a Narcisa con la rubia quien no quería separarse de su falda, o de una madre rolliza y pelirroja que besaba a una niña pecosa y de cabello de fuego, entonces creí que la sangre si era tan importante como el estatus social al que pertenecías, ellas pertenecían a dos de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico pero había otra que intentaba formar parte de una sociedad que no le pertenecía.

Yo estaría en el cuadro de honor de mi generación, pero paso inadvertido ese año por la estúpida pelirroja que fue poseída por un diario, era tan idiota. En el baile de Navidad efectuado mucho después, yo presentaba ya signos de un cuerpo estético y mis facciones fueron más definidas y el color de mis ojos de un azul índigo llamaban la atención y envidia de mi propia hermana quien apreciaba la indiferencia de un chico rubio , admirado en nuestro circulo social por lo que representaba. Y aun así Yo fui con él al baile y me sentí soñada…hasta que esa chica de cabello de un arbusto pareció transformarse y a pesar de lo insulsa que era acaparo la atención del chico más popular: Viktor Krum…y Draco se volvió polvo junto a un pelirrojo… justificándose estar pendiente por ver donde estaba su hermana…si…con Ronald Weasley discutiendo por la torpeza de este al no tener el valor de aceptar que le gustaba la castaña y yo quede sola entre la burla de la mía.

Cuando se perdieron un año, supuse que por fin seria reconocida por lo que había hecho, nadie sacaba mejores notas que yo, nadie llamaba la atención más que yo…salvo…Ginevra Weasley y la nueva chica un año menor llamada Cecilia Mendoza con cuerpo de mulata pero callada y silenciosa, con la que circule rumores al ver el interés de mi "prometido". Draco admiraba la inteligencia, la belleza, la presencia, y yo tenía miedo de que la mirara, debía tener sangre negra en sus venas, caminaba con ligereza, les despertaba instintos…era una zorra como decía mi tía abuela…investigue y la tenía y circule rumores de su sangre mestiza y su rancio árbol genealógico, ¡venia de esclavos y se paseaba tan orgullosa de su raza! Draco no le prestó más atención de nuevo. Pero no hubo bailes, ni fiestas, ni reconocimiento…Harry, Ronald y Ella…sobre todo ella tenían la atención puesta aun sin estar y les odie y deteste cada día hasta que ya no pude soportar mirarla a rededor mío porque los Malfoy financiarían su búsqueda, y Luna les defendía a capa y espada ante su hermano.

Cuanto conocía Hermione las rabietas de Draco, sabia donde herirlo, como llamar su atención y que este se apareciera en reuniones sin invitación solo por ella…no me lo decía, pero debía ser ella, y Harry y Ronald debieron verlo porque discutían por diferentes cuestiones, pero siempre ella, la hermana, la amiga, la novia, la prometida, la respetada, la brillante Hermione Jane Granger, la única que parecía el punto débil de Draco Malfoy. Jure lastimarla como yo lo habría estado, le arrebataría lo que más amaba y sabría entonces lo que es ser invisible ante el hombre que amas, la olvidarían, vería quien se adueñaba del corazón y seria Yo quien pisotearía y humillaría, todo le había sido tan fácil, nunca debió padecer ser ignorada por el chico que amaba si todo el colegio sabia.

Pero no contaba que los lazos de amistad entre Luna y Ginevra para con ella fuesen tan fuertes, solo quería arrastrarla y desaparecerla a ella, ocupar su lugar y conservar lo que sin esfuerzo tenia.

Mi familia tenía un plan trazado para mi destino y esperaban se cumpliera, pero yo no quería a Draco Malfoy…yo adoraba a Draco Malfoy y este parecía entablar una relación conmigo por cumplir su parte en esta negociación. Pendiente más por truncar los planes de su némesis Harry Potter y fastidiar a Ronald Weasley hasta el cansancio. Yo quise ganarme el afecto de Luna, y lo conseguiría con el tiempo al ponerse de mi parte y Draco comenzó a mirarme con intención al no negarme a ser explorada por esas manos suaves y cálidas pero… cuando parecía que me diría aquello que yo ansiaba escuchar, murmuraba, se enfadaba y salía con prisa… me esforzaba tanto y no era suficiente.

Yo fui quien le busco una noche cuando había discutido con Luna por invitarles a la fiesta de aniversario de sus Padres dada en la hacienda de los Black me humillo públicamente al dejarme en la pista de baile al verlos y merecía una disculpa, su Padre que no le negaba nada a Luna, menos su madre le llamaron la atención a él por su grosería, yo me quede muda, el había sido grosero innumerables veces conmigo y nunca lo notaron. Hermione llego con un vestido blanco con flores amarillas tan soso, su cuerpo delgado parecía ahora tener mayor forma, al paso le ajustaba la tela, recién se había cambiado a vivir sola en un piso sobre el de su amigo Potter y su novio Ron Weasley, la miro fijamente, y el ceño se le frunció aun más. Hermione dormía con Ronald fue lo que le escuche decirle a uno de sus amigos pero lo haría con despecho y rabia…

_-"una sangre sucia revolcándose con una comadreja…solo podía ser de ese modo si ninguno de los dos es suficiente para aspirar a mas"_

La insulto al pasar, Yo sonreí… pero ella no salió corriendo y le devolvió una bofetada que hizo ponerles atención, se armo un lio y debió tragarse su orgullo y disculparse. Una poción de arrebato fue vaciada en una copa, aleccione al elfo a quien debía dársela, pero la bebería otro. Entrada la noche, busque a Draco en su habitación, no estaba, la batita color turquesa que llevaba flotaba, baje sin hacer ruido, vi pasar a Hermione con Ron entre risitas y juegos entrar a la habitación que le habían asignado, me quede en la oscuridad un rato esperando pero nada de lo que supuse ocurrió, Harry pasaría con Ginny quien alegaba lo ocurrido con Draco, cosa que pareció disgustarle a su novio y entraron a sus habitaciones sin hablarse. Imagine entonces que sería mucho mejor si Potter la hubiese bebido, su querida Hermione seria castigada por quien la protegía y la idolatraba, Ginny sería tan infeliz que la detestaría, y Ron al ver lastimada a su hermanita y ante la falta de su mejor amigo desaparecerían de nuestras vidas…si…era mucho mejor. Luna y Neville estaban aun bailando y resbalándose por la pista con los padres de ella intentando seguir la fiesta…eran tan torpes.

Justo fue cuando Draco entraba al estudio, lo seguí, había bebido de más, su camisa desfajada y su mirada en un par de fotografías lo tenían con el rostro duro…le arrebate el puñado de fotos y las tire al fuego para que se consumieran sintiéndome más despechada.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Hermione?!

-Draco…Ya es suficiente, me has dejado en ridículo hace unas horas, te empeñas en negarlo, pero la única verdad es que ella no te eligió…

-¿Pretendías seducirme?...Hermione por Merlín, cuando te darás cuenta, que…

-¡prefirió a Ronald por ser más hombre que tú!

-¡Cállate!

-No…no me callo…arrastrándote a su paso… el indomable, el orgulloso, el altivo Draco Malfoy perdido por una sangre sucia que se revuelca bajo su techo con otro…

-¡Cállate!

-¡ese es tu secreto…y yo lo conozco! …eres tan poca cosa Draco…

-No como tu querida, que vienes a ofrecerte…mírate…tienes todo y nada…dormir contigo debe ser una pena…Hermione_- susurro esto último, lo abofeteé, pero a mí no me soltó, ni dio un paso atrás_- ¡A mí no me abofeteas de nuevo…sin tener un castigo!

Me tomo del brazo con fuerza, me llevo al escritorio, con su varita cerró la puerta, yo le grite y lo insulte con la misma fuerza que le amaba, arrebato el nudo de la bata con brusquedad, tiro de mi camisón oprimiendo con fuerza mis senos, parecía ajeno… metió su mano bajo mis bragas , yo cerré mis piernas pero él me sostuvo con una , monto su pierna entre las mías con fuerza aun con mi resistencia, ¡esto debía pasarle a ella no a mí!, esa pócima era para Ronald no para Draco…estúpidos elfos domésticos…

-¡quieres ser tratada como una zorra Hermione… te gusta, no es así!

Recuerdo el ruido de su cremallera bajar, recuerdo la ira en su rostro y las venas que sobresalían, la melena rubia y el sopor del vino, recuerdo que me bajo las pantaletas de un tirón y el grito que di cuando me penetro, nunca fue dulce porque no era consciente, pero solo me ratifico que no le importaba verme ahí para castigarla a ella, el dolor que sentí al desgarrarme pareció que lo alentaba, arremetió profundo y me trague mis lagrimas y jure que me lo pagaría mil veces…sentía su pene rígido entrar y salir con rabia, sostenido de ambos brazos apoyado en el escritorio de madera, el olor del encino no lo toleraría más, sudaba, mantenía la mirada cerrada, pero la mueca dolida no. Cuando termino se dejo caer por completo, su respiración era agitada y la mía llena de pavor al sentirlo aun dentro de mí, dio un golpe fuerte en la madera.

-¡Es tu maldita culpa!- _grito aun respirando entrecortadamente._

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de mirarme bajo él, me acarició la mejilla con una muestra de arrepentimiento, intento decir algo que fuese disculpa.

-Me casare contigo.

Fue todo, salió de mi, se acomodo el pantalón y se fue. Yo regrese a mi cuarto con la piel helada. No tocamos el tema, él se comporto con normalidad, las risas de ellas tres ese verano me parecían burla. Un mes y medio después ella al verme callada fue hacerme platica y se mostro preocupada al verme desorientada, pero fue suficiente escuchar su voz para que mi ser revolucionara.

-¡Aléjate de mi estúpida sangre sucia!

Corrí y no baje en todo el día, Draco más obligado a preguntar que por intención propia fue a verme, yo sabía que le inquietaba.

-¡No…no estoy embarazada contento!

-Mejor así. Intentare ser diferente, no debió pasar de esa forma, mañana hablare con tus Padres, haremos el compromiso oficial, pero no me casare por ahora…en unos años tal vez.

Pero no basto mi sumisión, ni el empeño que puse para complacerlo en los encuentros que siguieron, ni lo tosco y lo brusco que podía ser en cuestión de minutos al cerrar los ojos y no verme bajo suyo, siempre parecía que me daba una lección. Me besaba con furia, me hacía daño, y sus gemidos eran fuertes, solo el murmullo que siempre parecía perderse con la sombra al mirarme cuando terminara de eyacular, su manera de besar cambiaba y de recorrerme la piel, disfrutaba más si se encerraba en su mundo.

-Me casare contigo…- _eso lo repetía más para convencerse a él que a mí cuando tomaba su ropa y partía, comencé a darle sentido a sus palabras…no me lo decía a mí. Nunca lo había hecho._

De todo este tiempo recuerdo una cosa sobre todo, decía su nombre como un murmullo, me humillaba me la manera más ruin que pudo y siendo él no se disculpaba. Solo recibí indultos y aprobación. Y apareció Lucios, y sabiendo la rivalidad por ser mejor que su Padre usaría la misma poción de amor pero esta vez me asegure de que fuera al hombre correcto, y la ingenua y tonta e inocente Astoria que tenia ante el concepto de Lucios Malfoy desapareció.

**Hermione**

No poder leer sus pensamientos, no saber que esperar es lo que te deja con esta zozobra, Luna y Ginny salieron inquietas y si la pelirroja estaba nerviosa no necesitaba de otra cosa que la perturbara aun más. Yo quise no darle importancia pero sentí un vuelco en el estomago cuando desaparecieron de mi vista.

Draco no piso la casa al día siguiente pero mando un mozo, un chico de color de unos quince años quien sería nuestra sombra o los azotes le curtirían la piel, fue lo que mando decir el amo.

Yo tenía más cosas que ocupaban mi mente pero su actitud y lo que pudiera suceder me impedía concentrarme, nunca como hoy dormí tanto, no probé alimento a pesar de que olía fantástico. Cada que escuchaba un carruaje por la calle me ponía atenta, aguantaba la respiración. Era común que las esclavas libres o no, presenciaran este tipo de actos, para ellas no era extraño que un hombre impusiera su voluntad. Harry lo había hecho a propósito. Llore cuando no me vieron, lo de Ron a boca de Gin me hirió profundo, aun no lo veía pero pedía al cielo no topármelo tan pronto, si leía en sus ojos azules indiferencia no evitaría lastimarme el corazón, así yo sepa que no son ellos por serlo bastaba. Recibiría otra visita de Harry a la cual me negaría creyendo que con eso bastaría.

-No lo recibiré Lula- _dije mirándola tras mi escritorio en la planta baja, donde había decidido ubicar el despacho, seguía intentando recordar algo más, pero la risa de este al salir me hiso detener mi tarea, sin duda Lula sabia despedir al no grato._

_-"dile a tu señora que no dejare de pasar hasta que me reciba"_

_-Le pasare su recado a Monsieur Malfoy._

_-Jajajaja… aun así vendré, será mejor que se lo digas._

_-_Le han dejado esto Madam- _me tendió la charolita de plata, un sobre venia pulcramente labrado en manuscrita y un ramo de flores frescas lo acompañaban_.

-Manda al mozo para que se lo envíe de regreso junto con ese estuche.

-Se ofenderá Madam…

-No me importa…más ofendida estoy Yo.

Por la tarde Lula me animo a dar un paseo aprovechando que el sofoco del calor había descendido, no debía "exponerme al sol" para conservar el cutis lo más blanco que pudiera, era tan importante para las cuarteronas cruzar la barrera del color e intentar ser mas blancas entre estas, el ritual que comencé a realizar fue más por matar el tiempo que vanidad si soy sincera, más me daría cuenta lo que esto me abriría puertas donde no se permitía. Lula magnifica comerciante se introducía entre los piratas que asechaban cada semana en un embarcadero "escondido", trayendo cosas que no podían conseguirse aquí, así fue como llego una especie de bañera tan exquisita como única según el precio tratado.

-Madam Etiene logro ser la más afamada cortesana, pudiéndose dar el lujo de elegir sus compañías y acrecentó una buena fortuna, el secreto se lo dio su madre quien la instruyo desde pequeña, regando además los mejores rumores por la ciudad.

-Pues yo considero esto una pérdida de tiempo, preferiría tumbarme al sol y sentirlo en la piel.

-No si quiere ser respetada y sobre todo envidiada Madam.

-Te ahorro el trabajo Lula, lo menos que deseo es tener más enemigos.

-De cualquier manera los tendrá… para ganar se necesita trabajo duro Madam.

Expuse mis pensamientos y lo que me molestaba el ser tratada como carne ante la rabia e instinto animal que merodeaba por estos lugares a causa del clima, de la fruta que madura con rapidez, de las miradas lascivas y la "normalidad" entre el amo que pose, viola y amedrenta a las negritas en sus plantaciones, solo esperan a los escasos once años o la mínima muestra expuesta de una pubertad forzada para quebrantarles su cuerpo y que solo bailando son capaces de sentirse libres. Es como si el aire fuese más pesado que el gas, es noche de calenda, noche donde los espíritus "_loas_" rondan y se meten en el cuerpo de sus descendientes, de su sangre y entonces dicen no ser ellos los que actúan de esta forma aun sin ser creyentes de ello.

**Astoria**

Mi tía abuela me diría lo que bebía buscar, Narcisa no era la buena señora que decía ser, y el oscuro secreto que guardaban bajo llave lo dejaría abierto para que fuesen culpadas, señaladas por conspirar ante el Ministerio y el "respetado Draco Malfoy" no me lo iba a impedir.

Descubrí que no era la primera _Greengrass_ a la que un Malfoy había humillado por tenerla como esposa bajo el techo de la amante que los clamaba en su lecho en el pasado y en un presente cercano. Lucios había sido enamorado de Annet, mi tía y la dejaría a una semana de su boda al ver en la fiesta de su compromiso oficial a Narcisa Black. No fue difícil que tuviera su atención si me parecía tanto, pero no sería Yo quien aparecía en las fotos…mientras mi tía le entretenía, Yo que sabia la distribución de esta casa y que bajo un hechizo Lucios dijera donde guardaba el anillo, entre y lo tome. Mas no sabía que estaba incompleto, y por esa razón al hacer el encantamiento y tratar de liberara a la libélula entre en paico, Yo quería borrarla de este mundo, y mate a Narcisa Malfoy.

Como castigo o premio, aparecí a lado de Draco en una plantación de caña, una argolla estaba en mi dedo.

-Cumpliste tu palabra querido- _le dije al verlo con ojos desorbitados_- esta alianza es indestructible…ahora estamos unidos para la eternidad.

Pero retrocedí al mirar su expresión, toda su piel estaba roja, sus venas exaltadas, me tomo del cuello queriendo estrangularme, hasta que reboto con una panza enorme que tenia interponiéndose.

-¡Aléjate!

Cuanto deteste esa imagen, me distorsionaba toda, ya no se apreciaba mi cintura estrecha, mis senos estaban hinchados, mi rostro igual…el clima era el mismo infierno. No podía dormir, no quería comer, no podía irme.

Cuando la vi aparecer con ella sentí que sus artes oscuras rondaban, él la tomaba bajo su guarda… ¡aun aquí! Ya no tenía al estúpido Weasley, todo había cambiado. Pero por cosa incomprensible, las relaciones entre la sangre pura aun sin poder hacer uso de magia eran más importantes y tenían mayor peso. En esta isla los pecados de la carne se cometían sin recato… gente como ella no podía aspirar a entrar a nuestro circulo, sufriría y de ello me encargaría personalmente.

**Hermione**

No encontré más escusas, y el ritual que comencé traería un pago. Masajes con leche de coco, depilación con caramelo, baños de aceite para el cabello, infusiones de hierbas para aclarar la voz y la mirada, según Lula, yo me reí al escuchar esto último, por nada mis ojos castaños serian verdes y ni quería. Me enseño a realizar ungüentos para la piel, como jabón de almendras, pastas y polvos de maquillaje, esto me alegro el momento, sentí estar frente al caldero haciendo pociones multijugos o en años del colegio, vaciamos en frasquitos de vidrio de colores y a través del mozo fueron llevados a la Mansión Black para Luna y Ginny, las cajitas de terciopelo color ámbar que pude conseguir no dejaba en duda que eran presentes delicados y finos, con un seudónimo:

"La libélula"

-Lula, creo haber encontrado la manera de tener ingresos propios…si hace milagros conmigo y logra lo que según tú pregonas, podremos ahorrar dinero para irnos.

-¡¿Irnos Madam?!- _dijo alarmada_-

-O contar con lo suficiente para emergencias, Lula presiento que viene un cambio y debemos estar preparadas.-

Argumente a sueños a los que ella decía eran mensajes de _Bondyé_ el dios supremo en el que creía además de pedir a sus _loas _, la realidad era que yo conocía un poco como surgió el movimiento de la abolición entonces ahí si debía estar pendiente, lejos estaba de ser un profeta, por eso estaba segura que pasado el berrinche de Draco este regresaría, tenia pavor a las _malas mañas _y la peste llamada _"mal español"_ cosa que aquejo a su "padre" en esta época y que no era más que sífilis sin cura.

-Mañana consigues a tres mozos, necesitamos un cuarto de baño, no soporto esta incomodidad y menos el uso de las bacinicas.- _cuando explique Lula pensó que estaba loca, donde se había visto eso en 1770, pero si bien no encontraría un wc una letrina decente si- _iremos a comprar lo que haga falta.

-Un poco de fresco le alejara los malos espíritus.

El chico caminaba en absoluto silencio tras nosotras, me fije en la duda que tenia de andar por la misma acera, entonces camino bajo esta pero sin perdernos de vista, me dije con pesar que aun si tuviese el dinero para comprárselo a Draco, no podría ser libre hasta cumplir al menos treinta años como se decía en la _ley negra_, Lula era libre pero rebelde a sus cincuenta años que le hacían lucir de más, así que no le detendría si cuando comenzara el movimiento de lucha quisiera huir, es más si pudiera…mmm si pudiera encontrar la manera de que llegara a las montañas…pero ahora estaba muy flaco y debía comer bien, no como tantos que son costal de huesos, eso haría con él, le alimentaria el cuerpo y el espíritu.

-La admiran Madam- _iba concentrada en esto cuando Lula me llamo, arrugue las cejas al mirar un hombre elegante cederme el paso y sonreír ante una mueca apenas en mi, nunca me considere fea, pero tampoco era la belleza clásica y serena de Luna o la dulce y de finas facciones y paso sensual a mi ver de Ginny_.

-Es tu magia Lula- _dije sonriéndole_- créeme si te digo que quizá pasaría desapercibida sin ella, ahora me obliga a seguir untándome esas cosas.

Mi piel desprendía ahora un olor muy distinto, el extracto de flores de vainilla con una planta que jamás había visto dejaba rastro al paso, si…era una extranjera que nunca bajaría la mirada ante otros, dirían después que daba la impresión de no pisar nunca el suelo, eso me costaría tropezones y ensayos de mi maestra mas terca que yo a abandonar esto, diciendo que su "ama" sería mejor que la propia Etiene.

-Lula yo no me dedicare a eso.

-Eso le dará mucho más respeto y gracia a ojos de los hombres al Monsieur, cuando Elmer regreso espantado por el azote…

-¡¿Cuál azote?!-_ casi se me caía el sombrerito del coraje que me dio y las ganas de abofetear al mismo Harry_.

-El azote que iba para este al llevar lo que trajo el Monsieur Potter, pero lo recibió el muro… ese hombre es muy voluntarioso.

-Pues Yo lo soy más… ¡¿quien se cree? ni que fuera dueño de todo!

El siguiente día después de divagar por las cajas repletas de pergaminos y cuentas, di con un nombre, Amelia Black, salí con una esperanza admirando de cierta forma el panorama, escuchando a Lula las leyendas que circulaban, mejor manera de conocer entre inventos pequeñas verdades que comenzaban a tomar forma con lo que encontré una vez revise el relicario y pude ver una miniatura minuciosamente doblada, la saque con unas pincillas, un retrato y una nota que no podía leer, debía investigar con el único hombre que había recorrido palmo a palmo esta Isla, visite al mismísimo padre Tom Marvolo Riddle con varita bajo las enaguas.

Por él supe de una villa llamada San Infante a tres días de viaje en carro jalado por caballos y dos más a lomo de estos al ser un paso rustico y pedregoso en ruta fija, pero en una poco conocida por los peligros que avecinan se reducía a tres días en total. Los Black eran una familia antiquísima de sobra lo sabía ya, pero ignoraba que en un convento de las Ursulinas estuviese la clave de todo esto, se decía existía una mujer muy bella y deseada, una que estaba recluida por el temor de su eterna juventud, una mujer de 65 años con piel lozana sin temor a envejecer, para la misma Lula era un ser gobernado por uno de sus _loas_, para otros una hechicera que sería condenada a la hoguera en siete días por sus _prácticas oscuras. _Sin duda una bruja poderosa a quien debía pertenecer el relicario que llevaba abreviado A.B., la esperanza que sentí es inexplicable, no sé cómo, pero pude convencer al Padre de trazarme un mapa, debían acompañarme, Luna al ser su sangre podía quizá ser pacto de voluntad, eran demasiados días.

Accedí a un hostal frente a la parroquia para serenarme y pensar la manera de llegar hasta ahí , que felicidad sentí escribir tres misivas a Ginny, Luna y Draco, quizá…quizá todo mejoraría y pudiésemos lograr mucho y evitar así todo, le pedí a Lula que mandara al mozo, le pedí que se asegurara de que fuesen recibidas ante el mayor sigilo… treinta minutos después observe a Gin llegar del brazo de Neville y Ron, este era el lugar de "moda" donde podían departir, dividido en dos uno para los blancos otro para los mestizos. Pero por una sola puerta se accedía, me miro y sonrió afirmando cómplice y aliviada, Ron giro y le vi… no baje la mirada, me saludo con una inclinación, me mantuve estática a pesar del tintineo de la cucharilla del té en la porcelana, seguí mordisqueando el bocadillo, esperando que pasara el tiempo y salieran, pero la plática entre Neville y Ron era amena, la pelirroja sonreía, no importaba lo que le dijeran, no dejaba de hacerlo, pudo mandarme una nota que leí:

… "Al amanecer saldrán de casería…única oportunidad, esperare bajo el puente de piedra…"

Yo necesitaba ahora un amigo con quien poder platicar y desahogarme, contarle los miedos y los temores que me albergaban, un hombro en que apoyarme. Era verdad, nadie de aquí intentaría entablar una amistad conmigo. Siempre debía ser la que no encajara. Contemple a mujeres y hombres en general como si fuese un libro ilustrado, me reí sola al comenzar a enlistar el nombre de las prendas y forme historias terribles de sus personajes, quizá no tan terribles como lo nuestro. Lula entonces tomo asiento en los bancos largos dispuestos para ellos, quiso advertirme de algo pero no le dejaron pasar. Quise salir a ver qué ocurría cuando una mano me detuvo.

-Parece que se divierte mucho más que alguno de nosotros- _dijo una voz sutil a mi espalda_, _yo sentí sudar frio cuando tomo asiento frente a mí.-_ Ronald Weasley a sus órdenes Madam … Granger…- _con una mano llamo al mozo ,yo no podía hablar, tenerle así tan cerca me trajo sin poder evitarlo recuerdos, seguía con ese mismo aire , con esos mismos ojos azules brillantes, esa mirada intensa y juguetona, y el mismo desparpajo de siempre al cual yo ame profundamente , intente safarme pero me lo impidió_- un café y otro té , vamos no se levante, si no me aventuraba de esta manera seguro no me recibiría- _dijo a broma_-…se habla tanto de usted que ya creo conocerla.

-No debería- _dije con un nudo de sal_- aventurarse, tanto…si me disculpa- _me levante con el temblor de piernas ante su sonrisa chueca, se levanto y me detuvo del codo, Draco apareció con cara de fastidio, molesto y cansado , podía verse irritable, pero debía acompañar a una Luna que intentaba ser escuchada por su hermano, pero la deslizaba Harry , este buscando seguramente a los otros, pero entre que me soltaba y desidia desaparecerme dieron en nuestra dirección, los tres me miraron de distinta manera, uno tan rojo que brillaba más su melena, otro ladinamente y burlón al ver al pelirrojo y otra con alegría y temor ante la escena._

-Porque no nos acompaña, olvidémonos de etiquetas- _invito Ron, yo mene con la cabeza mirando a Luna… "no"…podía leerlo, " Draco no leyó la misiva", gire Lula estaba de pie con los ojos abiertos-_

-Quizá de esta forma nos conozcamos mejor- _insinuó Harry_- siempre es bueno fraternizar con gente tan estudiada como le presenta nuestro buen amigo Draco. Si él lo permite y no se ofenden las señoritas…

-Yo encantada de conocerla…-_dijo mi amiga sonriéndome nerviosa-_

-Discúlpenme, debo atender un asunto importante. Si me suelta le agradeceré- _Ron me soltó sin dar importancia a la mirada del rubio, la gente nos observaba disimuladamente, esperaban la reacción de Draco… _

Saque unas moneditas de la bolsita, pero tanto Harry como Ron se aventuraron a pagarlo, era claro que se divertían con hacer estallar al rubio, dudaba fuera por mí , más bien por aquello que se rumoraba. Pero Draco me dejo apañármelas para salir del atolladero y llevo a su hermana a la mesa saludando cortésmente a Ginny quien estaba mirándonos afligida, Neville me miraba desaprobatoriamente como si de una pelusa se tratara.

-No se molesten Monsieur´s, si me permiten.- _dije dándome paso, Harry debía regresar con su prometida si no pretendía ofenderla, cosa que me dejaría de nueva cuenta con Ronald quien podía darse el lujo de insultar la moral si era claro que no le importaba,_ _ llame al mozo y pague mi cuenta, Ron se sorprendió cuando aleje mi mano de lo que pretendía ser una despedida galante._

Sude frio al sentir la mirada de todos cuando pude salir, Draco no se movió de su sitio, me daba la espalda charlando amenamente con Neville de los adelantos de la época, Luna me sonrió igual que Ginny a pesar del cajum de mi antiguo amigo, se aventurarían a ir conmigo. Todo parecía haber salido bien, más no contaba que los egos y los comentarios mal intencionados de aquellos en quienes pude aventarme al fuego un día para salvarles, ocasionarían un hecho humillante que debería callar y menos el veneno de una serpiente atrapada en este mundo junto a nosotros. Antes de que diera un paso bajo la acera Draco se planto a lado mío, me tomo del brazo, sonrió cuando quise soltarme, me subió al carro que lo esperaba, dio la orden al cochero, y con una seña mando al mozo y a Lula a casa.

Hoy era noche de _calenda,_ Lula quería quedarse aunque el palpitar de tambores le llamaba, presagiando que algo no iba bien al ver al amo bajar como relámpago del carro a las once de la noche, pero yo no quería que fuesen testigos, moriría de vergüenza sabiendo que no se detendría una vez cruzara la puerta y con él un tornado de frustraciones y arrebatos entro por las puertas de lo que se decía mi "hogar". Lula apareció con café, yo sin saber porque esperaba sentada en la salita mirando a la calle. Los cascos de caballos me trajeron la vista a la figura alta que se dibujaba en el marco de la puerta y que hiso que Lula tomara un palo grande al ver la sombra que comenzaba a dibujarse mejor. Aun sabiendo lo orgulloso y soberbio que era Draco no se me ocurrió siquiera pensar lo que este haría.

-¡VETE!- _le dijo solo entrar, reviso el estudio y la salita_-

-No grites…estaremos bien Lula, Monsieur y yo debemos hablar.

-_Erzuli_, _loa_ de la clemencia, protégela.-_susurro_-

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!- _cuando salió ahora sí que aulló y bramo y me increpo_.- -¡Eres una zorra!...al menos Astoria fue discreta…Pero tu… ¡tú me has puesto en ridículo!

-¡Yo no te puse en ridículo, en el caso el ridículo lo haces tú creyéndote cosas que no son!

-¡No podías aguantar las ganas de revolcarte con ese Imbécil!… ¡el burdel te queda mejor!...

Debí prever que las reglas no son cuestionables y que este mundo te va envolviendo poco a poco en las costumbres más inquebrantables, como lo es la voluntad de un hombre, cuando este sin más se siente con derecho sobre ti.

Lo recuerdo aun, Dios con cuanto pesar lo recordaría gran parte de mi vida, y las pesadillas de las que sería presa.

**…continuara.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 7. Esquivando miradas.**

Luna

Harry parecía actuar de dos modos distintos, como el día y la noche…todos parecían conocerlo, nadie se extrañaba de esto…salvo Yo que comencé a tratarle, no tendría necesidad de desencantar a Ginny, ella comenzaría hacerlo sola. Nosotras estábamos en los jardines tomando un segundo "ligero almuerzo" después de darle la vuelta al grupo de damitas de sociedad bastante chismositas, la tía pesada a la que no le hiciera gracia mi comentario aquella noche.

-Las ínfulas que se da esa mujer, como si no fuese digna de pisar el piso…esclavos a su servicio, una casa en una mejor zona para su raza…simplemente inconcebible…

-Mañas que tendrá…cuanto lo lamento por ti querida, tener que soportar mirarla cuando sabes lo buena que es la querida Astoria…

-Tan buena y dañina como la manteca que untamos en las tostadas. Ginny, querida…vamos a empolvarnos la nariz un tanto.

-Permiso…la jalea esta agria.

Salimos riéndonos discretamente, si…abiertamente y hasta que nos pusimos rojas de tanto reír. Mande poner una mesita en la terraza del ala poniente y un ligero almuerzo, comparado solo a la mesa de los caballeros que estaban en otro lado.

-Luna…en verdad como te aventuras a decir esas cosas, te juro que yo tengo miedo de que con decir algo se enturbie mas nuestro camino.

-Ginny, yo también, pero te juro que no puedo evitarlo, sabias que esa bruja es en verdad la misma que tu y yo conocimos…

-¡No!...por Merlín_…- _

-Así como te lo digo, Draco me ha dicho.-_ una figura alta, delgada y de cabello de un rubio más claro que el mío se miro a la distancia, mi hermano se veía a leguas de pésimo humor, monto un caballo, boto una botella y salió a tropel, nos quedamos mirando la fina fila de polvo a la distancia_-

-¿Hermione lo sabrá?

-Supongo que si… sabes qué, me preocupa Draco está bien raro, el no bebía tanto, es más odiaba salir a medio día cuando el sol quema, se que le cuesta un poco tolerar a Hermione pero…

-Yo no creo que le caiga mal…es más, yo creo que ambos han fingido toda esa enemistad por años…- _nos reímos un poco_- ¿esta difícil, verdad Gin?- _la verdad era que se escuchaba cosas de este pero solo eran parte de rumores… Salvo que Draco no bebía con frecuencia, es más lo evitaba de preferencia._-

-Me asusto verlo descompuesto y enojado, deberías hablar con él y no sé…antes de que ocurra algo malo Luna…mira es tu hermano, sin él aquí no se qué sería de nosotras, de mi al menos…pero sabemos bien que Hermy y el no se llevan, se toleran apenas…y cualquier pretexto es bueno para que él se desquite y diga cosas horrendas…

-hummm… ¿en verdad crees que Draco le haría daño?

-Sí.

-Intentare hablar con él, últimamente esta irrisible, más de la cuenta…y tu, dime como te va con…- _desvié la mirada un momento, para sostenerle la mano_- está interesado en ti… se le ve…sabes, creo que de una manera es mejor que no sean como eran, al menos los conocemos de nueva cuenta… ¿no?

-No le veo lo bueno por ningún lado…es bien raro, muy pragmático…me da miedo…

-Ginny…todo te da miedo- _respondí a broma, pero ella se quedo seria_- lo…lo siento era broma…

-Luna…creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-¡¿Tu?!...eso es…¡claro que no!...porque…¿porque lo dices?

-Vi a una mujer que se desvaneció…anoche cuando dormía…cuando estuve segura que Ron…bueno que este no entrara, un ruido me llamo del exterior, me desperté y asome ante la insistencia de que tocaban la ventana, pero solo era ruido…si…yo pensé que sería pues ya sabes quién…el caso es que si era…

-¿era Ron?... No has dicho que era una mujer…además ¿cómo diantres se subió hasta ese balcón?

-La de la ventana si, la que se esfumo, pero al ver el piso…salía Ron con Harry se encaminaron como a diez metros, hicieron un boquete, algo sacaron o enterraron, no pude ver claramente, mi torpeza casi me cuesta que se dieran cuenta, encendí una vela pero la apague cuando se dieron vuelta, esta mañana fui a ver lo que debía ser testigo pero… ¡no había nada que dijera que un tramo de tierra fue removida!

-Ginny, creo que estas demasiado nerviosa, deberías tratar de…

-¡Mira Luna, si no me vas a creer mejor dímelo, pero te digo que los vi!

-¿A quién viste y donde?- _escucharíamos a nuestra espalda, Harry llegaba con Ron y Neville-_

_- _¿Porque almuerzan solas?- _dijo el pelirrojo_-...vaya, creo que las señoritas han tenido una aventura tal en los campos que les abrió el apetito…

-Srita Weasley…hola querida.- _Harry me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, me quede esta vez sin habla._

-Ginny…- _indago Neville con apremio_- a quien viste , no me gustaría saber que estás en peligro…en definitiva, esta misma tarde mandare traer seguridad adicional, el Alcalde deberá realizar las pesquisas correspondientes- _esto no fue del agrado de Harry menos de Ron quien se miraron un segundo_-

-¡Neville, por Dios…no exageres!

-Seguro que mi hermanita lo que vio es parte de su mente fantasiosa… no es así Ginny- _arrastro esto último_- ¡además no sabemos qué es lo que vio!

-¡no pretenderás cancelar el día de caza por esto!- _rugió Harry_-

-Mandare ponerles una escolta…

-¿y Draco?...- _cuestiono Ron al no tenerlo marcando territorio_- Tantas maravillas se dicen de Madam Granger que parece que es parte de la Familia.

-Mujeres como ella, no pueden ser parte de nuestra Familia Ronald- _dijo indiferente Nevi, yo le mire rumiando, este me arrugo el ceño_- por ello se elige con devoción, sensatez y como corresponde a lo esperado, no me equivoque como tu hermano al elegirla como querida.

-¡Eso es una estupidez…Hermione hubiese sido capaz de sacarte del fuego a ti, a ti y a ti!...- _no pude evitar gritar, menos pararme, plantarme ante un Neville que me refutaba, hasta que mi mano se estrello con su mejilla- _¡mi hermano no se te compara en nada Neville Longbotton…en nada!... ¡te desconozco completamente, no quiero tener tratos contigo nunca…NUNCA!

-¡Cálmate Luna!, no puedes reaccionar así por…ella- _dijo Harry quien me abrazo para evitar que me le lanzara de nuevo_-

-¡Esto es una insolencia, ¿Esta es tu esmerada educación?! No puede ni comportarse en un grupo reducido que se espera de…

-Neville…no insultes a Luna…-_Ginny hablo fuerte, Harry se aparto, Ron intento apartarla y llevársela_-

-¡Ginevra!

-¡Ron, aléjate!

Harry me detenía apenas, el ruido de unos cascos de caballo, del alboroto que estábamos causando deteniendo las labores de los esclavos de servicio, la insensatez de mi parte, de mirar a ese hombre tratarme como partícula, fue parado por un grito de Ginny.

-¡Escuchen!...por favor…

Ginny

Luna enojada era muy imprudente, solía ocurrir como el solsticio de verano, regularmente optimista, alegre, juguetona, dócil, caprichosa pero cuando dibujaba la línea imaginaria en tierra entre aquel que se metía con ganas a ser ignorado y olvidado lo conseguía. La vi trazar con su mirada esa línea ante Neville quien seguía diciendo la desfachatez de la vida profana y de esa mujer que era como la peste. Pero Yo entonces creí que esa no era la manera para que la dejaran en paz. Si la conocían, recordarían tal vez un poco lo buena amiga que es, lo leal que es con los suyos, la hermana que te da apoyo cuando te sientes perdida y es capaz de hacerte una pócima con láudano para que no cometas locuras. Yo estuve tentada a beberla lo acepto, pero su esfuerzo, su paquete enviado, nos decía que estaba ahí, que también nos necesitaba sentir cerca. Eso fue lo que me dijo la mujer antes de esfumarse, cuando di con mi reflejo me puse a la tarea de tratar de ser la Ginny que me gustaba ser y la que necesitaban.

-¡Escuchen!... por favor…Neville, Ronald…Harry…Deben entender que los preparativos de una boda no es nada sencillo, suele ponernos nerviosas, quizá la opinión de Neville se debe a que simplemente no la conoce Luna…

-No es un tema a tratar querida.- _dijo este condescendiente_- me disculpo por haber levantado el tono de voz… por mi parte dejo en claro que no deseo tener trato con ella…Astoria es mi prima segunda y la familia debe conservarse.

Teníamos la razón por la negativa de Nevi, fuere absurda, tonta, anticuada, pero era una razón que nunca nos pusimos analizar.

-Tranquilicémonos todos- _sugirió Harry_- Neville no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a Luna…tu lo has dicho…la familia debe conservarse, somos la nueva generación que podría afianzar nuevos vínculos, el pleito frontal entre nuestras casas nos ha tenido en incertidumbre, si…pero la alianza que estamos por obtener nos pondrá a todos por arriba de esta colonia…mis hijos serán prueba de ello.

¿Hijos?...había dicho ¿hijos?...pero que les ocurría a todos estos hombres apocados de cerebro… ¿que un hijo es la solución a sus problemas?...Harry…el que yo conocía…había dicho una vez, que son la muestra tangible de que el cielo te dice lo mucho que te ama, Neville en el trato cerrado había pedido lo mismo, mis hermanos me humillaron al ponerme como si fuese un hornito de hacer bebés capaces de caminar al primer día. No tenia bien a bien que esperar de lo que el horizonte me ponía, pero yo no quería conocer a este Harry, no…si fuera ni a Neville y de Ron mejor ni hablemos…Draco…no… ese era igualito, no había cambiado en nada…pero tal vez ese era el miedo de tenerlo y de verle reaccionar así…porque Draco no era una persona con la cual pudieras jugar, engañar y menos pretender tomarle un pelo de tonto.

Cuando todo quedo resuelto, olvidado según ellos, dio la hora de la cena, Luna y yo subiríamos a mudarnos de ropa cuando recibimos una carta de ella con la doncella particular de quien rumiaba y maldecía con todas sus fuerzas a Neville. Una salida, una esperanza, yo arriesgaría todo, de ahora en adelante no me lo pensaría tanto, si me cogían y cancelaban mi boda mejor, me iba bailando de puntitas a la calle a pedir limosna, si me encerraban en un claustro me brincaba las bardas, si me quedaba a resguardo y exilio con Ronald, lo sobrellevaría pero sería mi elección no la suya.

Draco apenas llegaba cuando Neville, Ron y Yo salíamos a la plaza, por una razón el primero estaba apenadísimo conmigo así que yo me valí de eso, el segundo quería tomar un poco de aire , olvidándose de andarme atosigando con lo que vi o no vi….por concentrarnos en Hermione y tanteando su futuro si Bill se enteraba de esto.

-No quiere salir- _me dijo a distancia la rubia_-

-Díselo…

-Ginny, cariño…vamos el carro espera.

-Si…solo un momento- _pedí con coquetería fina que logro arrugar el seño de mi hermano y sacar una sonrisa en el de Neville, llegue hasta ella_-Luna debes decirle a Draco…

-Me voy con Harry…Ahhh…no…Yo…Ginny todo podría cambiar…

-Luna, quizá no como esperamos…pero te digo una cosa…no importa, hare lo que tenga que hacer y lo que me digan si podemos estar mejor.

-Mira, sinceramente no tolero a tu novio…a duras penas al mío… si no cambiara…o si regresáramos…Ginny no creo poder verlo distinto a como lo veo hoy… qué bueno que no te decepcionaron cuando lo hacen cuesta olvidar- _me abrazo_-…me alegra verte otra vez Ginny…

Hermione

(Escuchar: Hasta que te conocí, de Juan Gabriel)

Draco estaba furioso, jamás recuerdo haberlo visto así, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba con los chicos y se montaba una pelea que terminaba obligándolos a sanciones, yo intervenía y cortaba de tajo a pena de los insultos de su parte que volvía a comenzar el juego de puños, hechizos y varitas rotas que reparaba una vez me hartaban de esas peleas de niños. Pero no estábamos en ese momento, no dejaba de pasearse, siendo sincera y teniendo el tiempo para analizar los hechos no tome la seriedad a eso de que debíamos "intimar", ¿quien en su sano juicio lo hace con quien odias tanto?, escuchar sus insultos no me hirieron, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ellos y eso debió notarlo, porque no me deje amedrentar por sus gritos…

-¡Anda, sigue gritando, para que todos te escuchen y sepan que el gran señor Draco Malfoy es un estúpido chiquillo que patalea a la menor provocación por estar ciego de ego y soberbia!

-¡Lo vas a lamentar Hermione, si te empeñas en que me largue!

-¿Mas?...olvídalo.- _la que debió parar esto debí ser yo…pero como él me sentía burlada, no sabría explicarlo.-_ prefiero ganarme la vida en el mismo burdel que estar aguantándote, estar pendiente de tus rabietas, de que si te parece o no, tener que estar rindiéndote pleitesía…O-L-V-I-D-A-L-O.-_me jalo con fuerza, ya estaba fuera de sus cabales, pero no lo vi…juro que no lo vi, creí que su silencio se debía a que a su manera lo analizaba, si…a su manera lo analizo, me miro apretando la mandíbula y con la respiración acelerada, levanto la mano y la bofetada que sentí enardeció la fiera que trataba de dominar, pero el retrocedió de pronto_- ¡jamás se te ocurra volver a tocarme un solo cabello…IMBÉCIL!...¡Anda con tu mujer que tiene el marido que se merece!- _grite hiriente, el dio otro paso atrás los mismos que yo avance, sus ojos los abriría aun más_- ¡nunca me acostaría contigo ni en un millón de años…eres despreciable!…¡cuánta lastima siento por ella que te quiso tanto…Y tu…tú que la tienes no la puedes tocar porque juro que te mato y lo sabes…lo sabes…me haces el daño que le harías a ella por no poder enterrarte!- _yo hablaba sin parar, sacando ante su representación triplicada lo que no me atreví decirles a otros, la bofetada no fue la que me provoco lagrimas saladas en cataratas, Draco quiso sostenerme, pero no lo deje…Dios…¡no lo deje!_- ¡no me pienso quedar un segundo más a tu lado…puedo valerme por mi misma…pero tu…TU eres quien siempre necesitara de mi para poder hacerlo!

-¡TU no vas a dejarme Hermione…aquí no eres nadie, nadie ajeno a quien ves le importas lo suficiente para tener que acogerte!

La persona que veía delante trastabillo, creo que lo empuje cuando quiso sostenerme en el pie de las escaleras y se golpeo en el piso, un fuerte plaff y chuch se escucho, subí los escalones lo más rápido que esta ropa me lo permitió, al paso la luz de las velas se apago, cerré de un portazo la puerta, no me tire en la cama a llorar porque no pensaba estar aquí más tiempo, en la calle, debajo de un puente, mendigando pero no pasaría sobre mí, no Draco Malfoy, menos ellos… Escuche cosas caer y me apure mas a vaciar cosas en una maleta, me asome por la ventana y mire el carro avanzar, era un estúpido niño rico. Salí al pasillo, baje las escaleras llamando a Lula, pero una sombra en el marco de la puerta hizo que parara, cerraba con cuidado, escuche un murmullo en el otro extremo de la sala.

-Shuuu…

Un escalofrió me recorrió y por primera vez desde que llegamos aquí me dio pánico y terror por mí, deje caer la maleta y subí , asome la cabeza por la ventana, pero antes de que gritara me taparon la boca, no comprendía cómo había llegado tan rápido…me sentía acorralada y yo, Hermione Jane Granger, lo que no soportaba era esto…en mi naturaleza rasguñe pero me cogieron con más fuerza, vi entre la penumbra un candelabro de plata, me solté al darle un codazo en las costillas, salte a cogerlo pero me enrede con el faldón, el golpe me dejo aturdida, me jalaron con fuerza del piso, me pasaron un paño por el rostro , yo di un par de patadas en la ingle y lo bote, lo sé porque entre que visualizaba el quejido escuche…

-Maldición…

Me levante, estaba muy oscuro, tropecé con un mueble, sentía girar todo, resbale, la risita me helo la sangre, quise correr y gritar a Lula, a su _Erzuli_, _loa_ de la clemencia, a Draco… ¡porque fui tan idiota! no me dejo. Un olorcito particular me vino a la nariz cuando me dio a beber a la fuerza una vez me tapo la nariz y me oprimía las costillas un poco de…láudano. Me apanique, el efecto era rápido…lo sé porque yo prepare lo que bebí. Me jalaron, mis manos no me ayudaban a separar, a empujar quien comenzó a besarme a la fuerza…solloce por quien era, no recuerdo bien su rostro, pero su olor y los rastros sí, es como ser muchos en una sola persona…las cintas del corsé fueron liberadas con prisa, sus manos me quemaban y yo solo decía…

-No…no…tú no…no…

-Shuuu…te gustara…lo sabes…-_murmuro esto último…pero no…no iba a gustarme._

Sonreía de mi intento de quitarlo de encima, pero el solo rasgaba la ropa, la botaba al piso, me desnudaba, deslizaba su mano por mí, estrujaba un cuerpo que tenia frente pero que no pretendía corresponderle, pero hay cosas que suelen hacer para prepararte si no quieren lastimarte, pero él pretendía esto mismo, porque se situó entre mis piernas que deslizaba con brutalidad, mi grito no se escucho, su lengua lo cayo, comprendí que sería peor si no intentaba relajar mi cuerpo pero yo trataba…yo trataba.

-siii…lo recordaras- _me dirían al pegar un cuerpo sudoroso, con ese olor…ese olor de madera, con ese sopor, con ese aliento envuelto en licor de ciruelas, con su voz en murmullos_- me buscaras.

Quise irme de vacaciones mentales , pero no llegue ni a la caseta de boletos, sin lubricación natural era tortuoso, es un dolor lacerante, me penetraba con furia, con brutalidad, con dominación…no quería llorar, pero no evite derramar un par de ellas, se dio cuenta de esto, porque entonces quiso ser condescendiente, ya no me mordía los pezones, los lamia, ya no me oprimía las costillas con sus manos de gente que no trabaja en los cañaverales , quizá pensando que no me iría… ¡¿Cómo irme si me sentía drogada , pero emocionalmente, internamente herida?!..._ Erzuli_, _loa de la compasión…has que termine pronto…rogué y repetí…entre un instante, sentí que estaba en otro lugar, unas manos se tendieron para mí y me cogieron, estaba fría muy fría y esas manos me darían calor y consuelo…el flash imaginario termino al escuchar un bramido y el liquido cálido que con el desgarre sufrido quemaba y hacia mas real todo…no…no era un mal sueño… Y él, aun me ato a tenerlo encima…me mordió el labio inferior, me besaba con lentitud, no me dejaba respirar, cuando lo hice tosí varias veces…desvié la mirada, mi varita estaba en el cajoncito de ese mueble… ¡¿cómo me olvide de ella?!...estaba intentando juntar dos palabras pero…_

_-Bien…estuvo…bien- me dijo el muy infeliz en el oído, cuando se levanto y salió por fin de mi, quien fuera no me dio las diez gotitas, fueron menos, quería que recordara cada hecho, mi brazo izquierdo lo sentía muy pesado… sentí el hormigueo en mi brazo derecho, estaba mareada, pero como pude di vuelta y saque del buro un abre cartas, él se vestía, su figura alta se perfilo por el claro de Luna, se dio cuenta , sus ojos brillaron , me sostuvo la mano , me quito la navajita y la tiro a un rincón…_

_-No…shuuu…dame…te haces daño…me gusto mucho…la siguiente vez espero mayor cooperación…- juro que solo escuchaba ecos…lo juro pero mis ganas de matarlo eran ciertas._

_ Me dejó caer sobre mis rodillas al piso…salió, bajo las escaleras, cerró la puerta con suavidad, monto un caballo y se perdió…no tenia que asomarme por la ventana… ¡podía verle, podía escucharle!...yo me tire de costado y llore amargamente…me hice un ovillo, su olor… su cuerpo lo tenía aun presente. _

_ Los rayos de luz de unas velas fueron los que me despertaron. Lula se encontraba a mi lado, su mirada cándida era resentida, de culpa, me daba a cucharadas un liquido que quise no tomar…_

_-Lu…la…voy a…-sentí un dolor en la cintura, me puso delante un balde y vomite-_

_-sáquelo…no debí irme…no debí hacerle caso…no volveré alejarme de usted…_

Entonces creyendo que estábamos solas llore y llore, empape la bata que no llevaba antes, hasta que el ruido de una silla corriéndose un poco me hiso brincar. Draco me miraba con el semblante descompuesto, triste y desencajado, si aun podía saber la diferencia, no quería verlo, pero no quería que se fuera y lo que menos quería era dormir…no quería dormir. A cada lado que posaba la vista veía o el candelabro tirado, o la cera derramada por las velas al rodar, o el montón de ropa desperdigada. De todo, de todo no podía ver más que a él o a Lula que me untaba una pomada caliente en el vientre. Me queje al sentir esas manos callosas fajarme.

-Traeré un buen remedio a tomar, ¿que desea que haga con la ropa?

-Tírala…- _me recosté de lado, la ropa de cama era nueva, no era la misma, ni los almohadones…tome uno grande y me abrace a este._

-¡Quémala!- _grito él con voz ronca, Lula tomo un puñado de ropa que anudo en un molote, hizo lo que él dijo porque un hilito de humo gris se dibujo por la ventana _-

-¡Vete!…- _le pedí, se levanto con trabajo, su casaca la llevaba abierta el torso pálido tenía una vendoleta del mismo material que la mía, No fue él… pero no toleraba presencia ajena, fue a sentarse a la orilla de la cama_.-¡VETE!

-No…nos vamos solo amanezca…

-Yo no iré- _dije entre otro ataque de llanto_-apr-en-di-la-lecc-ion-

-Yo…no lo hice… estaba muy enojado sí, pero…Hermione-_dijo bajito, pero yo sentí que gritaba_- no te lastimaría de esta…manera.

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!...

-No me iré Hermione… lo siento, pero no me iré.- _me tomo de la mano, la mía estaba fría, la suya igual…pero era ese tipo de frio que con otro deja de sentirse cuando se adapta. Lo aparte las veces que él pretendía acercarse, él se recorría un poco más_.

-¡No te quiero ver!

-No tienes que verme…

-¿Porque te fuiste?

-Cuanto lo lamento…

Lula entro, él le pidió el vasito, lo examinaría, lo bebió el primero, dejo un par de minutos pasar, después de comprobar que no era peligroso, lo limpio de la boca de este, lo giro de lado opuesto a donde él lo probó y me lo tendió, yo lo bebí. Sabia amargo, pero era muy caliente, comencé a sentir que sudaba. Me resistí pero él me abrazo.

-No tienes una idea…lo que me maldigo- _cerré los ojos_- es mi culpa…esto es mi culpa…

-No…yo te eche…-_me abrazo más fuerte, sus manos temblaban o serian las mías…Draco llamo a Lula._

-Manda al mozo a la residencia Black por…

-¡No, no quiero que le digas nada a Luna ni a Ginny…A NADIE!... ¡no quiero que nadie lo sepa!

-el Doctor…necesitan…

-¡No, menos…!

-Hermione…

-Sanara rápido Monsieur…Lula le ha dado un remedio usado en estos casos…en las plantaciones.

-¡Quiero al mejor medico aquí...no quiero valerme de un simple remedio de esclavos!

-¡Que no entiendes que no quiero!

-Hermione, deben – _dijo levantándose como resorte y con voz seca_-revisarte…

-¡¿A mí?…a mi fue a quien…a quien…fue a mí…y no quiero que nadie me REVISE!

-¡Lo hago precisamente por ti!… ¡porque el infeliz que se atrevió a cometerlo lo pagara, lo juro…por tu Dios que lo paga y antes de que nosotros nos hayamos largado de aquí!

-¡Nunca nos iremos de aquí!

-¡Entonces…viviré para encontrarlo!- _salía y recordé esas palabras_…

-¡NO TE VAYAS!...No me dejes sola…por favor…regresara…

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡QUE VENGA EL INFELIZ PARA QUE LO CASTRE Y LO MATE POR COBARDE!

Me jalo antes de que yo lo evitara, me sostuvo pegada a él…aloe vera…sándalo y almizcle. Sus manos se paseaban en mi espalda, sus caricias fueron conciliadoras, protectoras, así me recostó, me miro llorar, si él lo hiso no sé bien, no podía ver a través de mis ojos cansados que se cerraban, me tapo con la manta y yo me deje consolar por sus manos que ya no eran frías.

-No quiero…estar aquí…

-Porque a ti…porque a ti- _creo que fue lo que dijo antes de que yo reaccionara, un sonido metálico nos separo…el anillo daba vueltas y la libélula aleteaba, el relicario se puso brillante-_

_-_Lula dile al cochero que salimos en una hora…-dije recordando quien nos aguardaba, si esto era una pesadilla pero podía ser peor…mucho peor…-

-No estás bien Hermione…- _el aullido de unos perros a lo lejos lo puso nervioso, yo sentí como un escalofrió comenzaba a subir de nueva cuenta_- día de cacería… ¡día de cacería, malditos infelices!

-Ve por ellas Draco…si tu estas aquí… ¡¿quién está con ellas?!

Ginny

(Escuchar: Corre de Jesse y Joy)

Esta noche tampoco vino Ron a molestarme con su insistencia, de hecho entre las platicas parecían ansiosos por que llegara este día, la manera de mirarse entre ellos tres, el vino de ciruelas y los puros parecían relajarlos demasiado. Dormite con un palo entre las manos a que diera el tiempo, otra vez esa voz que me llamaba, esos golpecitos en la ventana, yo di un golpe a un costado por el susto, se desvaneció cuando me asome de nueva cuenta, otra vez esos dos sacando algo… "ve por Luna", fue lo que creí escuchar cuando se esfumo de nuevo. Estaba paseando por mi recamara con los nervios a flote pensando si en verdad era producto de mi imaginación, pero una corazonada de que algo muy malo venia me tenia acrecentando el miedo. Draco no estaba, había salido hecho una fiera, Ron, Harry y Neville brindaron por ello, pero se esfumaron casi enseguida, una vez nos trajeron de regreso argumentaron ocupaciones cada uno por su cuenta, acordando que antes del amanecer comenzaría la cacería. Astoria en cambio estaba de lo más contenta.

Guarde un par de cosas en una funda de almohada, me metí a hurtadillas a la habitación de Ron y conseguí un par de pantalones de él, estos vestidos no servirían para correr, casi muero del susto al sentir una presencia en el fondo del pasillo, Astoria entraba a la habitación del fondo, llevaba una vela alumbrándola. La curiosidad fue mayor y la seguí. Me hinque y con cuidado asome por el pestillo, estaba otra persona, un hombre… ¡ Morgana era el tío de Draco que flotaba y se contorsionaba , parecía en trance y de el salía la voz de una mujer!...casi podía escuchar mi corazón en ese cuarto, la puertita se abriría un poquito y yo pude escuchar…

-Una libélula atrapada en una esferita que tenia consigo el secreto del tiempo y el origen creado por una bruja que nunca mostro el rostro fuera de las enormes murallas de piedra , sepultada en vida por su Padre al celar lo que ella desprendía, entonces ella se enamoro de un imposible y procreo a una niña de ojos tan grises que cruzo los muelles, antes de morir guardo entonces un secreto en una argolla, si esta moría la maldición que hasta entonces se detenía sobre la casa Black caería sin clemencia destruyendo lo bueno que albergaba en su corazón. Solo afecta a mujeres de esta alianza y serian salvadas si su sangre se mantenía intacta. Si no lo fuera los errores del pasado caerían como plaga aun con el sacrificio de quien la encerró, y solo si todo seguía un curso distinto la libélula seria liberada y la elección del corazón libre…"

-¡Dame su nombre!

-Amelia…Black…Luna Malfoy es su descendiente directo…

Un terror me sacudió, los pasos de esa mujer fueron los que me alejaron, me quite los zapatos y comencé a correr por el pasillo hasta entrar a la habitación de Luna, esta se había quedado dormida, la moví.

-Luna…Luna despiértate…Luna…tenemos que salir

-Mmmmm…

Un olor del Laudano percibí, ¡busque el frasquito pero no estaba!...regrese a la habitación de al lado, busque el que yo había escondido bajo un mueble pesado, lo moví…trastabille…gire mi vista a todos lados, una risita apenas audible pude percibir…tome una de las jarritas de agua con la intención de vaciársela y que pudiera reaccionar…olí…esto tenía algo…yo era experta en pociones…el ruido de unos perros acercándose a la distancia me hizo correr de nuevo con Luna, no podía sostenerse en pie…tuve que arrastrarla, mi corazón latía de miedo…en una hora amanecía…baje con ella por la puerta de servicio…los pasos que resonaban en el piso superior me llenaron de nervios, se me resbalo en los últimos cinco escalones…corrí a levantarla, entre al jergón de los sirvientes, localice a Zabé, se levanto en el acto, al ver a su "ama" inconsciente se asusto, pero corrió por un paño que humedeció…

-No hay tiempo Zabé…coge la funda, tus cosas…tendrás que guiarme, debemos llegar al puente de piedra

Dije al salir fuera de esos muros en tono silencioso, el cielo no nos ayudaba, unas gruesas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer con prisa, resbalamos con la rubia, el lodo nos cubrió la ropa, la lluvia arrecio, estábamos en una tormenta, los perros seguían nuestro rastro…

-¡¿Que ocurre Señorita?!

-No mires atrás Zabé…no lo hagas… ¡Luna, por favor…despiértate!

-Que… ¿qué pasa?- _dijo al fin mi amiga…parecía muy desconcertada…_

-¡Son perros de caza Señorita!

-¡Y nosotras la presa…corran!- _grite jalando a Luna de la mano, quien comenzó a mover las piernas…_

**_…Continuara._**

Historias:

**El Misterio de la Libélula.**

El ojo del Dragón rojo. (en proceso 2013)

Draco & Hermione & Harry Draco&… Ron& Luna & Neville Ginny&…

Investigadores de buena cuna...Militares que rompen reglas...Obligaciones que cumplir...Promesas ajenas...Caminos cruzados...Y el deseo de encontrarse.

** 3. Bajo tu sombra (en proceso 2013) **George-Hermione-Ronald

Una muerte inesperada trae consigo un desequilibrio que podría derrumbar a una de las familias mágicas más antiguas: los Weasley…

**Trilogía.**

Lo imposible…Posible.(terminado 2012)

Develando el vuelo…del ave fénix…Lo imposible…Posible. (terminado en proceso de publicación 2012)

Entre tú y yo…Lo imposible…Posible.(terminado 2012 en proceso de publicación)


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 8. Recorriendo Veredas.

Ginny

-¡No te detengas Zabé, corre y ve con Hermione!…

Luna se resbalo de mi mano húmeda, mi corazón estaba presa del pánico, el puente de piedra estaba muy cerca, pero es como si a la vez estuviese muy lejano, un segundo rayo cayó del cielo y como si fuese de noche se cubrió de una oscuridad total…esto no era normal…¡esto no era normal!

-Ya…no puedo… Ginny…- me decía jadeante mi amiga, yo quería levantarla pero no conseguía ponerla en pie, el agua hacia más pesada la ropa y el barro me hacia tarea imposible sostenerla- creo que me he lastimado el tobillo…vete… ¡corre!

-¡No te voy a dejar aquí!- temblaba, mis dientes castañeaban, el frio que comenzamos a sentir, la nebulosa que se extendía en un circulo nos puso aun mas asustadas…-¡¿Qué está pasando?!...esto es magia Luna…no puede ser un fenómeno natural…

-Nadie usa magia aquí Ginny…- me dijo aun tratando de tomarle lógica-

-Esto es magia Luna…y poderosa…y…

-¡ahhhh!...¡Ginny!

-¡Luna!- ante mi desesperación y por más que la sostuve, Luna fue arrastrada en otro sentido, yo gritaba su nombre…y la lluvia pareció arreciar más para callar mi voz, unos pasos a mi derecha, gire…a mi izquierda…gire…tragaba saliva, no podía ver nada…tanteé el suelo, buscando algo que me sirviera de defensa, siento una roca porosa, sigo buscando, una vara que solo al levantarla se rompe…un aullido a mi espalda me hiela la sangre…tanteo desesperada y salpico los charcos de fango…doy con una piedra solida, pesada…siento las pisadas fuertes chacotear, cuando creo que la fiera se me va aventar a enterrar sus colmillos, tomo la piedra con fuerzas y le doy un golpe en el hocico…es un perro un tanto extraño, muy grande para serlo, pero sus ojos amarillos brillan, no sé si es gris o negro…pero ha lanzado un chillido y yo aprovecho para correr sin dirección fija, ahora no sé si voy al puente de piedra, esta oscuridad repentina no me deja ver nada, tropiezo, caigo, me resbalo, aun grito el nombre de Luna, de Draco, de Hermione, pero no me escuchan.

(Escuchar: Don't you remember de Adele)

-¡Ya me canse de juegos estúpidos!- dice una voz tras de mí, juro que no supe en qué momento se ha plantado sin ser escuchado me tapa la boca con algo…yo sé que me agito, que me quiero soltar, que le he mordido la mano, pero no me suelta…siento adormecido de pronto el cuerpo-

-Lun-intento decir pero me suben a cuesta y me llevan de ahí

-¡Cállate o te va a ir peor!...estúpida pelirroja…- su voz la escucho claramente…me siento un tanto borracha, pero el efecto no es paralizante…láudano, reconozco el olor…y quien es… Harry…esa voz hasta en sueños podría reconocerla. Me quiero mover…una luz de pronto me hace cerrar los ojos, me deja caer con brusquedad en un jergón de paja…me duelen los huesos, me duele la cabeza.

no pretende perder tiempo, en reojo veo que mira con insistencia la puerta vieja de madera que solo es atorada por un tronco viejo y podrido…me tiene bocabajo…siento sus manos tratar de bajar el pantalón, pero eso le enfurece…no cede por lo pegado…yo siento un poco mas de lucidez…me gira para bajar los botoncillos…me agito y me abofetea, un rayo de luz hacen brillar sus ojos verdes esmeralda, el sentimiento de ver esa mirada salvaje me arruga el corazón, jala sin más la careta del pantalón y la camisola la rasga-

-No estás tan mal- _escuche_- quieta…la presa que me toco no está para desperdiciarse…shuuu…no seas tonta…- me decía cuando yo comenzaba a removerme, sentí su mano bajar a mi entrepierna, sentir mi piel, yo lagrime y solloce, me dolía el dedo que se deslizaba…sus labios sobre mis senos profiriendo bramidos…con la fuerza que yo recuperaba, levante mi rodilla y lo empuje…se dio con el muro de piedra…yo me levante, trastabille mareada, estaba por alcanzar la puerta cuando me jalo de un tobillo, di de cara al suelo, grite pidiendo auxilio, mi voz comenzó un poco ronca, pero termino fuerte y clara…recuerdo zafarme, me levante…

-¡Te acercas y te mueres!

-Niña tonta…que pretendes hacer con un tronco podrido- decía con una extraña voz, pero era él… rodeábamos una mesilla rustica de madera…

-Sé quién eres- dije yo temblando-

-Eso no es verdad- decía esa voz distorsionada-

-No…si se quién eres…- comenzó a reírse…hasta que se enojo, jalo la mesa, se monto sobre esta, y me jalo al muro de espaldas–

-Te callas- me dijo en el oído- o podrías lamentarlo...es un juego muy divertido…lo comprenderás con el tiempo…como lo hará tu amiga... el cual tenemos muy poco antes de que el siguiente complete su caza o se dé cuenta el otro su presa jajajaja…

-¡No me voy a callar!...y no se me hace divertido en absoluto… ¡son unos animales, eso es lo que son Bestias carroñeras!...has dado a la que será tu mujer por si no te has percatado- dije al comprender su jueguito-

-No le hará daño…si yo no toco su mercancía…él no lo hace con la mía…pacto de hermandad- dijo restregándose- solo es un juego…solo eso…ver lo que el otro vera…pero no sé…eres muy linda…muy…muy linda- sus manos las bajo por mi espalda hasta mis nalgas, le empuje y grite…

Un ruido en el exterior, alguien ha empujado la puerta y tirado de ella, escucho un golpe seco a mi espalda, todo es muy rápido, me jalan de la mano, Harry se desploma en el piso inconsciente, yo voy temblando, quiero zafarme de mi nuevo captor…

-¡Suélteme…suélteme!

-¡Tranquila Señorita…quieta…no le hare daño!

Estoy temblando, me suelto, comienzo a correr de nueva cuenta, este hombre me sigue, lloro, voy llorando… ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?...estoy muy cansada, muy cansada, ya no llueve, pero el barro no me deja avanzar, caigo de rodillas, siento el frio del barro en mis mejillas cuando me cubro de este…siento unos ojos, me giro…ahogo el grito…es un hombre alto y negro…no recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

-No me tema…ese hombre no despertara en un rato…

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Dean…Dean Thomas…

-Eres un esclavo…-murmure-

-No lo soy- dijo con un tono educado, sin bajar la vista ante una blanca-…vamos…si seguimos aquí nos encontraran…no pretendo ser ejecutado al secuestrar a una blanca…

-¿Sabes…sabes quién…soy?

-No- me dijo mirándome a la cara, al cuerpo de soslayo, me sentí expuesta con la ropa rasgada…- pero en esta Villa no me premiaran se lo aseguro…

-Necesito…ayúdame a localizar a mis amigos…por favor…- rogué intentando acomodar la ropa- Luna…Malfoy…Draco te recompensara si lo haces, te lo juro…

-No podemos regresar… Yo…lo lamento, no pude irme al escucharla…busco a mi hermanita y solo por eso pare a este pueblo…un sirviente ha dicho que salió con dos mujeres, creí que podía ser ella.

-Por favor…si lo haces, cuando estemos juntos te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu hermanita…- no sé porque me dio seguridad este hombre, se agacho y me quito las incomodas zapatillas, rasgo su camisola y me vendo los pies ampollados.-¿Cómo…se llama tu hermanita?

-Le dieron por nombre, Zabe…

-¿Zabe?...

-Ahora debe de tener unos once años…- sentí que el cielo venia en mi auxilio, sentí una corazonada.

-Sé dónde está tu hermana…creo saberlo- dije levantándome del suelo, el me miro incrédulo- no…no es solo para que me ayudes…Me llamo Ginny…Ginevra Weasley… mi amiga y yo huíamos de la casa de los Black con una mulatita…de ese nombre y esa edad…de cabellos rizados y piel canela…de bonito rostro y ojos rasgados…- saco un viejo retrato de su pecho y me lo tendió-

-¡Es ella…te juro que se parece a ella! no te miento- le tome la mano y una descarga eléctrica nos recorrió, nos miramos, lo solté- se ve diferente con esa ropa…- dije nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Es nuestra Madre…a esa edad…yo…venia con la esperanza de que se pareciera a ella… ¿es verdad lo que me has dicho?

-Si- dije mirándole aun en las sombras que comenzaban a ser más claras-

-Luna la compro de un claustro a unas religiosas…su hermano lo hizo, y te aseguro que Luna la ha tratado bien, que no ha recibido un solo azote de su parte…

-Es por la que gritabas… ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Si…nos seguían faltaba poco para llegar al puente de piedra donde esperaban por nosotras, pero luego todo se complico y pareció tan largo todo, pero te juro que ella alcanzo a cruzar el camino antes de que nosotras fuésemos acorraladas… debe de estar con ella…con Hermione y Draco Malfoy.

-Te llevare a un sitio seguro…necesitas descansar, no podrás caminar si no te curan las plantas de los pies…He recorrido estos caminos de noche para grabármelos…Llegaremos con los cimarrones, ahí estarás alejada de…los blancos…irónico…creí que solo ultrajaban a mi raza.- baje el rostro apenada y sin saber que contestar.

-¿Y Luna?

-Lo lamento…pero no podremos regresar por ella durante el día.

Quise caminar por mí misma, pero era verdad tenía los pies desechos, sangraban y me escocía la piel. Me miro, me levanto y me llevo en brazos hasta cruzar terrenos pantanosos y vegetación extenuante, escuchaba los rugidos de las fieras salvajes y me pegue a su pecho húmedo…el bom…bom…bom de su corazón comenzó a relajarme y sentí mis parpados cerrarse, nunca como entonces creo haberme sentido segura en brazos de un hombre…aunque este fuera un completo desconocido.

Luna

-Nadie usa magia aquí Ginny…- le dije tratando de no asustarnos aun más, me dolía todo el cuerpo, bien raro, como si fuera a bajarme, como si de pronto me doliera la cadera-

-Esto es magia Luna…y poderosa…y…

-¡ahhhh!...¡Ginny!- grite al sentir unas manos tomarme del talle y jalarme lejos de ahí…yo pataleé y quise soltarme, pero esas manos parecieron encajarse en mi cadera, solo que no recuerdo ver dedos.

-¡Luna!- fue lo último que escuche de Ginny, la neblina cubrió por entero y la lluvia no se calmaba, jadeando y con las manos raspadas y las uñas extraviadas en algún surco que deje intentando parar el trayecto, sentí algo impactarse con mi frente y me desmaye.

(Escuchar: Turning Tables de Adele)

Recuerdo que escuche entre sueños un aullido, desperté sobresaltada, mire a mi rededor, me levante dolorida y terriblemente asustada, grite el nombre de mi hermano, de Ginny, de Hermione y de la niña que si no se había desviado debiera estar con los únicos que podían interesarse de verdad en buscarnos. Moquie y me limpie las mejillas con el intento de camisón largo que llevaba, ni tiempo tuve de mudarme de ropa, me pesaba la tela a pesar de no ser tanta, sentía que estaba completamente desnuda, podía ver mi piel a través de la tela mugrosa y sucia. Lo peor es que sentía que me observaban a distancia, gire con el cabello relamido y pegado a la cara.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!...¡que quieren!- risitas que me enchinaron la piel-

-Jugar- me contestaron…

-¡¿Jugar?!... que demo- corte la frase al escuchar un segundo aullido, y el pavor caer detenerse junto a la lluvia fría, un vientecillo frio empezó a levantar hojas a su paso…esto no tenía sentido, el suelo lodoso comenzaba a secarse entre mas se aproximaba ese remolino…mire entonces tras la nube de hojas verdes una especie de perro o lobo…su color era marrón, la cola brillo con el tenue rayo de sol que pretendía colarse. Me gruño y mostro sus feroces colmillos, para luego dar una vuelta en él y echarse sin perderme de vista, se relamían las patas delanteras. No sé si ya me volví loca de verdad pero juro que me ha sonreído y me ha resultado conocida… estoy acorralada entre una vieja choza de esclavos…estoy cerca de las plantaciones, debo estarlo, solo en ellas se ven este tipo de estructuras, el perro está lo suficientemente lejos pero a su vez cerca de mí, extraño, puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello, sin darle la espalda, tanteo los muritos de ramas, solo existe una salida y el la cuida.

He intentado salir, pero me gruñe y los pelos se le erizan…no deja de mirarme…debo deshacerme de este camisón que se me resbala y pesa demasiado con tanto holán…me agacho y comienzo a rasgar el ruedo…tomo el lienzo rasgado y me acerco sigilosa…

-perrito, perrito…

-ggrrrhhh-un ruido le llama la atención voltea de lado contrario, y lo aprovecho para lanzarle los holanes a la cara, le he pisado una pata al pasar y aúlla lastimado, corro lo las rápido que puedo, estos estúpidas zapatillas no me ayudan, pero el terreno de caña suele tener espinos…con el agua, con el chapoteo se me resbalan… paro, no sé donde me encuentro, si grito el nombre de Ginny puedo llamar su atención…

El ruido de unos pasos me asustan nuevamente…un aullido cerca… ¡vienen por mi!...me duelen los pies, los huesos, la cabeza…el instinto de preservación es más fuerte que mi cansancio, me adentro a la selva, siento mis brazos ser cortados por las vainas espinosas, el ruido de ramas y animales me aceleran el pulso, giro de pronto y al volver la mirada al frente me topo con algo de carne y hueso porque he rebotado contra él y antes de que caiga al piso me ha sostenido de la cintura…me cubren la boca y trago un chorro de agua…pero siento un olor en mi nariz cuando me hace tragar el liquido…me desespero…láudano…es láudano… "no más de diez gotitas", me viene a la mente, y el gorro que me han dado es mucho más, intento escupirlo, intento zafarme, le muerdo el brazo y grito muy fuerte, no sé si es sueño pero he escuchado la voz de mi hermano, de Draco y de Hermione buscarnos…

-¡Aquí...AQUÍ ESTOY!- consigo decir, creo que lo he conseguido…pero no avanzo mucho…la pesadez, mis ojos se cierran…

_-¡¿Luna?!...donde estas…dime e iré por ti!- decía ella.-¡Draco por acá!_

_-_Ya fue suficiente – me dijo este- aun no hemos terminado este juego…

Me duele la cabeza, la pesadilla que he tenido es muy real, siento un poco de luz, de calor cerca de mí…voces, escucho voces que aun no distingo…pero que al hacer un esfuerzo logro distinguir la plática

-¡se te paso la mano Ron...eres un idiota, lleva más de doce horas sedada!

-¡Esto lo preparo Astoria…vas y le pides que prepare algo para contrarrestar los efectos!

-Estás Loco…eso es cosa tuya…Neville

-Además que querían, estaban a un paso detrás nuestro…la estupidez de Neville rayo en la idiotez…

-¡era un juego!

-Un juego, que culminaste…

-Mira Harry…lo que a ustedes dos les pudre es que yo si tuve el valor de hacerlo y dejarme de jueguitos idiotas…

-Si…si…Y Draco…

-Draco no es el mismo desde que regreso de ese viaje…lo saben bien…esa mujer lo trasformo…quería saber porque…y esa presunción de este me tenia arto…

-Si algo le pasa a Luna te juro que yo mismo te la cobro…

-Jajajajaja…por favor Harry…no estás hablando con tu cuñado…y mira que una mujer haya podido desmayarte…jajajajajaja…

-No fue ella…y eso me preocupa…

-¡Luna se puede morir imbécil…y mi hermana está perdida!

-Ellas no debieron correr…no debieron tratar de huir- decía Harry, me paralizo el miedo al escucharles, sentía un paño húmedo en la frente, por el rabillo del ojo medio distinguía una melena azabache- ¿Por qué corrían?...Pudo ser solo un sueño que debieran recordar, una pesadilla, eso era todo… ¡maldición, tiene fiebre!, ¡no se queden ahí parados como Idiotas trae a esa bruja de tu prima!

Volví a caer en un letargo, medio creo que me han desnudado y me sumergen en agua helada…me siento fría, muy fría…

-Vamos Luna, despierta…despierta…por favor…

-¿Draco?- siento una caricia en mi rostro…-me siento…muy…mal…Hermi…one…ven…por…favor…ven por mí.

-No…soy Harry…estarás bien Luna…estarás bien…! RON manda buscar a DRACO y a Hermione !

-Están locos…como pretendes que…- decía Neville ofuscado- esa mujer pise este sitio

-Mejor CÁLLATE Neville…y sal de aquí…No funciona la poción, ni los remedios del Dr…Luna, no te mueras…

-¡Iré yo mismo a buscarles, no demorare!… ¡métela de nuevo al agua fría y sigue dándole ese remedio!

Veo borroso, siento mi cuerpo temblar…un mujer de cabellera rubia tan igual a la mía me sonríe a lo lejos, flota…me dice que todo estará bien, que no me rinda, que debo verla…como me recuerda a mi Madre…

_-"Amelia…soy Amelia Black"_

_-_Vamos Luna no te rindas…- escucho una voz familiar-

-¡Date por muerto infeliz…tu y toda tu parentela...y las comadreja que te acompañan!…

-Draco…solo era un…

-¡Aléjalos de aquí Draco!

-¿Her…my?

-Aquí estoy Luna… no me iré sin ti.

Hermione

Subimos al carruaje, un muy mal presentimiento, la luna y el murmullo del viento no me dejaban tranquila…Draco y yo no hablamos mucho en el camino, pero él estaba al pendiente de mis molestias que eran muchas.

-Hermione…

-No…no digas más…

_-¡Señor la lluvia no deja avanzar- escuchamos al cochero- esto es increíble…no se había visto una tormenta así en años!…_

-¡avanza así revientes los caballos!

Pero en cada movimiento brusco me resultaba un dolor agudo, me doble y recosté sobre las faldas de Lula quien no dejaba de tocarme la frente…debimos caer a un hueco…varados.

-Tiene fiebre Monsiur… no está bien salir con este clima, los _loas de la destrucción _andan sueltos…

-Guarda silencio…no vuelvas a mencionar eso delante de ella…

_-¡Una niña…viene corriendo una niña!_

Me incorpore con trabajo a pesar de que sentía un mal de cuerpo, pero el aullido de una bestia me hiso pararme y bajar ante la negativa de Lula , Draco estaba ya intentando ver entre la sabana de agua que nos impedía avanzar…

-¡No avances…quédate ahí!- la niña venia con el rostro pálido y al verlo se lanzo a su cintura y se abrazo sollozando, Draco no la alejo como esperaba Yo…se inco sobre el barro, yo llegue a ellos.

-¡¿Dónde está tu señora?!...

-¡Donde esta mi hermana y la pelirroja!

-Los perros de caza amo…los perros de caza estaban atrás…me dijeron que corriera aquí…estaban atrás…

Draco la soltó y corrió tras el muro de agua, Elmer que venía con el cochero bajo y corrió tras su amo, tenía la oportunidad de huir pero no lo hizo, yo tome la mano de Zabé y seguí el camino, seguida del cochero y de Lula quienes traían escopetas…otro aullido a lo lejos, gire en su dirección… no se podía ver casi nada…nos mojábamos la ropa, sentía que mis piernas fallaban, Lula me sostuvo de la cintura…

-Muchacha, cógela la escopeta y apunta a lo que quiera cruzarse… mi señora esta delicada… ¿has comprendido bien?

-Si….si…

-¡Hermione…Hermione ven!- me grito Draco con voz alarmada, seguí la voz aun a resistencia de Lula, al pasar el muro de agua un terreno amplio, los jardines, en esa zona apenas era una lluviecita molesta, pero que dejaba ver rastros de pisadas, tres direcciones de huellas…pero eso no era todo…más adelante, como a veinte metros un montículo de tierra removida que al caer el agua destapo un boquete, me solté y fui a verlo…tres fundas de varitas encontré con iníciales y un grabado particular en cada una…serpientes y leones entrelazados…

Draco miro lo mismo, las tomo y si su rostro era de furia, estaba a un paso de volverse una fiera salvaje, un perro de caza. Su grito se asemejo a un aullido dolido. Era sin duda magia…poderosa a la que nos enfrentábamos, cuando levante la vista tras de uno de esos grandes árboles me pareció ver la imagen de una mujer que sonreía con malicia, me dedico una mirada y una reverencia burlona, se tapo con una capa con gorro y se perdía. El quiso seguirla, convencido de quien era…lo pare.

-No…debemos encontrarlas…

-Son tres huellas distintas…

-Una era para mí- dije con un nudo en la garganta-mira el norte…es – me sorprendió que la lluvia cesara de pronto- hacia la Colonia…esa al poniente y esta al oriente…las separaron, nos separaron y la razón debe ir más allá de un día de caza…una diversión…esto es obra de Astoria…

-¡Deberemos separarnos para buscarlas…y yo no pienso dejarte sola!- me cogió de los brazos y me pego a su pecho, su respiración era agitada y su abrazo fuerte…estaban sacando lo peor de él…pero no sé aun…no comprendía cómo se controlaba y no estallaba si el antes solo necesitaba la menos provocación, si no me toleraba antes, y sin embargo ahora no quería apartarse, quizá fuera lastima…quizá creyera que él no podría encontrarlas…no importaba el motivo…teníamos que dar con ellas y salir de este sitio.

Lula, Elmer siguieron el camino oriente, zona cercana a los cimarrones, esclavos prófugos, que se levantarían en lucha en una semana, arrasando cuanto había en la colonia, no perdonarían a blanco alguno que se interpusiera… el incipiente movimiento de lucha contra la Abolición estaba a punto de surgir…gente como Draco, como Ginny y Luna debían ser sacados para que sobrevivieran, seria aplacado en la siguiente Villa y muchos negros ahorcados, pero solo incitarían a que más se unieran al paso de los meses, debíamos estar lejos , le mire al soltarme, sus ojos grises tenían un anillo dorado , su mandíbula apretada, pero esos ojos eran ahora cálidos. El cochero que seguía a pie de órdenes del Amo salió en busca de rastreadores. Le tome la mano, dudo de mi acto, pero no me soltaría, a paso lento seguimos el rastro del poniente…ambas eran importantes para nosotros…eran nuestra familia real.

Cuando grite el nombre de Luna sentí un aguijón en el vientre, la lluviecita era fina, paramos y seguimos cuando el atardecer ya se venía sobre nosotros. Fue cuando escuche su voz y grite a Draco que viniera, pero al llegar al lugar que juraba provenía el sonido no la encontramos, pero si un trozo de tela rasgada y un frasquito tirado entre la prisa de huir…lo levanto, lo olio y me lo dio…

-Láudano…y Romelia…no es una simple poción Draco…si no encontramos a quien lo bebió puede morirse antes de que el sol salga con un nuevo día.

Estábamos desesperados, debimos regresar a la casa a mudarnos de ropa y tomar un baño antes de que cogiéramos gripe que aquí era mortal. El me ayudo a vaciar el agua caliente en la bañera…no quería que me viera desnuda pero necesitaba su ayuda para poder hacer esto, es como si las fuerzas se esfumaran, vi un brillo en sus ojos a través de una lagrima contenida, unas marcas de dedos marcadas en mis muslos aun rojos que serian morados para mañana, se giro y contemplo a través del ventanal, debió ayudarme en casi todo, yo sentía pudor y vergüenza aunada a la preocupación y de que la noche aquí caía demasiado aprisa…rogué al cielo, a Merlín a Morgana, a los loas de Lula para que ellas no pasaran por lo que yo…mientras él tomaba un baño rápido, me quedaría dormitando…una voz escuche en este… "te buscaran…o la perderán…despierta….despierta"…de pronto ese hombre sin rostro que fue mi verdugo apareció en ellos y avanzaba, su figura, su cabello…yo gritaba , me escuchaba gritar, tenia temor a que chocara con la luz de la vela a su paso…podría ver su rostro y no sabría que hacer…

(Escuchar: Take it all de Adele)

-¡Hermione…Hermione…despierta…solo es una pesadilla!- me sobresalte al abrir los ojos, temblaba, Draco estaba delante mío…un ruido de caballo me hiso que brincara de la butaca donde esperaba, no pretendía dormir en esa cama NUNCA. Draco saco un revolver antiguo apunto a la puerta cuando la golpearon con fuerza.

-¡¿Quién?!

-Yo…Ronald Weasley…Draco…abre es urgente.

Draco apunto y disparo sobre el hombro de Ron quien parecía esperarse esto porque no se movió, evito mirarme.

-Hemos encontrado a Luna…esta en malas condiciones…

Draco me miro un segundo y yo a él, nunca a Ron…quise ser fuerte, quise que no me viera mal…pero no pude doblarme a coger la bolsa con las cosas que tenía preparadas ya, remedios de Lula que me enseño, debí sentarme al escuchar que era Luna…y con pesar que Ginny estuviese perdida. Draco lo cogió y lo metió del saco y lo tumbo al suelo, Ron se defendía y esquivaba los golpes del rubio, pero algo tenia Ron en su conciencia que la rabia de Draco lo sobrepaso…me levante y lo detuve…no por Ron que seguro lo merecía…por Draco.

-¡Aun lo def…- me quiso acusar, pero lo negué-

-Es por ti Draco…por ti…este hombre no merece mi compasión ni mi respeto…vamos por Luna…- me gire a pesar de no tolerar tenerlo cerca- no vuelvas acercarte a Ginny…si lo haces…te juro Ronald Weasley que yo misma te mato.

No dijo nada, se levanto, me miro rencoroso, pero los empujones de Draco lo volvieron en sí. No desvió la mirada cuando subí con trabajo y me dejaba caer con cuidado en el asiento del coche, Draco cabalgaba a lado del pelirrojo, su escopeta la tenía a su lado cargada, la escolta que había solicitado llego y seria aun más humillante para el pelirrojo cuando la gente del lugar nos miraban avanzar, pero Draco no hizo alarde de que lo escoltaba a él…el rumor de que la prometida de Harry Potter estaba delicada a causa de los cimarrones que intentaron llevársela era la noticia y la indignación, grupos se formarían para ir en busca de la hermana de este, de la prometida de Neville Longbotton, representante de la corona en la colonia y por la que pagaba su peso en oro si la regresaban viva. "desalmadas jaurías de negros" expresaban a nuestro camino, me llenaba de indignación porque sabíamos quienes eran los cazadores…

cuando entramos a la residencia Potter, la doncella y los esclavos se alejaron de nuestro paso, su ama de llaves me sonrio levemente, Draco me llevaba de la mano, Ron avanzaba delante, una figura escurridiza de Neville no paso desapercibida…Draco me oprimió la mano y yo a él…aun no sabíamos…nos llevaron a las habitaciones de Harry, cuando entramos y vimos a Luna pálida, traslucida y temblando nos alarmamos, avance con prisas y quite de un empujón a Harry quien le pasaba unas compresas húmedas y gritaba por mas remedio y mas compresas…quiso quitarme pero Draco lo jalo y lo levanto de un tirón…le bese la frente y comencé a quitarle esas mantas para ponerle una que trajimos nosotros…

_-_Vamos Luna no te rindas…

-¡Date por muerto infeliz…tu y toda tu parentela...y las comadreja que te acompañan!…

-Draco…solo era un…¡nosotros no tuvimos que ver!

-¡Aléjalos de aquí Draco!- no sé que hizo Draco al sacarlo de un empujón, solo escuche como se impacto algo contra el muro y cosas cayeron al paso, y el grito de la fiera que habían desatado y se había controlado salió-

-¿Her…my?

-Aquí estoy Luna… no me iré sin ti… no, nos iremos sin ti…te sacaremos de aquí, lo prometo…vamos toma esto…por favor…

-No puedo…me duele mucho el…cuerpo…

-Vamos…- le di a cucharadas el remedio de Lula, aquel que me sirviera a mí y otros que elabore yo misma, uno de los cinco que llevaba debía funcionar porque me estaba desesperando de que no pareciera hacer efecto- Astoria no puede ser mejor que nosotras Luna…no puede…

Draco entro sudoroso, jadeando, con la camisola fruncida y rasgada, con el cabello despeinado y el labio roto…pero no más… cerró la puerta y la atranco, no pregunte que había hecho o como, le sonreí, me sonrió, me ayudo a darle las pócimas y le hablaba, le trataba con mucho cariño, le platicaba de cuando era niña y le fastidiaba tanto…estaba muy fría, Luna se nos desvanecía ante nuestros esfuerzos…entonces recordé el anillo, lo saque del guardapelo y se lo coloque en el dedo…tome mi varita y comencé a proferir hechizos de sanación, un calorcito invadió la habitación, un brillo especial salía de ese anillo y llegaba al guardapelo que yo llevaba colgado, Luna comenzó a recobrar el color, sus heridas , sus rasguños a sanar a una velocidad impresionante… su melena rubia brillaba más, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas…Draco estaba sin palabras, pero aliviado…Yo misma sanaría en lo físico…esa conexión que existía entre el anillo y el guardapelo era magia pura…era sanación…cuando se pide por el otro, cuando se aclama por el bienestar del otro, cuando se hace de la manera más desinteresada entonces suele ocurrir que la magia pasa y traspasa, y sana y reconforta y une. Y si yo tenía en mi mente no solo a Luna, sino a Ginny…y si Luna en sus sueños nos tenía a nosotros, y con Draco viendo por nosotras, entonces podíamos tener esperanza de que la pelirroja, estaba a salvo…solo debíamos encontrarla.

-Amelia Black- fue lo primero que nos dijo al incorporarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido en su cuerpo- si la encontramos, daremos con Ginny…

-¿Estamos bien?- nos pregunto el rubio al vernos levantarnos y comenzar a guardar mis remedios y sacar una ropa que le tendí-

-Si…

-El carro está afuera…

-Iremos a monta de caballo Draco…

-Hermione…tú no puedes…- callo al ver la incógnita en Luna cuando este me tomo suavemente de las manos y nos miraba con ese signo de interrogación en sus ojos azules-

-Estoy bien Draco…será más rápido si usamos ese modo…

-¿Sabes cabalgar?

-Mmmm no, pero…aprendo rápido…

-Eso no es de aprender rápido, es de dominio…Luna lo practica desde niña, pero tú no…- me jalo un poco apartándonos de la rubia mientras se cambiaba de ropa, estábamos en el pasillo tras su puerta- debes tener cuidado… no es fácil lo tuyo- dijo mirándome fijamente, quise voltear la cara, pero la tomo entre sus manos, me miro y yo sentí un ligero temblor, su rostro se suavizo como si se tratara de una serpiente camaleónica…me beso…sentí sus labios sobre los míos, solo como una suave caricia, la yema de sus dedos me acariciaban las mejillas, quise resistirme pero ese contacto era tranquilo y calmo, no se detenía, no parecía aborrecerme por sangre sucia o por otro de sus apelativos de entonces, yo aun tenia presente lo que me ocurrió pero entreabrí mis labios, y su beso fue mayor, y probé su saliva y era dulce…el sabor amargo que aun llevaba a cuestas pareció disminuir, quizá no se borraría nunca, pero podría con el tiempo ser disminuida a casi nada…no me quite, ni me moví, ni supe que hacer cuando se separo de mis labios y me beso la punta de la nariz…hasta que nos llamaron…

-cof…cof…cof…

-Drac…cajum…Draco…será mejor…que nos vayamos- sentí enrojecer no sé, de pronto…más al besarme sobre los labios delante de su hermana quien abría cada vez más sus ojos y yo no le lanzaba un cruciatus.

-Luna…- le llamo- tu montas uno y llevas a la chiquilla que está cuidando a los caballos, Hermy ira conmigo…no podemos esperar a que aprenda…enlaza al otro tras de ti…iran a lado nuestro…tomen la bolsa…no me fio de este silencio y que nos dejen ir sin que lo impida…Astoria.

-A si…si…tú con Hermy…yo con Zabé…- meneo la cabeza-aun no asimilo esto…

-Luna- dije yo mirándola de reojo, cuando él me subió de lado en el caballo y segundos después montaba él, estaba igual, no más que sorprendida que la misma Luna ante las atenciones del rubio, Luna tenia agilidad y a pesar de que sería tachada por su manera masculina al montar el caballo, el ruedo de su vestido cubría y unos bazos delgados y mulatos la abrazaban de la cintura, la niña me sonreía y yo a ella-

-No…si YO no digo nada…nada…

Salimos a galope, un golpe fuerte y un rayo escucharíamos a lo lejos caer…no miramos atrás, debíamos hacerlo al frente…solo al frente. La guardia que contrato nos serviría de escudo hasta llegar a mitad del camino, una vez ahí, nos dejarían solos…ese era el trato.

**Continuara…**

Historias:

**Trilogía.**

Lo imposible…Posible.(terminado 2012)

Develando el vuelo…del ave fénix…Lo imposible…Posible. (terminado 2012

Entre tú y yo…Lo imposible…Posible.(terminado 2012)

**Únicas.**

** El Misterio de la Libélula.(en proceso 2013)**

Hermione&Draco&Astoria- Luna&Harry- Neville&Ginny&Ron

Todo parecía idílico, el orden estaba puesto…hasta que un anillo saco a la luz el misterio de la libélula y con ello un caos capaz de cambiar cuanto conocen

**El ojo del Dragón rojo. (en proceso 2013)**

Draco& Hermione & Harry Draco&… Ron& Luna &NevilleGinny&…Investigadores de buena cuna...Militares que rompen reglas...Obligaciones que cumplir...Promesas ajenas...Caminos cruzados...Y el deseo de encontrarse.

**Bajo tu sombra (en proceso 2013) **George-Hermione-Ronald

Una muerte inesperada trae consigo un desequilibrio que podría derrumbar a una de las familias mágicas más antiguas: los Weasley…

**Secretos Compartidos (en proceso 2013)Ginny- Ron.**

Amores como este se dan contadas veces, lo sé, yo no comprendía el porqué, jamás imagine lo que puede transformarte, hacer olvidarte**...**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 9. Amelia Black

Luna

El camino se hizo eterno, largo, cansado…Draco estaba preocupado por tener que parar en medio de camino, estábamos cansadas de montar a caballo, más Hermione quien se veía pálida y su rostro era de malestar autentico, cuando acampamos me fije en un detalle, parecía por momentos pensativa y triste, muy triste, intentaba sonreír pero no podía ocultarlo al mirarme fijamente, me dio un escalofrió cuando le vi perderse a través de mi, mi hermano se mordió el labio y paro, aun bajo las protestas de esa cuadrilla que nos escoltaba.

-No avanzaremos más- dijo al parar bruscamente su caballo-

-Debemos llegar- sugirió ella, yo no tenía inconveniente a pesar de que me dolía el trasero, podía avanzar si me lo decían, más Draco se negó y le ayudo a bajarse, la sostuvo fuerte del brazo, otra vez con ese rostro incomodo, ella se quiso soltar pero él la cogió más fuerte y la miro con …¿coraje?.

-No seas tan brusco Draco- le comente al descender de un brinco- Hermione no está acostumbrada, al principio es incomodo…

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Luna…

-Oye no seas…

-¡Lorrens, manda poner esa carpa!- grito enfadado, el capataz no le gusto nadita la manera, pero aun mascullando mando montarla, creían que era demasiadas consideraciones para la castaña, Pero era conocido ya que a Draco Malfoy no se le cuestionaba, no importaba que nos guiara a un barranco o por las monedas de oro , supongo que su temor mayor era temer al azote del amo que los miraba a punto de estallar . Se movían sin ruido, no eran los únicos que pretendían ser invisibles.

La vi esconder el rostro la primera noche que pasamos dentro de esa selva espesa y temerosa. Los guardianes, esclavos, junto al capataz de la hacienda prendieron varias fogatas con troncos secos y uno que otro verde, la humareda serviría para alejar a los mosquitos que se adherían a la piel. Se armo una especie de casa de campaña con hamacas colgantes, nunca un esclavo alzaba la vista ante un blanco, cosa absurda, pero no podíamos modificar ese hecho, así nos lo dijo ella en un largo suspiro. Zabe se acurrucaba en un rincón bajo las luces, intentamos convencerla de tomar una hamaca pero no lo hizo ante la mirada dura de Lula.

-Ninguna esclava duerme como princesa- le regaño esta, la niña se hizo un nudo, pero yo le llame.

-Zabé no es esclava, ¿puedo emanciparla Hermy?- ella le sonrió y suspiro.

-Aun no Luna, por desgracia la ley negra es muy clara, hasta la edad de treinta años…o en caso de que te salve la vida y sea comprobado-sonreí-

-Entonces es libre, Hermy, ¡Zabé corrió en nuestro auxilio al buscarles!

-Luna deja de angustiar a Hermione con esas tontas ideas tuyas y por favor no te separes- corto mi hermano que entraba con tres negros quienes ponían una especie de mesa y comida, que no me supo bien y que Hermione apenas y probo- será mejor que atesoren el alimento, necesitan coger fuerzas- dicho esto, salió, yo me le quede mirando, ella no protesto, probo dos bocados más y le ofreció su plato a la niña que gustosa lo devoró ante la llamada de atención de la gruesa mujer a la castaña por malpasarse.

-No pasa nada Lula, no tengo apetito. Me siento cansada de pronto.

Lula, su sirviente personal no se le despegaba para nada, aun estando Yo que opte por fruta al asado de cordero con muchas especias, hice lo mismo que ella y se lo di a ese muchacho escuálido que no debió llenar con su única comida que sirvieron, una calabaza hueca con una especie de almidón con carne seca, un café con azúcar y licor de caña para soportar el frio y la lluvia que nos tomo por sorpresa.

-Lula, toma esos jergones y la manta que trajimos, no pretendo que enfermen- mi amiga se levanto y saco una cosas- ya sé que no debo interferir, pero no podemos quedarnos sentadas…- protesto pero salió con el mozo que parecía atento a lo que decía y hacíamos-

-¿Qué te sucede Herm?, estas muy callada.-me anime a preguntar -

-No es nada Lunita, ven, te voy a dictar unas fechas, las escribes y después me lo repites por favor…debo saber cuál es nuestro siguiente paso…los cimarrones llegaran en su primera estampida, arrasaran cuanta persona encuentren, los grand blancs desde luego, gente como Yo quizá no sea su objetivo pero si me encontraran no tendrán clemencia. En dos días es Luna nueva, debemos llegar con Amelia Black…saber que podemos hacer y escapar, la revuelta si no me equivoco será en una semana y estos caminos si no son seguros menos lo serán. Draco no ha sido mal amo, no a partir de que el llego, más tantos esclavos muertos, azotados y violentados no olvidan el apellido….Me preocupas tu y Draco…y el hijo de Astoria.

-¡¿Esa bruja?!

-Ese hijo pudiera cambiarlo todo…

-¿pero porque?

-Aun no estoy segura…pero mi corazonada me dice que los Malfoy podrían perecer y si esto sucediera, quien sea la descendiente de Amelia Balck desaparecerá, por ende tu mamá no existiría, ni ustedes dos- dijo con esa mirada que te decía que no en vano era una bruja muy brillante-

Nos llevaron café azucarado el que me gustaba más que el vino y prefería una manzana a esa carne que no pretendía comer. Cuando se termino el mío me escurrí a coger más del enorme cazo que estaba sobre los leños, creí que Hermione bebía lo mismo, pero su color era distinto, le regreso en varias ocasiones el remedio a su guardaespaldas del color del ébano.

-Debe tomarlo, sacara lo que se quiera aferrar- dijo muy bajito pero alcance a escucharlo, ella se puso tensa, se levanto y salió a coger "aire".

-Tómalo Hermione- saldría Draco tras ella, no pretendía escuchar , pero pensé que siendo ellos solo discutirían y me escondí bajo la oscuridad- no podemos atarnos aquí, es lo que busca Astoria-musito, creyendo que yo no estaba, pero esas palabras me darían un sofocón ¿Hermione y Draco?...no, no, no, esto no podía suceder…el ruido al dar un paso para alejarme e intentar comprender me puso en evidencia, él al verme por el rabillo del ojo apretó la mandíbula, dio un fuetazo a sus botas - ¡qué haces ahí espiando!-yo me hice la sorda.

-Yo vine por café, ¿Por qué?...yo ni sabía que estaban aquí- dije con ese nervio ya recorrerme, ella meneo la cabeza y entro de nuevo.

Se negó ante la molestia mutua. Lula, junto a ese mozo que parecía temer más a Draco que a los perros salvajes escudriñarían el terreno de madrugada regresando antes de que el alba llegara. No pude dormir mucho entre la incomodidad de estar suspendida, juro que Hermione sollozo muy bajito, mi corazón se agito y sentí que algo se colaba en mi piel al ver como miraba el suelo asfixiante, me levante y fui hasta ella.

-¿Te sientes mal?... ¿Hermy, que sucede?

-Solo estoy cansada…-me repitió en un murmullo- no te levantes Luna, trata de descansar.-la vi limpiarse las mejillas y me sonrió ante los débiles rayos de luna que se podían colar, mi hermano entraba, me miro ahí y con ese tono suyo fastidioso y cansado me llamo.

-Luna, vete a dormir, no quiero escuchar quejas del clima, de la comida, de los mosquitos…

-Pero es que Hermy no se siente bien…yo solo…

-¡Dije que te vayas a dormir!...Hermione, estará bien- le vi llegar rumiando, escuche cuando aventó las botas al suelo- para eso está Lula- dijo con voz clara y lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Hazle caso a Draco, Luna no te preocupes, pronto llegaremos, dile a Lula que te de algo para esa alergia…

-Deja de tratarla como una niña caprichosa- me indigne y ofusque- si no le gusta la incomodidad que se aguante, suficiente tenemos con lo que acontece para además estar cumpliendo caprichitos tontos-

-¡No tienes que ser tan grosero!, yo solo quería ayudar.

-Más ayudas durmiéndote…

-¿Y tu donde dormirás?-pregunte al no ver otra hamaca –

-Luna…-lo dijo de modo que me sentí como esas veces que él se quedaba a cargo en casa y se aseguraba que yo estuviera en mi cuarto- eso a ti no te importa- corto-

A regañadientes me fui a esa hamaca, Draco le susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar, los mosquitos ya la tenían contra mí, puntos rojos que parecían viruela, era bien extraño ver actuar a mi hermano de ese modo, comenzaba a creer que esta época nos estaba sorbiendo el seso y la coherencia, ¿cuando se había visto que Hermione le diera la razón?, ¿cuándo fregados hubiera permitido que este me mandara a dormir como si fuese chiquilla?,Porque mi preocupación era sincera y quería serle útil ¿y que gane?, que me callaran a malos modos. El mozo colgaría una hamaca de lado opuesto a nosotras donde mi hermano nos miraba, suspiro y blasfemo.

Salimos muy temprano, era mejor avanzar y más cuando le notificaron a Draco que nos seguían los pasos. A medio día nos dejaron solos, él pago una buena cantidad para desviarles en nuestra búsqueda, dejamos nuestra ropa, solo la que llevábamos. Los perros suelen tener buen olfato, pensé y lo dije, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Y por perros me refería a ese grupo intento de hombres que quisieron matarme, que espantaron a Ginny y que ignoraba aun lo que le habían hecho a ella, pero en tiempos de calor la rabia es noche dormimos entre los troncos altos que trepamos, Draco no pego ojo, tenia en su mano una pistola, Hermy con su varita pondría campos de protección, cuando la vieron levantar la mano derecha y hacer sus conjuros en murmullos apenas audibles, comenzaron a tenerle respeto, admiración o miedo…solo Lula la observo fijamente y se le dibujaría una sonrisa cómplice. Esa madrugada se levanto sobresaltada y en un grito que nos agito.

-Tranquila…shu, solo es una pesadilla, duérmete, aquí estoy- ese rubio platinado de mi hermano pasaba de emociones viscerales, pensé en Ginny y rogué al cielo que estuviera viva, solo bastaba un día para llegar al convento.

-¿Draco, que le sucede?-pregunte después de que bebiera ese liquido y quedara profundamente dormida, mi hermano la miraba con pesar y si no me estaba volviendo loca, con cariño.-No es la misma, que le ocurrió, ¿le hiciste algo malo?- indague ante la quietud de este.

-¿Te ocurrió algo a ti Luna? Algo más que no me hayas contado- negué-

-No…bueno, ¿a que te refieres con más?

-Ya me has contestado.

-Draco, ¿crees que regresaremos a nuestro tiempo?

-Quizá.

-¿Ya no te cae mal Hermione verdad?

-Duérmete…

Ginny

Desperté sobresaltada al sentir una mirada penetrante en mi, por un momento creí que era Ron, el de aquí, el que me miraba como hombre, el que yo no quería tener cerca porque no sabía cómo actuar.

-Ya es tarde, necesitas probar alimento, llevas toda la mañana, creí por un momento que estabas muerta- dijo ese hombre alto y de piel oscura de ojos caramelo y facciones delineadas-

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En las Montañas, con mi gente- contesto sin bajar su vista, levantándose, mostrando ese torso desnudo y marcado con una vieja herida, sus piernas eran largas y fuertes, llevaba una especie de calzón de piel, de los que llegue a verles a tantos en las plantaciones, pero nunca así de cerca, sentí que el color se subió a mis mejillas al verle de esa manera, él no se retiro-¿nunca habías visto a un hombre?

-Cof…cof…cof- me puse muy nerviosa, me levante de un brinco, intente salir, pero las ampollas en la planta de los pies me dolieron demasiado, caí de rodillas en la entrada, al menos cien personas, entre mujeres y hombres me miraron con disgusto pero con una sonrisa al verme ahí sobre el fango cubierta de este, la lluvia era menor, pero parecía que a ellos no importara –

-Levántate.

-No puedo…- me ayudo a parar, los pies me escocían, me ardían, Dean llamo a la maman de aquí, me levanto de un tirón suave y me llevo hasta una especie de camastro, unas tablas unidas como soporte y sobre esta una especie de tablón rustico, me astille los dedos de la mano, no podía pasarme esto, ahora supondría lo débil que era, se lamentaría ayudarme. Arrugo las cejas pobladas, yo baje la cara avergonzada, me limpie las mejillas que ya no solo era agua del cielo, eran mis propias lagrimas por sentirme así, débil.

-Disculpa, he pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de mi casa, mi madre no me perdonaría tratar a una señorita como tú de esta manera.

-No, tienes razón en sentir lástima, rabia, gusto, que se yo…

-Bonita mujer te has conseguido muchacho,- diría una anciana con los huesos chuecos que cargaba un bulto que dejo sobre una especie de mesa, yo me quede paralizada-no puede ni subir las laderas y recorrer caminos contigo, ella no pertenece aquí, no es de los nuestros…

-Maman el destino la trajo- dijo este sonriéndole y ayudándole a llegar- ella me llevara a mi hermanita.

-Solo te entorpecerá el camino Dean…tu presencia es valiosa, la de ella no lo es si teme contagiarse de nuestra suerte- sentencio con voz dura y yo no quería llorar, no quería pero bajaban mis lagrimas calientes, quise ocultarlas, quise taparme con las manos- los hombres no están conformes que ella permanezca aquí, las mujeres no quieren tener trato con ella, no si has podido tener a la que quisieras.

-En ese caso maman, nos iremos al amanecer…

-Dean, que será de tu "gente"…de los que creen en tus palabras…no muchacho, no abandones lo perdido.

-Yo…y-o…-no me prestaban atención-¡YO no tengo miedo de contagiarme de ustedes, tengo miedo de contagiarles de esta suerte que parece mi maldición al nacer blanca entre blancos que no tienen compasión, entre hombres que deciden mi suerte sin importarles lo que siento, lo que quiero, lo que espero…soy una blanca que no quisiera serlo si con ello he perdido lo que tanto quería, mi Familia!

ambos me miraron sin sorpresa, quizá acostumbrados a los caprichos de las "señoritas", rasgue mi camisola, le hice un nudo en la cintura, el resto lo troce y me vende los pies, sudaba cuando me levante, ellos no intervinieron, observaban, di un paso sintiendo que todo mi cuerpo temblaba, apreté los labios y di el segundo, cuatro más y estaría afuera, seis más y sentí el agua empaparme la ropa y pegarme el cabello en el rostro, me dieron paso al verme avanzar, tres más pude dar antes de caer de nuevo, pero no llore, intente levantarme cuando una niña de escasos cinco años se aproximo y me tendió la mano, sus chinos apelmazados, su carita llena de lodo, sus facciones eran delicadas, una mulatita de ojos azules.

-Ha llegado esta mañana, llego con su Abuelo- escuche a Dean tras de mí, cogiéndola en brazos-ha visto morir a su madre tras la mano del amo después de azotarla hasta que la piel se abrió por decir que era su hija, no pudimos hacer nada por esa mujer, pero intentaremos hacerlo por su hija. Denles de comer y beber…llamen a maman.

Me levante al ver que esa pequeña niña, no lloraba por astillas, o por ser maltratada o por querer ser vendida al mejor postor, me levante al ver que un ser tan pequeño tenía más fortaleza que yo. Camine muy despacio, él me ofreció su brazo que tome agradecida, le miraba a los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto, podía leer sus pensamientos a través de ellos, sonrió y sentí un mariposeo en mi estomago vacio, lo veía a él, lo tocaba a él…nunca vi una mirada tan trasparente, nunca como hasta hoy me refleje tanto en unos ojos.

Maman me lavo, me unto una grasa con yerbas y me vendo los pies con unas hojas verdes y grandes, que alivio sentí.

-Maman, lleva a la niña con Itel, que se encargue de ella.

-Si Dean…confiemos en que sobreviva

-Yo puedo ayudarles- dije- se hacer remedios con plantas y cuando pueda caminar y recorrer el camino para encontrarme con los míos, con gente buena, con las personas que me buscaran podremos ayudarles…

-No- dijo él serio- maman llévatela.

-¡No, espera maman!- me atreví a llamarle así ante su ceño fruncido-

-Una blanca no podrá querer a un negro- me lanzo como balde de agua, él arrugo el ceño-

-¡Yo sí, no soy como otras blancas, ni mis amigos lo son!- la pequeña se soltó y camino hasta mi, se me quedo mirando, me paso la mano por la cara, sentía el lodo en mi rostro pero no importaba, esa niña me había dado la mejor lección de vida, él afirmo y la vieja son una sutil sonrisa llamo a una joven mujer que cargo a la niña-

Tres noches pasaron, yo tenía un presentimiento aquí muy dentro, mis heridas sanaron rápidamente, me molestaban un poco pero no me impedían caminar y ayudar a pesar de las protestas que recibía. Dean vestía como los otros solo cuando iba a buscar caminos, y pistas, cuando no lo hacía usaba una ropa menos formal pero más sobria, sus botas de piel eran altas. Debido a la lluvia, a la selva, a la vida en el exterior su ropa se volvía lodo. Maman llego esta mañana y me ha mandado al rio a lavar su ropa, el andaba de casería.

-Anda tu muchacha, vete a lavar la ropa de tu hombre al rio con el grupo que sale justo ahora, si no sabes aprenderás, ninguna mujer nace sabiendo- me dijo de mal modo y salió, me uniría al grupo , las notaba incomodas, me aleje un poco para dejarles estar tranquilas, yo tallaba y tallaba y no se despercudía, mis manos se pusieron rojas, ellas terminaron rápido y se fueron, solo una se acerco a mí, me dijo como frotar y con qué…se lo agradecí, demore mucho más en llegar contenta con mi tarea. Cuando sentía que comenzaban aceptarme Dean me notifico que nos iríamos el día siguiente.

-¡¿Dónde has estado?, llegue y no te vi, haces que piense las peores cosas- diría molesto- ¡¿pretendías irte sola?!

-¡Yo solo fui al rio- mostré mi canasto rustico- debías tener ropa limpia!…

-¡No me grites!

-¡Tu tampoco!

-Yo le mande al rio- dijo maman que permaneció mirándonos discutir-

-¡Deje claro que no debía irse sola, puede perderse!

-¡Conozco el sendero, no me perdería!

-¡Te buscan, hoy me he topado con un hombre del mismo color de cabello que el tuyo!- palidecí- me ha dicho que te entregue o se encargaran de incendiar el monte, idiota…es un loa maman, pero destructivo…

-Busca a esa mujer Dean, mis loas me lo han dicho, nuestra raza no puede perecer por el castigo del fuete, tu eres libre, tienes la visión que muchos de nosotros no poseemos, te seguiremos hijo, lo haremos sin vacilar.

-¿Qué mujer?- pregunte inmiscuyéndome-

-Amelia Black- brinque-

-¡Ahí estarán mis amigos…tu hermana Dean!.

Solo amaneció emprendimos el camino, llevaba un palo largo y solido que maman me dio entre bendiciones e indiferencias, lo último que dijeron fue:

-En la siguiente luna Maman…

-Que _elzudi_ loa de la guerra los proteja.

Oscurecía cuando entramos a un cueva bajo un manto rocoso, la luz de la fogata ardía y nos iluminaba, dejamos de avanzar, el se veía cansado, yo también, pero no me queje, Dean nos guio a través del espeso paisaje, nos mantenía a salvo. Sentí en mi interior despertar y llenarse de un miedo de no verle más. El me diría que una vez que encontrara a su hermana, la embarcaría a América, en aquella tierra de libertad que se construía y donde su Padre llevara un movimiento contra la esclavitud, me dijo que su vida no le pertenece, no, él es un hombre de ideales sociales, un hombre de lucha contra las injusticias y la división de clases sociales…

-Un día Ginny, se verá que el color de la piel, que el estatus social solo son limitaciones que el hombre se ha puesto por creer que no vale por sí solo. Mi Padre murió por creerlo, y yo no solo creo en esto, vivo por esto.

-De dónde venimos peleamos una guerra como tu pretendes, vi caer muertos a seres queridos por la idea de tener un mundo mejor, luchar contra uno que cayó bajo sombras, una que formaba los peores sentimientos que poseemos - le mire con pesar- te comprendo- levante la vista de las brazas que ardían, ¿me veía con admiración?, sentí como se despertaba mi sangre, como la angustia se trasminaba en cada poro por esto que me provocaba- pero toda guerra, tiene victimas…héroes que inmortalizan en estatuas de oro…brillantes pero que algunas veces guardan mucha oscuridad.- dije melancólica- son pocas las que brillan y valen su peso en oro- tuve una visión cuando las llamas danzaron, mis amigos me buscaban, ella seguía a pesar de que parecía muy triste, un tanto lejana, y los perros de monte asechaban, pero su voz masculina me hizo poner la atención a sus palabras-

-Lo sé, pero alguien debe comenzarlo…cuando llegué y vi esta vida, si puedes llamarlo así , tan distante, sin tener un poco de lastima, mi Padre me enseño que un ser humano no puede creerse dueño de otro, que la mujer que tengas bajo tu techo debes protegerla, cuidarla, amarla, porque te da el mayor tesoro que podrías querer…hijos- podía sentir el agua salada acumularse bajo mis parpados, recordé a mis Padres, aquellos que amaban a los hijos engendrados, me recargue en la pared, tenía mis rodillas contra mi pecho, no podía dejar de escucharlo-…en mi casa, allá donde el aire es distinto, donde la tierra es fértil y las aguas son salvajes, nos sublevamos, gente como yo tiene oportunidades, cuando pienso que dormí bajo un techo confortable, cuando sentí el cariño de mi madre, cuando no fui forzado a cortar caña para llevarme un bocado a la boca…cuando pienso en eso, pienso en mi hermanita y pienso en que miles aquí son obligados , carne para el amo hasta morir.

-Ese sitio que dices parece perfecto…

-Nada es perfecto Ginny, pero si uno lo intenta y aprecia lo que das por sentado, se convierte en lo justo, en lo que necesitas- lo diría mirándome, me estremecí- mañana estarás con los tuyos y yo regresare a mi sitio sabiendo que mi hermanita es libre, tras esas montañas.

-Debí llegar a este momento para comprender que estabas tan cerca…-dije sin pensar-

-No te comprendo- murmuro viéndome a los ojos y yo sonreí-

-Yo si- me levante de esa cama verde que él pusiera para mi, tome su mano ante su mirada de incógnita, esa misma que me saco de aguas pantanosas por buscar un cuenco para beber, esas que me levantaron y me vendaron los pies, levante mi mano para tocar su rostro, con Harry nunca sentí esto, ni con Ron cuando sentía que me quemaba la piel por su cercanía, no…lo que siento ahora es muy distinto-

-¿Qué haces?- dijo muy bajito, su corazón podía escucharlo, dibuje sus facciones de escultura griega en color chocolate, me detuvo la mano al acariciar su mejilla, esa mano grande y fuerte, pero que me sostuvo con suavidad- no me debes nada Ginny.

-Se que no eres libre, pero…-avance un paso más hasta quedar muy juntos-tampoco lo soy yo…si pudiera elegir te seguiría sin pensarlo, no puedo- afirmo con esos rizos negros- pero si puedo decirte lo que te añorare, lo que me despiertas aquí- jale su mano y la lleve a mi corazón que parecía caballo bronco- solo no te olvides de mi- dije con una lagrima bajar, él la recogió y sentí como todo hizo erupción.

(Escuchar: In to the Dark de James Blunt)

Me sostuvo de la cintura con suavidad, yo nerviosa pero decidida lo tome de la mano, le sonreí, sentí el color en las mejillas, el cerro esos caramelos que tenia por ojos y me siguió hasta ese suelo seco, en esa cama de musgo suave que apilo para mi descanso, detalles como ese recordare la vida entera.

-No sé nada de esto- le dije al oído con vergüenza en mi rostro, pero con la sinceridad que da este momento-pero sé que es contigo con el que debía ser.

Me beso despacito, como si temiera romperme, ese solo contacto me produjo miles de cosas, su manera de subir la presión en mi propia sangre, no sé de épocas y protocolo nupcial, no sé de hacer el amor, pero aprendería de la mejor manera. La libertad de elegir a esa persona era mía y solo mía. Por eso me adentre a besarle con mayor presión y arrebato, él me contesto, me jalo más a él, pude sentir mis senos a través de la ropa chocar con ese fuerte torso que parecía piedra, al sentir su mano bajar por mi espalda se me acelero la respiración, suspire cuando nos aparatamos para coger aire. Ahí de pie comencé a quitar esa camisola que lave en el rio, él me beso las manos cuando la desanude y la doble con cuidado para dejarla sobre una piedra. El olor de su sudor no me molestaba, para mi olía a brisa de verano, pase mis manos por su piel desnuda, lo había visto ya así, mas no tocarle como me dejaba hacerlo, recorriendo con las yemas de mis dedos, dibujando su espalda ancha, llegando a esa cintura estrecha. Le afirme cuando me miro de esa manera tan penetrante, como si me traspasara la piel.

Acaricio mi melena pelirroja entre sus dedos, se llevo una mata a su nariz y aspiro hondamente con los ojos cerrados, los nervios intentaban traicionarme, pero una melodía se coló en mi cabeza, nunca como antes tan expuesta a un hombre, me beso primero con ternura, después con necesidad, sus manos bajaron y desanudaron la camisola desgarrada, y la dejo sin despegarse de mí sobre la suya, el corpiño de lazos que oprimían el estomago comenzó a desanudarlo, tiraba de ellos con rapidez , más de lo que yo tarde en ponérmelo una vez. Mi piel estaba brotando este calor que ya sentía, se alejo para verme, por instinto quise taparme, pero sonrió ampliamente…

-No lo hagas…no tienes nada que temer.

Le vi quitarse los pantalones, yo no apartaba la vista de él, he de reconocer que cuando se quitaba la trusa esa complicada preferí ver solo su cara, reí de nervios, escuche como se extendía entre el eco de nuestra cueva, yo me quite la ropa faltante. Cuando lo tuve tan cerca comencé a temblar, a tiritar como si el frio me golpeara, no sé si son ideas mías, pero escuche un aullido a lo lejos…no me importaba.

Nos arrodillamos frente al otro mirándonos fijamente, él comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo desnudo, por mis senos, por mi espalda, lo besé con fervor, él con ternura. Comenzó a recostarme apoyando una mano en mi espalda y la otra lo hacía con mi cabeza, y me beso de la cabeza a los pies, yo sentía aun vergüenza pero sus caricias eran placenteras, dulces, no sé cómo pueden sentirse dulces pero si así lo sentía Yo, tirite aun así más fuerte, me agite y regule la respiración cuando él me decía que era perfecta, que era hermosa, más allá de esta tierra, de su tierra y que nunca podría olvidarme si su corazón latía igual al mío.

Suspire, que afortunada es una mujer pensé ser tratada así por un hombre. Un hombre que puede llamarse de esa manera. Solo me toco y me acaricio la piel pero yo estallaba en suspiros con los ojos cerrados, cuando sentí su peso sobre el mío lo sentí como propio, nunca dejo de besarme cada vez con mayor intensidad, de rozarme la piel y de ahuyentar los temores que tendría, las caricias que hacían sus labios en mi cuello llenaban mi cabeza, me producían electricidad, sus manos cálidas y corteses dándose espacio , acariciando mis rodillas como señal, jamás escuche una palabra vulgar o un trato apresurado…y me dijo que me querría toda su vida, eso era lo que yo necesitaba para dejarme guiar, para separar mis piernas ante este sentimiento que ya apremiaba. Comenzó a introducirse con lentitud, yo estaba asustada, lo sé…asustada de no ser lo que él esperaba. Me dolía, y mucho, hiperventile, pero estaba segura de hacerlo, lo estaba.

Aferre mis manos a esa espalda que me parecía antes de bronce solido pero que era muy suave, me mordí el labio, sudaba, sentía bajar las gotas por mi frente, él me susurro que esto podía ser tan perfecto como yo quisiera, no pretendía ser brusco, pero no podíamos quedarnos a mitad de camino, afirme y él me beso cuando entro en mi, sentí la carne desgarrarse, sentí como latía dentro de mí, sentí una lagrima bajar por mi mejilla, pero esta vez no fui la que la dejaría fluir, abrí los ojos y le contemple , me beso la punta de la nariz con sus lagrimas descender, compartíamos más que lagrimas, un momento, una noche, una despedida. Era incomodo por un momento, hasta que comencé a sentirme mejor, existía una razón para esto, me sentía feliz, infinitamente feliz. Las primeras veces que salió y entro eran un poco incomodas, más lo hacía despacito, me daba tiempo, me daba el momento, y cuando la cueva se lleno de sonidos, de suspiros de gemidos, de promesas pude descubrir que no existe otra manera, que no existen palabras para describir cuando sientes que bailas en las nubes. Sus embestidas fueron más rítmicas, más profundas, yo quise mirarle ese cuerpo que me llenaba toda, pero no podría tener mis ojos abiertos, me sostuve cuando sentí que algo salía de mi jubilo, lanzo un gemido ahogado y por primera vez me lleno de ese liquido caliente que broto con fuerza en mi interior, debí encajarle mis dedos en sus brazos, siento que he dado un grito y sonidos que no pende escucharme jamás proferir.

Trago saliva cuando debió salir, alivio y añoranza pude percibir en mí, en él. Se dejo caer a un costado, se giro y me beso el hombro sudado. Los latidos y el ruido que nuestros corazones hacían se escuchaban, cuando paso quizá un cuarto de hora sin palabras con las manos enlazadas, con los besos suaves, yo quería que él me tomara de nueva cuenta, no sabía cómo decirle que debía llenarme tanto de su presencia que cuando estuviéramos lejos pudiera cerrar los ojos y recordar esta noche. El debió sentir lo mismo, porque me jalo sobre él, recorrí su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados, sin atreverme a tocar su miembro, pero sentiría lo que hace el deseo en este, me sonrió y comprendió, y yo me sentí amada, muy amada. Mordía mis pezones, me agitaba y sentía que los gemidos eran pocos, me hacia cosquillas al bajar a mi cintura para subir de nueva cuenta por el canalito de mi vientre…deslizar mis piernas y penetrarme esta vez de una sola estocada, se movía más rápido, más desesperado, mis senos chocaban contra su torso, la fuerza que se produce al contacto de los sexos, del contacto de la piel fue mejor, mucho mejor…yo podía recibirle…siempre.

Desperté abrazada a su cuerpo, sus manos sobre mi trasero, él me miraba, no sé desde cuando, no le pregunte, sonreí, por Morgana que sentía que mi sonrisa era gigantesca. Nos vestimos con tanta calma, no sé cuantas veces anude la camisola.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto cortes al ver que no me movía-

-Mucho mejor que antes.-afirmo pensativo-

Medio día caminamos, el no me soltaba de la mano, pero iba callado, me ayudaba a bajar los riscos, me levantaba sin esfuerzo de la cintura y me bajaba a tierra, veríamos una fortaleza de piedra levantarse tras la espesa vegetación. Apreté su mano, el a mí, nos giramos a ver.

-Te buscare…

-Y cuando me encuentres…te seguiré.

**…continuara.**


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 10. Acorralados.

Hermione

No me duele el cuerpo, no es eso…me siento débil, me siento tan insegura, es por eso que no dejo de repetirme los sucesos, los momentos transcendentales. Tengo miedo de no saberlos, tengo miedo de no poder sacarnos de aquí cuando ellos confían en mí. Pero sobre todo tengo miedo de no superar ese hecho, no importa cuanta poción me den. Eso se lleva escondido, dentro muy dentro. Con el paso de los días ha sido más doloroso. Lula por órdenes de Draco me ha comenzado a dar un té para dormir, para descansar, más yo no quiero descansar, quiero irme lejos, muy lejos y no regresar. No quiero mortificar a Luna, no cuando he tenido ese sueño donde grito antes de ver su rostro, él ríe, se ríe de mí y la escucho a ella, a Astoria mirarme triunfal.

-¡Esta por caer la noche, maldición!

-No paremos Draco, por favor no lo hagas- le dije en el caballo que montamos, Lula y ese chico debieron montar el otro, el chico a la larga seria un gran jinete, uno de los que se sumarian a los cimarrones y quien lucharía junto al caballero Black, coincidencia.- debemos estar muy cerca.

-¡No se vera nada, podremos perdernos!

-Avancemos- proferí tomando la monta, el caballo relincho y salió más rápido, Luna nos alcanzo sosteniendo a la niña con fuerzas. Su melena rubia se agitaba al pasarnos, se inclino, el caballo fue más veloz, los senderos, los montes, las plantas que nos golpeaban el rostro como látigo, los caballos estaban exhaustos, bajamos y seguimos a pie, al descorrer una grandes hojas vimos una construcción enorme de piedra, suspire aliviada, Luna sonrió, Draco le pasaría una escopeta al chico, el llevaba otra.

Solo había una puerta, solo esa podía verse desde lo lejano, muy alta, calcule unos cuatro metros de ancho por seis de alto, debía ser jalada por gigantes, no podría ser de otra manera, recordé los grandes castillos y la estructura que tendrían. Casi lo olvido.

Luna fue quien azoto el aro y la que pidió ayuda con esa voz cantarina, y la puerta se abrió de par en par sin que una sola persona la empujara.

-Worale…debe estar aceitosa para moverse como pluma-dijo contenta- debemos poner una de estas en casa Draky…-él entorno los ojos-

-Luna, espera…

- ¿hola?... ¡HOLA!

No salían a recibir, estaba oscuro, cuando la rubia dio un paso adelante una vela se prendió y lanzo una llamarada brutal que casi la chamusca, la hilera de velas se encendieron con el viento y la llamarada, Draco se soltó a reír estruendosamente mientras Luna tenia tizne en todo el rostro y esa madeja rubia y larga enroscada de las puntas, la niña que no se le soltaba resultaría con los cabellos más levantados que de costumbre.

-Jajajajajaja ¡eso te pasa por imprudente! Jajajaja-entre más se limpiaba el rostro mas sucia se pondría.

-Luna…¿qué tocaste?-pregunte haciendo acopio de prudencia al verla con sus ojos azules demasiado abiertos-

-¡Nada!-dijo asustada- mejor vean ustedes, yo me siento aquí- su guardián estaba tan asustada como su ama, el rubio no dejaba de reírse, que irritante se volvía cuando se burlaba de uno, bueno raro, era de su hermana, no de mi-¡Ya Draco, deja de burlarte de mi!

Se dejo caer en una banca muy larga de madera gruesa, brillante, solo la toco se escucho un ¡bom! se inclino y mando a la rubia lejos de nosotros, en medio del patio abierto cayó de bruces, chillo y su hermano se puso rojo de la risa, me contagio y reí, reímos todos de verla con las enaguas en la cara, raspada de los brazos, hasta que se carcajeo de sí misma. La puerta se cerro de pronto haciendo un fuerte ruido, rechinando como si llevara tiempo de no ser engrasada. La temperatura descendió, las velas se apagaron de golpe. Nos pusimos en guardia, yo con la varita, Draco con el arma, y Luna traía una pata de aquella banca que ya no estaba brillante, parecía apolillada, desvencijada, vieja, se le desmorono en las manos al sostenerla con fuerza, Draco meneo la cabeza, les indico a nuestra compañía que se resguardaran.

Formamos un triangulo justo en el centro, nuestros hombros se tocaban, Elmer, Lula, y Zabé desconcertados de no ser carne de cañón se apilaron bajo unos mástiles de piedra. Solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración y se veía el vaho de nuestro aliento salir. Luna tanteaba algo entre la ropa, por el rabillo del ojo mire que sostenía una daga, el acero brillo. Comencé a murmurar encantamientos, los Malfoy hicieron lo mismo. La capa trasparente se levanto del suelo y fue cerrada justo cuando escuchamos el sonido de voces con el viento que llegaban de puntos distintos, aullidos, lamentos y fuego entre espirales que pudieron matarnos si nos tocaran, sentimos el resplandor en el rostro y el calor de estas llamas, la noche se volvió día durante unos segundos. En cada punto cardinal, sobre el pretil de piedra, de muros tan altos, venían los disparos, esto era magia. Aun dentro fuimos levantados y empujados contra los pilares de medio arcos, no los tocamos, rebotamos contra el campo que habíamos formado, Elmer salió y disparo en dirección de los hechizos, reboto con un impacto, temí que al llegar al suelo se partiera el cráneo, entonces cuando parecía que un tornado rojo se avecinaba a mayor velocidad y con mayor fuerza, una silueta apareció de pronto, se acercaba, flotaba sobre el suelo, Lula exclamo terror y pidió a _Elzudi_ loa de la protección alejar a ese demonio blanco.

Lo siguiente nos parecería fantasía, atravesó el campo como si no existiera, nos traspaso, sentimos ese calor tras la piel, al centro se pondría.

-Dispara cuando te lo diga- asentí, cerró los ojos, un vaporcito gélido salió desde las piedras- Ahora- apunte directo a esa llama , me toco el hombro derecho , pude sentir como esa energía, pasaba por mis articulaciones, mis venas y salía tras mi varita, tan fuerte, arraso con lo que pretendía lastimarnos, sentí como se volvía látigo, di vueltas en el aire y la solté cuando ella me lo indico, el ¡boom! fue como escuchar diez truenos a la vez, y la tierra retumbo, y esté macizo de piedra se cimbro.

El aullido de un animal de varias voces se escucho lastimero, erizaba la piel. La luna se tiño de rojo. Nos dejamos caer exhaustos.

Agitados fuimos sitiados por un grupo de religiosas tan asustadas como nuestros amigos. Una de ellas, la que parecía más irrisible, comenzó a ordenar que ayudaran al chico, Lula parecía temerme porque no soltó a la pequeña. ¿Cómo justificaría lo que hicimos?

-¿Como entraron Amelia?- dijo esta mujer de manto negro.

-Estoy muy cansada…-respondió tomando asiento en el rodete de unas jardineras-

-No debiste hacer tanto esfuerzo…hermana Elena, ayúdele a llegar a su celda…Ustedes, síganme.

-¡No, espere!- le llame-Te hemos buscado, por favor…

-No puedo hacer nada por ustedes- respondió sin verme- lo lamento.

-Tendrán que abandonar este convento, han desatado una calamidad, no tardaran en venir a investigar. Vamos, fuera, fuera.

-¡Soy Hermione Granger, ellos son Luna y DracoMalfoy!- grite al verla partir- ¡Nos has mandado a este sitio que no nos pertenece, venimos por tu causa!-la vimos titubear- el brillo de la libélula esta apagándose, me solté del amarre de las hermanas y corrí tras esta, le toque el hombro, estaba gélida, muy fría- tu eres Amelia Black te perteneces este anillo.- giro, esa mujer que vi tan joven cuando traspaso el campo, envejeció en segundos, el cabello rubio ahora era gris.

-No puedo tocarlo… ¿Por qué tu si?- me lo dijo contrariada-posen un poder muy inusual, aun a mi me costó trabajo entrar. Tu amiga, está por llegar, cuando lo haga les diré lo que quieran saber.

-¡Ahora!- dijo Draco con fuerza, el sol se oculto de pronto, el rugido de las fieras eran más cercanas, ella giro, levanto su varita y abrió la puerta de par en par, alguien bajaba corriendo, esa cabellera pelirroja era inconfundible, agitaba las manos, señalaba el cielo, lo mire pero parecía igual, que felicidad sentí verla con vida- ¡no podremos resistir otro ataque así, no sin varita y por lo que has hecho asumo que sabes a que me refiero!

Yo corrí y lance un hechizo protector al ver ese humo espeso tapar la entrada, cuando se escucho la voz de esa religiosa.

-¡Nos tienen rodeados!- él tomo de la mano a esa mujer y le dijo por segunda vez-

-¡Ahora!…

-¡Nos han acorralado!- grito Luna al ver el humo que comenzaba a rodear la fortaleza- ¡las llamas no tardaran en pasar!- la pelirroja cruzo tosiendo y jadeando, ese hombre no pudo pasar por sí solo, ella lo llevaba de la mano, la soltó al ver que miraba incrédula.

-Tu- le señalo él-¡Tú nos has traído aquí loa destructor!- ella enmudeció, Draco se interpuso y empujo a ¡¿Dean?! , este saco una daga de su bota de piel, vi el acero brillar, pretendía herir a Draco para pasar por Amelia, forcejearon, por accidente Draco trastabillo y fue herido, Dean aprovecho para tomar a Amelia, a la niña y sin más se esfumaron ante nuestros ojos, pero, recuerdo la mirada que le dedico a Ginny cuando esta le buscaba, todo era muy confuso, las barreras fueron rotas, seriamos atacados-

-¡Cúbranse!- gritaría Ginny al ver del cielo una bola de luz color índigo, seguimos el recorrido, Luna ayudaba a levantar a Elmer, estaba de espaldas, Draco corrió entonces a donde estaban-

-¡Luna!-gritamos desesperados, ella giro, su cabellera rubia se elevo, su hermano quiso aventarse y tumbarla, yo buscaba de donde provenía el ataque, en un segundo desapareció y escuchamos un ruido atroz- ¡bromwm!

Todo fue muy rápido, todo fue un segundo, grite dolida entre la nube de polvo, entre la tos y los llamados desesperados, me quede pegada al suelo. No pude moverme. Ginny fue quien bajo presurosa por el enorme boquete que se la palabra, olvide el hechizo que podía desaparecer el polvo.

-¡Aquí…aquí están!-me gritaron-

-¡¿Donde, dime donde estas Ginny?!

-¡Luna…Luna!, Hermione ven!- grito el rubio al descender de prisa, yo seguía ahí, clavada en el piso, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, el segundo grito me despertó y pude bajar.

Luna

Tropecé con un cuerpo entre la nube de polvo, era Elmer, dio un quejido, me agolpe a revisarle.

-Hombre, tienes la cabeza más dura, solo es un chichón- le dije sin más- vamos, levántate, seguro que todos deberemos irnos de este lugar.

-Luna- me llamaron, pareció detenerse el tiempo, pude ver la expresión desesperada de Hermione , Draco se veía bastante cómico con esa posición , Ginny miraba al cielo, ¡por Morgana y sus parientes!, parecía que el Sol se nos cayera encima, no, un momento, ¡era a mí a quien se le caía encima!

-Luna- volverían a repetir, busque, parecía que me hablaran a mi espalda, un escalofrió me recorrería, sentí frio, mucho frio, podía exhalarlo a través de mi respiración-

-¿Quién eres?

-Escúchame…podrás retornar en el momento y tiempo que perteneces aun con la decisión tomada, no podre detener por mucho el caos que aquí se ha despertado…

-¿Amelia? Dinos que ocurrió, podremos ayudarte.

-No te ates por promesas ajenas.

-Si decido irme, ¿podre llevarlas conmigo?

-No…- me asuste de veras- renunciar a ellos para vivir…

-¡No podría renunciar a ellos, son mi familia, mi hermano, mis hermanas!

Hay Merlín, todo seguiría su curso, y escucharía el grito aterrado de mi familia, a Hermione la paralizaron, no pudo verlo por pensar en mí, pero yo si vería la luz violeta que entraría por su espalda, sabrían ya que ella podría pararlo, la ataron a tierra, recuero que esas palabras retumbarían en mi cabeza, sentí de pronto una varita en la mano, y sin pensarlo la levante y exclame ese hechizo que era seña particular de Harry Potter y que ahora ponía en práctica.

-¡Efecto Patronus!- El sonido fue muy fuerte, la fuerza levantaría el piso de piedra, parecía que me quisiera tragar, cuando pensé que doblaba la varita y la luz fue tal que me cegó, me hice bolita y no sentí más, hasta que unos jaloneos me movían-

Hermione

Luna seguía con esa varita en alto, enroscada en el suelo, mi amiga estaba cantando una melodía con los ojos bien cerrados. Draco la zarandeo para que reaccionara, aun pálido por lo sucedido.

-¡Luna, deja de apuntarnos con esa varita!...

-¡¿Me morí?!...Merlín, siento la sangre tibia bajar- me dijo al ponerme a su lado, tenia apenas unos rozones, la sangre no era suya, es más no era ni sangre, debía ser la adrenalina que aun circulaba por sus venas como la nuestra-¿Hermy?, ¡estoy viva, estamos vivos y enteros!- grito eufórica al abrir primero un ojo y luego el otro- ¡no me lo puedo creer, ¿han visto lo que sucedió?!

-Cuando prestaras la atención debida Luna- le regaño Draco todo sucio y empolvado, y con esa mancha roja en su costado-

-Me quieres hermano, no puedes engañarme…auch…creo que me rompí el trasero…

-Draco, deja revisarte- sugerí al ver que no dejaba de sangrar-

-Estoy bien Herms- negué, aun sentía raro que me llamara en diminutivo-

-Busquemos un refugio, te curare esa herida.

-Estoy bien.

-Te voy a revisar así te arrastre Draco Malfoy- me miro sorprendido, Ginny hizo lo mismo, afirmo- eres tan…testarudo.

Elmer nos lanzaría una cuerda, nos daríamos cuenta que esto era más que un simple agujero, parecía un cañón, a pesar de las protestas de Draco, fui la ultima en subir, Ginny antes de hacerlo vería un resplandor, justo donde encontraran a Luna, era una llave antigua.

-Todo parece abandonado Madam- me dijo Lula mirándonos extasiada, no sé porque si estábamos mas mugrosas que un chiquillo- mi señora es una maman, elzudi en persona.

-Estamos lejos de ser llamadas así Lula, pensé que habías escapado…

-No…Elzudi nos protege…-parecía que no se animaba a tocarme- loa de la sabiduría, de la compasión, del amor- nos diría pasando la mirada en nosotras tres, sonreí, ayude a Draco a llegar a uno de esos salones que ahora estaban completamente vacios y polvientos-

-Lula, somos diferentes por lo que podemos hacer, de alguna manera podrían creer que somos loas, mas no es así.

-Son poderosos como Elzudi-Elmer dijo jubiloso-o demonios blancos…a quien temer.

-No, eso sí que no- dijo la rubia- prefiero ser un loa si gustan, aunque dudo que a ellos les duelan los huesos como a nosotros- se dejo caer en una silla que se desplomo con su menudo cuerpo, rodamos los ojos- tal vez Ginny lo sea- dijo esta con una sonrisilla, esta estaba pensativa, pero sonrió con esa mirada distinta en ella-

-Lula, podrías tratar de conseguir agua y ponerla a hervir como te he mostrado, ¿Ginny podrías pasarme el bolso marrón?- el rubio se puso nervioso cuando le zafé la camisola y se la quitaba con cuidado.

-Pue-do ha-cer-lo.

-No, espera, podrías tener un hueso roto, una herida que pueda ser mayor…-pareció que aguanto la respiración cuando rose esa piel con la mancha de sangre cuando debió apretar la herida- ves, Ginny, dame ese botecito, no te muevas.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo, al sacar un pequeño pedazo de punta, yo le reñí- ¡duele Granger!-negué, la sangre comenzó a fluir, no teníamos nada limpio para poder limpiar la pequeña abertura, no lo pensé, pondría mis labios sobre esta-¡Qué haces Granger!- lanzo un suspiro poco despues, alguien debió tirar algo.

-La saliva es buen método de parar- dije como respuesta, respiro un poco agitado, puso una mano para retirarme cuando debió sentir el contacto de mi lengua en su costado, mmm, para mí tampoco era nada grato, más no tenia opciones-

-De…de-ja…¡deja de…hacer…eso!

-¡Estate quieto, es la mejor manera de controlarlo!- levante la vista, sus ojos grises tenían esa mirada desesperada y las mejillas arreboladas, por accidente, y creo que fue así, subió su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricio, no sé, me dio la impresión de que rosaría con sus dedos mis labios, me aparte, carraspeo, alguien más lo hizo, me gire a ver quién era-

-Yo…-la pelirroja estaba consternada, considero que por lo que mire en ella-mejor ayudo a Luna a…si-Draco se puso más nervioso, ella titubeo en sus pasos, dio la media vuelta y fue hasta donde hacían trizas las sillas gruesas-

-Apenas fue un rozón- le mire poniendo ese mechón rebelde que siempre se me escurría del chongo-así que ya puedes ponerte en pie-guardaba las cosas, sentí una mano sobre la mía.

-Gracias.

-Wow…esto sí es noticia Gin, mi hermano siendo agradecido, eso sí que no se ve todos los días…ay mis piernitas me duelen y a mí no me han mimado-dijo burlona- mis rasponcillos…Gin, ayúdame a traer esa especie de maceta, prendamos lumbre, el frio se ha dejado sentir, Elmer ha salido por lo de la carreta, miren…

-Pasaremos la noche aquí, iré a bajar unas cosas. Y ni se te ocurra prender la fogatita te esperas a que lo haga yo o nos incendias.

Estábamos hambrientos, sedientos y con temores, de acuerdo a lo que dijo Draco, en los rededores no encontraron un alma, pero se escuchaban tambores de calenda, gritos muy lejanos, humo denso en la distancia, Harry, Ron y Neville debieron ir en busca de Amelia, la guerra contra nosotros no terminaba aun. Lo que si haría esta seria sellar las enormes puertas, por esta noche estábamos a salvo. Pudimos encontrar la cocina con brazas sin mitigar, las religiosas que aquí debieron estar antes de nuestra llegada huyeron. Lula y Ginny revisaron los alimentos y prenderían el fogón, Elmer, Draco, y yo cargamos unos gruesos jergones y los llevamos al sitio donde Luna limpiaba un poco, dormiríamos juntos y eso me inquietaba por mucho, mis pesadillas no me abandonaban y los ruidos, las voces que llegaban con el viento podían helar la sangre, difícil resultaría dormir.

-Aléjense de esas puertas, de nada sirve escuchar si no podemos ayudarles- diría Draco-

Después de cenar y desalentados por lo que podíamos escuchar, a estas puertas llegaron ruidos, golpes, ayuda que no podíamos dar. Nos reunimos en esa habitación, sin Amelia no sabríamos que hacer para regresar. Nos sentamos a rededor de esa hoguera, Lula y Elmer dormían en la cocina con el cuerpo pegado a los gruesos muros. El chico quiso escalar la muralla de piedra para ayudar a la lucha, lo intento, no pudo.

-Hermy…- _la pelirroja tomo asiento a lado mío, yo miraba como Draco ponía gruesos pedazos de madera de encino, el olor es peculiar, eso lo sabría ya_– podemos hablar-_afirme, pensé encontrarla más delgada, pálida, en cambio su piel estaba lozana y sonrosada, y la mirada, sobre todo su mirada brillaba, recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas, Luna se puso de lado contrario, ella se recostó mirando las vigas de madera, se entretenía enroscando un mechón largo de su cabellera polvosa._

_-_Qué triste se escucha el viento_- dijo melancólica Luna- _

-No piensen en lo que ocurre allá afuera, traigan a su mente otra cosa, algo agradable- a Ginny la vi titubear, pude ver en esos ojos chocolate lo que bullía, lo que le pesaba, Luna comenzó a tararear una melodía-

-Se llevaron a Amelia por mi culpa, yo le traje…a Dean, no pude evitarlo, lo juro, aquí lo sentí, es como haber estado ciega y verle con otra visión, no es malo, te lo aseguro, no lo es. Si vieras como le admiran, como le ven cuando escuchan sus palabras, he visto cosas atroces, personas mutiladas llegar casi ensangrentadas, no todos son buenos, algunos cimarrones tienen la mirada negra…pero le siguen, le siguen porque quieren creer lo que él llama libertad.- _esa manera de hablar, se notaba la profunda admiración que le tenía_-

-Yo te seguiría Gin de escucharte decirlo así- comento la rubia.

-Ellos creen que Amelia es un loa, como nosotros, su batalla ha comenzado-_escuchamos a lo lejos detonaciones, Draco tenía su pistola en un costado_- querrán tener protección…debe de existir una razón más para venir por ella y llevarle, algo que los ata a ellos para poder tolerar una loa blanca entre raza oscura, no te culpes-me oprimió las manos y no pude más que comprenderlo- has cambiado Gin, lo he visto en tus ojos…en los suyos al partir.

-Todo ha cambiado Herm, me siento distinta…Luna es distinta, tú misma lo estas.

-Es verdad, ¿Hermy que te ocurrió?-pregunto de tajo la que yacía en el piso, me quede en silencio, pare el cariño que le hacía a la pelirroja.

-¡Luna, duérmete!-diría impaciente su hermano, le mire, pase saliva-

-¿Porque no quieres contarlo?

-Herm, ¿qué te ocurrió?- repitió bajito, sujeto mi mano, esta vez no supe que responder, no me pondría a llorar, yo luchaba contra esto que algunas veces parecía mayor que mis fuerzas-

-¿Porque se llevo a la niña?-pregunto el rubio- eso es más relevante para todos, preocupémonos por tratar de dar con una pista- me sentí aliviada, le mire y en silencio le dije "gracias", el me regreso la expresión por otra, es como sentirse reconfortada-

-Es su hermana, fue vendida siendo libre…traída de América siendo muy pequeña…se la arrebataron a su madre en las calles de San Lorenzo.

-¡Qué coincidencias no creen, si no la hubiéramos sacado de ese convento ya nos hubieran degollado!

- La luna nueva durara dos días más, debemos aguardar aquí hasta entonces…la historia ha escrito que no sobrevivirá un blanco en esta zona, es tarde para pensar salir, estamos acorralados en una guerra ajena.

-¿Y si pedimos su ayuda?, Yo puedo- dijo sonrojada- decirle…

-Seria interferir Gin…lo lamento.

-Si no lo hacemos…morirán-suspire- y si él muere…yo moriré.

-Esta bien, pero será Elmer quien le informe. Debemos alejarlos de ellos, Astoria eligió estas fechas por esta razón.

Cerca de la madrugada cuando cabeceábamos, escuchamos el grito de Luna, nos paramos en el acto, la agitamos, se movía como si le picaran con alfileres, sudaba, se retorcía, Lula y Elmer asomaron, nosotros estábamos intentando despertarla, algo nos empujo de pronto y una luz nos cegó por un minuto.

Luna

(escuchar: Someone like you de Eric Clapton)

Sentí mucha pesadez, quería seguir escuchando lo que hablaban, pero unas manos me atrajeron. Estaba parada al centro de un camino verde, los rodetes de las flores multicolores, las mariposas volaban, escuche risas tras de mí, gire, a lo lejos mire un hombre de cabellera azabache que me saludaba animoso, yo me sentí rara, pero parecía que yo sentía algo por este que agite mi mano en saludo afectuoso, un flash muy potente me velo su rostro, pero le conocía, claro que le conocía…algo me lo decía. Yo iba a su encuentro, tres niños salieron como tornado hacia mí, era raro… "mamá" recitaron, me paralice…

-Jill no pesta juguete mami- me diría uno de los pequeños de unos dos años con el cabello rubio platinado y mirada de un verde bastante conocido, di un paso atrás asustada, el pequeño gimoteo cuando no lo levante al estirarme sus manitas, una niña más grande de cabello oscuro y piel blanca de ojos grises paro su carrera al verme actuar de este modo y me llamo resentida-

-¿Mami que sucede, porque no tomas a Jill?

-No…esperen, se equivocaron de Madre…esto es un sueño, si, es un sueño, despierta Luna, ¡vamos despierta!

-Madre, ¿no reconoces a tus propios hijos?

-No…esperen…¡yo ni hijos tengo!- al escuchar esto gimotearon y estallaron en llanto agudo, tres niños de la misma edad que se aferraban a mis piernas, levantando sus manos para que los cogiera, ella, una niña bonita de unos ocho años, se acerco a mi dolida, hay Merlín casi me muero del susto cuando vi esas facciones…tan iguales a Amelia Black.

-Tu anillo mami- dijo al mostrarme la mano derecha, levante mi mano con terror y vería el brillo que este daba, la libélula moría-

-¡¿Qué sucede?!...esto es un sueño…

-¡¿Luna que te sucede?!...-esa voz, no quería ni voltear- vamos, asustas a los niños, ¿porque no giras Luna?- negué-¿te sientes mal, ya es hora?

-¡¿Hora de qué?!

-El bebé Luna…Laila llama a tu tio…

Me eche a correr de ahí, dejando llanto, gritos y llamadas desesperadas, pero me sentí muy pesada y cansada, no había tenido el valor de ver mi estomago, el grito que di al tocar un vientre hinchado y cuando gire a ver lo que dejaba plaff, la oscuridad y el silencio. Me dio frio, mucho frio.

-¿Renunciaras a ellos Luna?

-¡Amelia…¿dónde estoy?!

-Puede ser para ti, postergaras nuestra sangre, son el pacto de buena esperanza…

-¡Pero no con él, que te pasa!...¡regrésame!

-¿Tan importantes son para ti?

-¡Desde luego!...Va, que te voy comprendiendo… ¿a quién renunciaste para atarte de esta manera?- no me respondió-¡Mi madre defendió tu secreto y murió por este…Tengo el derecho de saberlo!,

-Le has dado una promesa a este…puedo ayudarte, protegerte antes de que sea tarde…estoy muy cansada Luna, muy cansada.

-¡Amelia Black, ¿cual fue tu promesa?!- grite con ira-

-Son tus hijos Luna, unos hijos que esperan…trescientos años pasaran para que mi pacto sea cumplido y pueda descansar por tres que tomen su lugar.

-¡No…no puedes hacer esto!

-Es muy tarde Luna…no podre terminarlo.

-¡Yo decido ayudarte a ello, pero no dejare a mi Familia atada a este infierno! ¡AMELIA!…

- Busca entre piedras el misterio y podrá ser resuelto…no es necesario una varita para saber que poses magia Luna, recuérdalo, recuérdenlo, por tu promesa podre irme, no sentiré el fuego quemar la piel y el veneno correr por odios y calamidades…Ha llegado mi tiempo Luna…gracias por todo…- sentí una brisa suave lleva de risas infantiles y caricias en mi mejilla que me dejo peor de lo que estaba-

Cuando pude abrir los ojos parecí gato que pretenden lanzar al rio, la pelirroja me había vaciado un balde de agua, me levante de un brinco asustada y jadeante. Aun temblaba cuando les narre lo sucedido.

Hermione

-Lula- le llame- necesitamos que nos ayudes…

-Lo que sea por Erzudi…- suspire resignada-

-Astoria dará a luz muy pronto, cuando eso pase necesitaras coger al niño y huir con él, entre la revuelta pasaras inadvertida, nosotros no podemos hacerlo, te embarcaras a Santo Domingo, ahí esperaremos. Ve a la casa y saca el dinero que guarde bajo el pesado baúl. Elmer, busca a Dean Thomas y le darás esto que escribo aquí, no lo pierdas.

Los despedimos en un abrazo y una promesa que debía ser cumplida, fiándonos de el resplandor del anillo, la libélula aleteaba con desesperación, la luz comenzó a bajar, buscamos el sitio de descanso de Amelia Black , cuando dimos con este nos quedamos boquiabiertos. En cada piedra de esa celda tenía una palabra escrita, tallada minuciosamente. Luna dio un paso y las velas se alumbraron igual que las primeras, esta vez se quedo quieta.

-¡¿Y ahora que toque?!

-Espera, no te muevas- le indique, es un rompecabezas Luna…miren ahí…-señale la parte más alta donde una piedra sobresalía por un pequeño fragmento incrustado.-¿Ginny crees poder llegar hasta ese sitio?

-Deberán ayudarme, Luna, ni se te ocurra dar un paso más o esto se nos caerá encima. Draco, sostenme de las piernas y me elevas…-este enrojeció, más con la risita de Luna –

-Ya escuchaste Draky, con el permiso de tu señora…

-Luna, ¡cállate!

-Dejémonos de juegos –dije sin tomar lo anterior en serio-Luna, esto no será sencillo…

-Ginny ¿qué paso entonces con Dean?...-sentí el color en las mejillas al saber quien más estaba con nosotras-

-Lo mejor que me pudo suceder en mucho tiempo…

-¡¿No…en verdad…tu y él?!...ahhhhh, pero… ¿Cómo fue?

-¡Luna, te puedes callar!-le regaño su hermano-

-¡Me han dicho que me quede quieta, estoy quieta!

Costaría dar con una traducción correcta entre otras que pretendían desorientarnos, Luna ya estaba cansada d estar en esa posición, se sostenía de una pierna y luego otra.

"Cuando la piel traspase límites por voluntad…y las promesas se cumplan podrá ser liberada la libélula"

-Lo primero se ha cumplido- dijo Luna al ver a la pelirroja bajar por las enormes vigas de madera.-solo faltara lo más fácil - dijo meneando la cabeza.

**Continuara…**


End file.
